


Berry Wars

by MadameJuliaKaNeko



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: African-American reader, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BlackBerry - Freeform, Blueberry vs Blackberry, Chubby Reader, Competition, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freeform, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Mutt is a fuck nugget, Mweh, Original Female Character - Freeform, Racism, Retail, Rivalry, Skeletons, Specism, Stalking, Stretch, Voyeurism, blueberry, fat reader, hates her job, human reader, let's do this again, mutt - Freeform, mwah, nyeh, plus size reader, rus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJuliaKaNeko/pseuds/MadameJuliaKaNeko
Summary: Retail... The line of work that is an absolute nightmare where you get paid (not enough) for customers to yell at you. Yay. Julia wants to find a new fucking job so badly, but makes the most of it with her current job as a cashier at a local grocery chain. One day, after she clocked out early from work to get some dinner shopping done, there was a loud commotion coming from one of the aisle. It was a bunch of skeleton monsters with two of the shorter ones arguing about dinner plans.FuckThisShitImOut.GIF...Nope, not really. Julia caught their attention and while she thinks this was just a one-time encounter, fate has other plans for her. FML amirite?ACTION! DRAMA! ROMANCE! SEXUAL TENSION!Who shall win the human’s affection?!The dashing skeleton with the boyish charm? THE MAGNICENT BLUEBERRY?!Or...The edgy prince who commands with an iron fist? THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY?!Find out now on our new series...BERRY WARS!!!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	1. Tacos vs Burritos

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Berry Wars!! Let the chaos resume!! I shall slowly but surely bring these chapters out.

4:13… Only 4:13 and  she gets to leave this job. The total after was so damn  crowded and no time to rest. Customers thinking they are entitled to A , B, and C. Yes, this was the “lovely" life of luxury that is retail work. It sucks, but it pays the bills if you're really cheap about it because let's face it—minimum wage is  _ not _ livable wage . Julia keeps telling herself that she'll find a better job to leave this shitty place, but nowadays, jobs want bilingual  people or someone with a college degree which really ticked her off. How the hell is she suppose to get a degree if she has to work? Online classes don't click with her like going in person does and  part-time already seems overwhelming and it feels like it would take forever  before she gets her Associate's—

“Excuse me, ma'am?”

_ Aww, shit. Customer _ _ … _

“Yes? How may I help you today?” Julia asks, putting on her customer service face.

“Just want to  buy a couple of things and have some coupons.” Said  a middle aged woman who looked on the heavy side with way too much gaudy jewelry , clown make-up and wearing  some clothing that was really… snug.

“Of course.  Do you prefer paper or plastic? And do you have your Membership card? Gives you discounts on some items and every 100 points  takes $0.10 a gallon off of gas.” Julia says as she starts scanning the items, through.

“ I do and I also have a SNAP card, too. You may hafta enter it in cuz it doesn't always swipe right.” The woman replies.

After scanning the items and ringing up the total,  the woman hands Julia the coupons and SNAP card.

“ …Okay, the total comes to $7.49.”

“What? There shouldn't be a total left! ” The lady looked irritated.

“Well, ma'am the SNAP card does not  cover Hot n' Ready meals.” Julia already knew where this was going.

“It's food! It should count. Did you make sure??”

“Yes. Hot n' Ready meals, such as rotisserie chicken, Chinese food, soups and all of that in the hot bar area does not qualify  under SNAP.”

“Well can you get your supervisor?! That's stupid if they're gonna do it like that!” The woman snaps, making Julia's smile twitch slightly.

“ I can assure you ma'am, this is true and my supervisor will say the same thing.” Julia says, her voice going to a “I'm sick of your needy bullshit" tone.

“I want to speak to them. I’ve been a customer here for years and this has never happened before.” The woman snaps.

_ T _ _ his lady is holding up the line… _

Julia turns off her register light and presses the button for her  lead to arrive to her to her regist er.  As they arrive, of course  the woman goes off about the whole situation, her tenure as a customer and threatening to  leave . The lead and Julia made eye contact with one another before he explains that Julia is in the  right and that SNAP does not cover h ot n’ ready meals over by the hot bar. She huffs and waves her hand dismissively saying that she doesn’t want it, takes the rest of her groceries and leaves.

“I have another headache from this… Now all of this  is shrink. ” Julia slowly runs her  hand down her face. 

“Well, let me take these bac—”

“It’s cool. Let me do this. You’re the only lead on the floor right now and the cashier over at 4 is flashing their light for you. After I put this ba ck and… I just gotta leave early today before I collapses. ” Julia shakes her head.

“Alright. Just  sign out, organize your coupons and clock out. Enjoy your weekend, Julia ” The lead said before heading on over to register 4.

Just in case, Julia immediate ly places the CLOSED sign on the  register because some people “accidentally” don’t read the sign.

—

After putting away the  food and clocking out,  off goes the badge and on goes on worn out purple college h oodie . Might as well get a little shopping done before she goes home. Get some junk food, soda and a frozen pizza because nobody has time to actually cook. As she walks past the chip a isle there was a rather loud commotion from a few aisle s over along with several humans hurrying out with a grimace on their face s. Dammit, did someone start another fight ?

Oh…

Ooooh, no…

As Julia takes a peek at what the commotion was, it was a bunch of skeleton monsters with two of the shorter ones arguing with one another. Not to sound… Speciest? But they all looked related. A tall skeleton monster was putting some honey bottles in the shopping cart, sporting an orange hoodie, some khakis and… WHAT ARE _THOOOOOOOSE?!_ Is this dude wearing Crocs? Who even wears Crocs anymore? Next to him was a short skeleton that was wearing… silver/dark grey armor over a light grey shirt, dark grey pants and baby blue boots that matches his bandana and eye… lights? Opposite of them was another tall skeleton hunched over, wearing a black hoodie that looked rather short compared to his lean body with fluff inside the hood along with a orange sweater a… spiked collar? Hot Topic much? Blood orange skinny jeans and some orange Converse sneakers. Dude looked like edgy, emo and headbanger had a threesome and this was their end result, but was really caught Julia’s eye was that rather flashy looking gold fang. Moving onto the last skeleton, this one looked as if they could be the blue one’s twin. Black armor with gold trim on the shoulder pads, blood red bandana black shirt that was rather short so you could practically see his spine and some pelvis. Black shorts with a spiked belt with a golden skull buckle, some thigh high black socks and to finish off this assemble were some edgy spiked red gloves and knee high heeled boots. This skeleton looked like the last one you would want to mess with.

“YOU ALREADY MADE DINNER FOR 3 DAYS STRAIGHT! THE MAGNIFICENT SA— _ BLUE _ —WILL BE MAKING DELICIOUS TACOS TONIGHT !! ” The blue one yelled, puffing out his cheek… bones? How?

“OH, PLEASE! YOUR ABOMINATION YOU CALL ‘COOKING’ IS NOTHING LIKE MY WONDERFUL  ARTISAN CRAFTED BURRITOS! BESIDES, A BABY BONES LIKE YOU SHOULDN’T BE NEAR A KITCHEN! IT IS MEANT FOR A CHEF! WHICH IS  WHY I, THE  MALEVOLENT BLACK SHALL BE COOKING!” The other yelled.

…

…

…

FuckThisShitI’mOut.GIF

_ Okay, Julia, just casually _ _ walk past this aisle and don’t make eye contact. Be a normal human being. _

Julia grips the handlebar of her cart and casually walks past the skeleton filled aisle.

“YOU THERE! HUMAN!”

_ …Shit. _

Wait, he(?) may not be referring to you. There are a lot of humans.

“IS IT DEAF?! YOU THERE, HUMAN! WITH THE UNUSUAL COLORED HAIR!!”

_ …Okay, ouch?  _ _ Aquamarine is a nice color for your  _ _ afro. _

Julia turns her head and all eyes or, uh, sockets? W ere on her.

“Uhh… Yeah?”

“You’re in an attire that suggests you work here, correct? ” The edgy one spoke in a  surprisingly softer tone, but his stare was still cold as ice.

“Well, yeah, but I’m off the clock—”

“NONSENSE! You will help us nonetheless.” He waves off dismissively and Julia just rolls her eyes.

“…Alright. What exactly do you need help  with? ” Julia asks.

“WELL—”

“THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME  TO HELP US OUT, NICE HUMAN! We just need your opinion if it isn’t too much trouble for you. ” Julia could feel her emotions show and she smiles a  little. She couldn’t recall the last time she gave a real smile.

“It’s no problem, l’il  dude. What didja need my opinion on? ” Julia asks. The edgy skeleton took notice of the human’s change in demeanor and huffs, crossing his arms.

“If you could pick a dinner to have, would it be tacos or burritos?” The blue one asks.

“Huh… Quite a choice to make. Honestly, I was just about to grab a frozen pizza… But to be real with you, I couldn’t choose. I’d rather have both—best of both worlds y’know?” Julia simply shrugs and the two just stared at her for a moment before whispering to the taller monsters.

“Uhh… Anything else I can help you with?” Julia feels uncomfortable.

“ah, nah. ‘preciate the help, miss, uhh…” the orange hoodie Tol Boi says.

“Oh, uh, my name is Julia. I-I’ll just see y’all. Have a nice day!” Julia gives a small wave and hurries off to the frozen food section.

“Well… I suppose we… Could work together for dinner.” Black says. “I guess that human wasn't entirely incompetent.”

“ She was really nice and you know it! I hope we can see her again." Blue says with a bright smile.

“she did say she works here, bro. ya most likely will.”  The hoodied one says.

“REALLY PAPY?! I CANNOT WAIT!”

“Seriously?! You're going to get yourself dusted trusting these humans so easily.” Black scoffs. “Nevertheless, let's finish this up so we can get home already can make dinner already. Come on you useless _mutt_.” Black yanks the leash attached to the other tall one's collar who just gives a “yes m’lord” and follows after him.

“Mutt… I have a mission for you.  I want you to keep tabs on that human.” Black orders.

“…why? she's just a regular human just like the rest of them, m'lord.”  Mutt responds.

“I know that, you idiot! It is just… For some reason, they have piqued my interest. Just do as your told and try not to get caught! You will report back to me! Understood?!”

“yes, m'lord.”

—

It's 9: 00pm,  Julia is being a total lazy fatass and she loves it.  Got some pizza, cold Sprite, some salted chips, and some bomb ass butter pecan ice cream chillin' in the freezer.

Heh… “chillin'".

_ Hello weekend of sleeping in and no pants…  _ _ I can finally do some Twitch streaming maybe tomorrow? Binge watch some Law & Order: SVU… _ _ All that good stuff… _

“I need to find a new fucking job, I swear to God… Tired of all the  customers treating me like shit just because they didn't qualify for this or coupon expired that… I need to get outta retail…” Julia grumbles before taking a bite out of her slice of pizza .

“Well, at least it wasn't so bad—I got to  meet monsters today.” She shrugs .

Unbeknownst to her, there was a slender  figure watching from outside the window . Observing her …

  



	2. A (sorta) Relaxing Weekend, Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...You ever get the feeling you're being watched?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that even though Berry Wars is my second fanfiction, it is by far my most popular! Lol thanks!

Sleeping in is so nice… Especially when sleeping involving a hot n' heavy dream involving you, Dr. Strange and seeing the magic tricks he can do. _Ooh-la-laaaa_! Dr. Strange…!!

Of course, like most things in life, they eventually come to an end .  _ Fuck _ . Welp…

Julia slips outta bed, buck naked, but she's the only in this apartment so she can do as she pleases , yeah?

…

…

…

For some odd reason, she does feel the need to cover herself, though.

Julia puts on a tank top ,  some galaxy boyshort panties and heads into the kitchen.

“Ughhhh… I really don't wanna cook. I just wanna have an Egg, Cheese & Bacon biscuit or a  Bacon, Egg & Cheese McGriddle from McDonalds… But that requires me putting on pants.” Julia whines and flops onto her  sofa and turns on the TV. “Oh, shit! The Destiny 2 expansion is coming out tomorrow! Fuuuuuck! I gotta prepare for this! I haven't played the last one and I need to get to Level 25!! ”

_ Okay! Game plan—go get breakfast out,  _ _ go to the store and get more soda and chips, order food for lunch and dinner and play the shit outta your PS4. _ _ Got it! _

Julia quickly heads to the bedroom to put on some pants , grab her purse , car keys and heads out the  door .

…Looks like the coast is clear .

Mutt is not one to disobey orders from his brother. He has been keeping an eye on the human since last night after all. He waited until he saw the human drive off in her car and then teleports himself inside the apartment. Pretty decent… Pretty messy, not that he would complain.

“…looks like the human eats out a lot.” Mutt mutters to himself and walks  over to the bedroom.

The room was quite spacious. Enough to fit a Queen size bed ,  computer desk and an art desk. There was some stray clothes scattered about along with g ame cases.

What exactly did m'lord want to know about this human? Mutt grabs his phone and calls.

“What is it, Mutt?! I'm busy!” Black screeches over the phone.

“ sorry to disturb you m'lord.  i managed to get inside of the human's house, but…  w hat exactly should  i be looking for?”

“OBVIOUSLY, ANY AND ALL INFORMATION ABOUT THE HUMAN ! Anything you can bring back shall all work in my favor as far as  _ if _ I need to blackmail the human. Can’t  let her have the upper hand in case she is not to be trusted. ” Black explains. Doesn’t really explain  much, but…

“ ok. i'll see if I can find some stuff to bring back, m'lord.” Mutt says before ending the call.

What better place to look for than in the bedroom?

As Mutt scrounged around the room he was able to get  more than enough info. The  _ real _ treasures were the ones trying their best to be hidden. Seems the human has a bit  of a naughty side, heh.  Mutt pocketed a pair of black  crotchless panties, copied down some social media info and… well, hello! Someone has a little toy box—

_ SLAM! _

“Ba-da-ba-ba-baaaa~! I'm lovin' it and my video gaaaaame!” A familiar voice  sung loudly.

Shit. Time to leave!

And with that, Mutt teleports out.

—

“ Hello! Welcome back! …Where were you? ” Blue asks, unaffected by Mutt's sudden arrival.

“ out runnin'  errands for m'lord. do you know where he is right now?” Mutt asks.

“ eh… i think he may b e in his room. ” Stretch  says as he flips through the channels on TV. “ by the way, we'll need to make another stop at the store for some drinks ‘n stuff, sooooo… we’re  gonna be headin' out, soon.”

“good idea. Gonna try and sneak in a couple of bottles of  ho t sauce and BBQ.” Mutt smirks and strides over to Black's room, knocking and coming in. “m'lord. i'm back and was able to get some good info on the human.”

“Ah, Mutt!  Good to know you aren't completely useless…” Black comments before turning to face him. “ What were you able to recover?”

“the human lives in an apartment by her lonesome.  th ey also seem to like eating out dinner instead of makin' their own food, plays a lot of videogames and spend a lot of time on the internet. ” 

“Hmm… They honestly sound a total  recluse. Anything else?”

“well, they're rather… really comfortable in their home, so they walk around in very little, they seem interested in fuckin' since they got a lot of sex toys and… risqué lingerie.” Mutt chuckles and pulls out a pair of black lace crotchless panties, dangling them in front of Black's face.

Black could immensely feel the burn of magic flushing across his  cheekbones in a rather dark navy.

“WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU--Y-You take something so personal and lewd! Human undergarments! What if she notices they're missing?!” Black snaps and  looks at everything else other than the panties.

…

…

...

He quickly snatches them and growls “ I'll take these. You degenerate Mutt!  Now hurry and look presentable! We're leaving soon!”

Mutt chuckles and smirks before turning to take his leave.

_ These are the human's undergarments.  _ _ Looks like expensive material for something that _ _ covers so little… _ _ No matter, this  _ _ could be  _ _ perfect for… for reasons! _

Both set of skelebros  made it to the store just fine. Instead of  having their usual  battle of who cooks what, they came to an agreement to  make something quick and easy, which was surprising to the  taller ones, but who are they to question —less stress in the  place was a good thing after all.

“Papy, do you think we'll meet the human again?” Blueberry perks up.

“eh, maybe bro. y'never know…” Stretch  replies.

“I certainly hope so! She's  about the only lowly worker here with some decent sense…” Blackberry scoffs.

“y'sure? ya seem like you wanna do more than just get assistance, m'lord.” Mutt smirk, a  quiet “nyeh heh heh" could be heard.

Blackberry's cheekbones become flush with his magic. “ STARS, NO! HO-HOW ABSURD!!  I am the customer and she is the worker. She's only good for serving her job's purpose  and assisting  _ me _ .”

“I wish you wouldn't talk that way about her! She seems nice! You should—” Blueberry stops  mid-sentence.

There she was, the very human they were talking about. She was in the aisle with the box dinners and pasta.

“ Where the hell…? I know they have some store brand  of that  lasagna noodles you don't hafta boil. ” Julia mumbles and places her hands on her hips. She actually wanted to cook something for dinner instead of ordering out.

When she really thought about it, eating out was just becoming too unhealthy, and that overrode  convenience by a long shot, so she figured that cooking would be better and cheaper for herself. She had considered just slurping cup noodles for the rest of her days, but she shuddered at that thought.

“MISS HUMAN! HELLO!!” Blueberry cheers and Julia jolts, looking scared before  relaxing as she saw Blueberry and the others.

“Oh, hey. Small world if we’re meeting up like this. Nice to see y'all again.” Julia smiled.

“whacha doin' there, kiddo?” Stretch asks.

“ Ah, well, I was trying to find some special lasagna noodles that are oven ready with no boiling required. I know, pretty boring li f e I lead and all that… ”

“ y'mean like those over there?” Stretch points out and Julia smacks her forehead.

“Yeeeeeep.  I'm stupid. Ah, thanks, ah… Shoot, I never did get your  names, did I?” Julia chuckled nervously.

“it's cool, kid.  It happens.  y ou can call me ‘Stretch' and here is my bro, Blueberry . that guy over there is Mutt and his  bro, Brat.”

“I AM  _ NOT _ A BRAT YOU STUPID ASHTRAY!! I AM THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY! REMEMBER THAT !! ” Blaceberry commands.

“Ah,  c-c’mon, guys … No need to cause a scene or whatever. I , uh…  I should go and stuff , but… It was nice to meet all of you , really! ” Julia puts the box of noodles in her cart and turns to walk off when a skeletal hand lands on her shoulder, making her jolt before turning around.

“look, lady. i’ll be blunt—you got somethin’ against monsters or somethin’? ya look scared of us …” Mutt drawls.

“Oh… Oh, no, no nonono! It’s just working with people for so long, my peopling skills can only do so much so when it’s my day off, I’m… very reluctant to talk to anybody in general so… yeah, I’m an awkward person. I didn’t mean to offend or anything.” Julia explains and Mutt stares at her for a while.

_ Uh, dude? Kinda rude to just… stare. _

“‘kay. can understand that…” Mutt pets Julia on top of the head before putting his hands in his pockets.

“Uhm, human?” Blue spoke up.

“Yes?” Julia gives a warm smile at him.

“This is rather forward, but… Could we exchange numbers? Th-that is to say… I, we, would really like to get to know you and even though we’ve met for a brief moment, I really want to do this! ” Blueberry confesses.

_ Oooh, my golly,  _ _ he’s so cute. Little sweetheart! My weakness!! _

“Aww, dude .. . Sure! Here, let me get it for you.” Julia squeals and exchanges numbers with him. She  puts his name as “Blueberry Sugar Skull” and turns off the screen. “I gotta get  goin’, but you can text or call me anytime. Nice seeing y’all! ” And with that, Julia goes off to continue her shopping.

…

…

…

“Blueberry, I demand you give me that human’s phone number.” Blackberry glares at him, to with Blueberry sticks his tongue out at him.

“Maybe when you  learn to be a little more magnificent, like me, you can earn it. Mweh heh heh! ” Blueberry smirks a little too smugly.


	3. A (sorta) Relaxing Weekend, Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Stupid skeletons.

Blah, Sunday… It's like the beta version of Monday. Julia is not looking forward to going back to her shit job. She's one mental breakdown away. Retail work, while it is a nice stepping stone, it is practically impossible to go towards the next. Every day, putting on uniform, signing your life away—I mean—signing into work, and not watch the clock. Seriously, doesn't it feel like when you're at work, whenever it feels like 30 minutes have past, you look at the clock and only 3 frickin' minutes went by? Julia didn't want to remember that just yet. It's still her day off. She should get back into applying for new jobs.

“Why the hell  did I choose to live on my own? Roommates would make everything easier and cheaper… ” Julia grumbled as she scrolls through job listing on her iPad.

“No call centers—that's asking for trouble… Don't have a degree yet… Ugh! Fuck my liiiiiife…” Julia groans and  closes the case on her iPad .

What should she do? Sundays are usually so boring with nothing good to watch on TV.

**_ *DO-DI-DOOT! _ **

Oh? A  message? Prolly Instagram or Facebook …

** Blueberry Sugar Skull  ** ** 10:26 AM:  ** GOOD DAY, HUMAN!  I HOPE EVERYTHING IS WELL!

Heh…

** Me 10:27 AM: ** Hey there, Blueberry.  Doin' better now that you're texting me. I'm pretty bored out of my mind right now. :/

** Blueberry Sugar Skull 10:32 AM: ** I'M VERY SORRY TO HEAR THAT! :( WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT  TODAY IF YOU'RE NOT BUSY?

“Nnnn… I just met you guys, though…  What if they're total creepers? Do monsters eat humans? … … …Shit, that sounds racist .” Julia scoffs.

** Me 10:36 AM:  ** Sure beans, dude. Got an address  for me or something?

**Blueberry Sugar Skull 10:36 AM:** I DO, BUT I CAN GET MY BROTHER TO PICK YOU UP. IT IS NO PROBLEM AT ALL! ^_^

** Me 10:37 AM:  ** Okay. I can walk over to the  store and meet  him there. Can't wait!

It was probably best to meet up in a common place instead of giving your address. As friendly as they may be, they're still strangers.

—

Julia sent the text that she was waiting outside the store and after a few  seconds, she felt a shift in the area near her and turned to see a chill  skeleton in a orange hoodie, khaki cargo shorts and those very same… crocs.

“Ah, hey. Stretch, right? You're Blueberry's brother?”  Julia looks up at him. Damn, he's tall.

“ the one and only, kiddo.” Stretch says. “ready to go?”

“Ah, sure. Where's your car?” Julia asks and  Stretch  chuckles.

“ don't need a car. got a little thing called ‘magic'.”  Stretch puts the  emphasis on magic by doing jazz hands before holding his arms out as if he was asking for a hug .

“Uhh…? You need somethin'?” Julia tilts her head.

“yea. we're taking  a shortcut, but  in order to do that, you'll need to hold onto me and not let go.”  He shrugs.

“…This isn't some creepy way for you to cop a feel, is it?” Julia asks bluntly and  Stretch  nearly chokes on the  lollipop he was workin' on.

“n-nah, you're getting the wrong idea . ya really know how to rattle someone's bones ,  heh.”

Julia squints and stares at him for a moment before  approaching him and pulling him into a hug. “Whoa… You really feel like a skeleton… ”

“hang on tight…”

Suddenly

D a r k n e s s 

It felt like you were on top of a roller coaster  and  then … that chilling dropping rush of the decent into some cool water. You held onto tighter to Stretch from the sudden sensation.

“hey. we're here.” Stretch  says.

“Ah, dude. What the fuck-bunnies was  _ that _ ?! It was like…  th-that fuckin' Drop of Fear they have at The Fair!!” Julia squawks.

“pfft!  n yeh heh heh, told ya it was a shortcut, but i shoulda gave ya a warnin’ . if you're feelin’ a little discombobulated , i can carry ya and sit ya on the couch.”

“Ah, nah, dude.  Not to be mean, but I doubt you could carry me—you’d break so  many of your bo _ —YEEK!!! _ _ H-hey there!! _ ” Julia squeals  from being lifted and carried bridal style into the house as if she weighed nothing.

“hey, bro, look what i caught—a human.” Stretch calls out and there was a loud clatter  with the sudden stomping headed in their direction.

“MISS JULIA!!! YOU MADE IT!!! WELCOME TO OUR MAGNIFICENT ABODE!! ” Blueberry runs over with glowing stars in his sockets .

“MOVE ASIDE, YOU BRAT!!” Blackberry pushes Blue aside and glares daggers at  Julia , “WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THAT FILTHY HUMAN IN HERE?!”

“Uh, excuse the hell outta you—this human has a  name and it’s Julia. ” She wiggled from Stretches hold and crosses her  arms while giving her own glare at the little tyrant , “I dunno what the hell is your problem with me, but I’m  _ not _ about to let you talk down to me like that ! Look, I get it; we humans are assholes because we’re afraid of change, but has it ever fucking occur to you that maybe, juuuuust fuckin’ maybe that there are people  that actually care?! ” Julia was going on  a rant at this point, but calms down with a heavy sigh. “Too long; didn’t  hear, you don’t have to like me, but don’t be a straight up  _ dick _ to me without reason , you little  _ brat _ . ”

Well.

Uhm.

Everyone was at a loss of words, especially Blackberry.

Little guy’s eye lights were snuffed out with a deep navy blush on his cheekbones. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

“…Sorry you guys had to see and hear that. I’ve just been treated like shit outside and during work and I can only tolerate so much.” Julia sighs. “I'm really sorry.”

“Uh, it's really okay…” Blueberry leans and whispers  to Julia, “ _ I’m glad you were able  _ _ to _ _ put  _ _ him in his place—he has been super grouchy for a few days now _ .”

Blueberry  takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom. “We can do lots of fun things in my room!  Like puzzles and other games!”

“Ooh! You like games! I have lots of recommendations! Like MMORPGS!” Julia squeals.

Stretch just shrugs and  walks off to his room. Meanwhile, Blackberry, after a  few minutes, snaps out of it and looks at Blueberry's bedroom door. How DARE that  ** wre ** ** t ** ** ch ** raise such a tone with the Malevolent Blackberry! Talking down to him like that, that  venom she spat and that… fiery passion burning within her eyes.

…

…

…

Blackberry felt his very SOUL throb and it has brought… Very complex and conflicting feelings. What the hell was this?

_ He wanted her to yell at him like that again. Talk down to him and have her look at him  _ _ like she did not to long ago. _

“… P-Papy!  In my room, now!!” Blackberry commands as he heads to his room.

“you yelled?” Mutt leans in the doorway.

“I want you to continue to keep tabs on that human. Find out what makes them tick. What they like and don't like. ” Blackberry simply states.

“aww, bro, if you have a thing for the human, you should've just said so.  Nyeh heh heh…” Mutt was chuckling while Blackberry made a strained screeching noise.

“DON'T SPEAK SUCH NONSENSE YOU DUMB MUTT!!! I WOULD  NEVER!! SHE'S WEAK!! PATHETIC!! I HAVE HIGH STANDARDS!!!” Blackberry went on.

“ey, i'm not gonna kinkshame you—she does look rather squishy… and she has a nice ass.” Mutt drawls and imagines that soft squishy fat bulging between his phalanges from a rough grab.

“ You are to JUST observe and that is an order.” Blackberry warns.

“i'll play nice, don't worry, don't worry… i'll be back—gonna head to Muffets.” And with that, Mutt steps out.

…

…

…

…Maybe a certain someone should apologize  to get on a certain human's good side.

—

“ Aww, yes! I won!” Julia cheers and wiggles a little victory dance. “But barely, cuz you're really are good at Mario Kart 8, Blueberry.  I can get so addicted to this  game."

“Mweh heh heh!!! Good game! You know, my brother also plays videogames, but with they way he gets frustrated, it doesn't sound too fun."

“Sounds like he plays  a lot first person shooters. PS4 or  Xbox?” Julia asks.

“both, but I prefer  ps 4 .  y ou any good at ‘em?”  Stretch asks.

“Eeeeehhh, I'd like to say I'm decent. Planning on playing Iron Banner for Destiny 2. Let's exchange numbers and I'll text you my PSN and junk so we can play together.” Julia's eyes were beaming. If there was one thing she loves, it's video games.

“wow, already scorin' digits?  lucky me…”  Stretch purred in a husky tone.

Julia blushes a little. Seriously? Was this happening? Fine, two can play.

“Ooh, yeah… Talk nerdy to me, bone daddy. From here on out, your days are  _ numbered _ . ” Julia fired back, biting her bottom lip and doing a sexy eyebrow waggle before bursting out into a giggling fit.

Did she just… fuuuuck, she did. Welp, now Stretch  just found a human who likes  jokes,  puns , flirting and games.

“heheh,  _ dial _ it back, sweetheart. at least  buy  me dinner first.” Stretch  counters.

“MWEEEEEEH!!! BROTHER YOU'VE ALREADY RUINED THE HUMAN  WITH YOUR PUNS!!!” Blueberry yells.

“I-I'm soooorry! Pfftt!  _ Kihihihihi _ ! I'm so  easily amused… I promise to be good, Blueberry.” Julia tries to stop snickering and stands up, “I should get goin'. I have some other plans later in the  night and I wanna get ready.”

“I understand, Ms. Julia. I am so happy we were able to spend some quality time  with you. It was… very nice.” Blueberry looks at Julia and grins.

“Awww… Blueberry! Do you know a good dentist?” Julia  cooed.

“Human, don’t you dare finish that—”

“ Because you're too sweet!” Julia finishes and Blueberry screams, making her  roll off the bed, guffawing.

“Lord! I can't breeeeathe!! Hahahahah!!!  It hurts to la-hahahah!” Julia wheezes and snorts.

“SEE WHAT YOUR PUNS DO?! IT BROKE THE HUMAN!!”

“ what can i say? We skeletons are known for our  _ rib  _ _ tickling _ japes.” Stretch shrugs  and another gasping wheeze could be heard. “nyeh heh heh, you gonna be okay there?”

“D-du—hehehe—please take me h-home. I can't take the jokes anymore!” Julia's laughter slowly dies down as Stretch helps her up.

There was a sudden loud knock at the door.

Turns out it was Blackberry.

“Human! I… Must confess that… We got off on the wrong foot. However, I, The Malevolent  Blackberry, wish no  ill  towards you in particular. As you have said, not all of your kind is bad.” He says, clearing his nonexistent throat.

“Heh, oh? Sooooo… What I'm hearing is that you're sorry for being a bratty  little kid?” Julia crosses her arms and looks at him.

“YOU INSOLENT—I AM **_NOT_** A CHILD!!!” Blackberry snarls at her.

“…Coulda fooled  me.” Julia mumbles. “Look, sorry for snapping earlier, but if you're sorry for  your behavior, then all is good for now.  I gotta get going home now, so—”

“H-HUMAN! I WAS NOT FINISHED!! As I stated, I  apologize for my rather uncouth  behavior, so in addition to this apology, I have also bought you these .” Blackberry holds out a  dozen of wrapped up roses in front of  Julia. “The Malevolent Blackberry wishes no ill will upon you, so in exchange for my grand gesture that you're obviously  enamored with, I only request  your number so we may be in contact with one another.” He looks directly at her,  a deep blush spread across his skull.

“Wow, uh… An apology and some really beautiful roses! I… Uh, never got flowers before…” Julia takes them and sniffs them, “They smell so nice, too… Thank you, Blackberry! This is, well, very sweet of you— ”

“I know, I know, witnessing  how charming I am, you have obviously  fallen for me and my greatness! Very typical for me since I am the  captain of the Royal Guard and basically showered in affection and adoration everyday, HOWEVER!! I am a monster with very high standards, and—uhm… Where did the human go?” Blackberry looks around and noticed Julia and Stretch missing.

“Yeah, dude, like I said, I gotta go back home so… Stretch here is taking me. Thanks for the flowers though!” Julia says from the living room, her arm hooked around Stretch's.

“WAIT! HUMAN! YOUR NUMBER!!”

“ _ Ohhh _ _ , yeah _ … How could I forget? Silly ‘ol me…” Julia gives the flowers to Stretch and walks over to Blackberry, with a little sway in her hips.

Julia smirks at him . “So, you want  my number, yeah?”

“Of course! I expect it in exchange for the apology and flowers you humans seem to like.” Blackberry  says confidently, but if one were to notice, he was starting to sweat a little.

Wait…

Why is she leaning in so close?!

“Hu-Human? What are you…?” His breath hitches as he starts to tremble a little, feeling her warm breath  brush across his neck and cheekbone as she leans in closer.

“If you want my number so badly, be a good boy and  **_ earn it _ ** .” Julia whispered and pulls back with a cheeky grin. “No dice! Gotta work  for it like Blueberry and Stretch did! Byeeeee!” Julia  quickly goes back to Stretch and they teleport out.

She just! Just…!!

H-how DARE THAT LITTLE—?!

“Wait… HOW DID THAT LAZY ASHTRAY GET HER NUMBER BEFORE ME?!?!” Blackberry screeches at the top of his lungs, stomping his boots repeatedly in a tantrum.

—

After Julia made it back home, she texted Stretch her Playstation info so he could send a friend request later.

_ Ohh, man. Am I a bitch? I feel like I am with how I did Blackberry, but apology or not, he's still a brat. _

Julia giggled to herself as  she looks through her kitchen to put her flowers in a vase.

_ Well, been social _ _ so far and _ _ … Y'know what?  _ _ You deserve a little time off more—two days don't cut it _ _. Call work and you can get away with taking three days off of work without a doctor's note. Tell them you're not in a good place currently since they do know of your major depression and  _ _ anxiety. _ _ Yes, yes, I know. I hate playing the disability card, but  _ _ getting away from this job would do some good and while you're off, you can get back to applying for new jobs. _

“…I really need to get outta retail.” Julia grumbles before calling her job.

Nighttime fell and the nightlife rose. That was the nice thing about living near a city—everything was so convenient. Speaking of, a certain someone was planning on goin' to town and maybe have a drink or two… Maybe if you're lucky, have someone to “cuddle" with. Relationships were a rare thing, but she wasn't looking for that. Just a night of tender touches from someone. She got dressed in a little black dress with matching short cardigan. She actually decided to put in some effort and wear a little eye shadow and a soft lipstick. After slipping on some flats, she grabbed her purse, keys and heads out of her apartment, blissfully unaware of a pair of amber eyelights watching her every move.

**Tol Boi** **9:37 PM** **: hey wht did u say 2 the brat? he been extra bitchy wit** **ervy1.**

** Me 9: ** ** 42 PM: lol sorry dude. He wanted my number but I told the brat he'll hafta behave and earn it. **

** Me 9:42 PM: Also, sorry if I don't respond fast or at all. Going to a bar to  ** ** make bad decisions as an adult should. **

And with that, she puts her phone in her purse as she steps into  rather bright bar that was funny enough, called Vivid.  It looks like a mix between a bar and club where you can see humans and monsters dancing to thumping music, getting sloshed at the bar or chilling in the lounging area. It's rather loud because of the raving music, but  people here have practically made this place like their second home.

“Hello there. Here is my ID aaaand… What type of alcoholic drinks do you have on the menu?” Julia asks the bartender, who turns out to be a small mouse monster.

“Oh, hello there, little human! Welcome to Vivid! We’re at Happy Hour so half off drinks. As for drinks, we have a vast variety of both human and monster alcohol.” She chirps.

“What’s the difference? Is it, like, only for monster consumption?” Julia asks as she takes the menu and looks through it.

“Nah, it’s safe for humans, but the difference is is that it is made with magic and since humans don’t do the whole magic thing… The best way to put it is that it is way stronger—way more kick! Like, it’ll make you say ‘hot DAYUM’!!” The mouse titters, “why don’t I make you one? On the house? I love seeing how you humans react to our drinks.”

“Sure, as long as there is no strawberry in it.” Julia says as she looks around the area and suddenly felt eyes on her. Well… Maybe it’s the way she was dressed… Or the person was a creep or very drunk… Gah, maybe dressing sexy wasn’t the best idea.

“Here you go, dear! You look like you could use a drink to wind down…” The bartender places the drink down. It was a deep fizzy purple that glowed.

“Whoa… It’s almost too beautiful to drink… Imma still drink it, though…” Julia slowly picks up the drink and takes a small sip.

_ Whoa… _

_ Talk about magical… _

It feels like a mixture of bubbly soda with pop rocks with the building burn of alcohol.

“…Holy fuck… It’s like soda, candy and liquor had a  ménage à trois and this was their love child…” Julia’s eyes were literally sparkling as she starts giggling excitedly.

“Hah ! Another satisfied customer! Glad you like. Remember, this stuff is stronger than the human equivalent. I gotta tend to some other customers so you behave yourself and have fun!” And with that, the mouse heads off to the other end of the bar.

Cool, cool…

Julia takes another sip of her job and looks around. No one interesting really caught her eye, but as she continues drinking, she forgets she’s a bit of a lightweight and the fact that the drink was as sweet as candy didn’t help her case.

_ ‘Ev _ _ entually, _ _ I need to get laid _ _ … By an actual being  _ _ and not with  _ _ a toy and listening to audios…’ _ Julia thought to  herself …

…

…

…

…Great, now she went and made  herself sad.

Just keep drinking until you can’t feel feelings anymore, no problem.

“gonna make yerself all sick if you down yer drink like ya are, darlin’.” A deep gravelly voice purred. Who the hell…?

“…Oh, hey… I think I remember you. You’re another one of those skeleton brother’s… What was your name?” Julia looks up at the tall skeleton leaning back against the bar next to her.

“name’s rus. rus the skeleton. m’lor—blackberry’s brother. now what’s a little human like you doin’ here?” Rus chuckled.

“Getting drunk to the point where I numb the mundane realization that in my late 20's , I work a shit job  where people treat me like garbage , barely  scrape by with finances due to said job and  questioning why and how I'm still alive at this point. ” Julia polishes off her drink and slams the empty glass down on the bar. “In other news, I want to get laid, but  there is no one interesting that catches my eye because they're either too stupid or a total dickwaffle. ”

“nyeh heh, i see the drink has already worked  it's magic.”

“Buuuu, bad joke… What are you doin' here though…? Stretch told me  your brother was throwin' a fit. ” Julia  snickers a little.

“my bro can be a bit… much sometimes, but he's the coolest, y'know? ”

“Well, since he’s trying to  play nice right  now ? I suppose so, but he really wants to get my number.  That’s a privilege, not a right. Excuse me? May I have another refill on that drink? ” Julia waves over and the bartender looks over and nods . “Sorry, I’m prolly boring you or whatever… You don’t have to stay with me. ‘Sides, there are a gaggle of ladies over there that are undressing you with your eyes.”

“heh, i’m use to it. you humans are real freaks, aren’t ya?” Rus gives a wink at the ladies across from them, which in turn make them giggle amongst one another and look away.

“Some are, I’ll admit. Everybody has their kinks, but I don’t judge… Unless it was really extreme or gross. Question, though? Is it possible for monsters and humans to… y’know?  _ Do the deed _ ?” Julia makes a bit of a face on that last question.

Rus leans  down and tilt’s Julia’s face up as her eyes were met with two amber eye lights. “wanna find out, darlin’? i’d be more than happy to show ya how we monsters  _ bone _ .” His voice taken on a low, almost growling tone.

“M-Meep! I—uhm, no thank you! Just, uh, we just met a-and  I’m not really experienced in these things—!! ”

“nyeh heh heh heh! Just ribbin’ ya, kiddo. heh heh hehehe… it was worth it for that look on yer face!” Rus laughs and Julia huffs and bops him on the arm.

“OH, MY GAWD! YOU’RE THE WORST, YOU TROLL!!” Julia yells and makes Rus laughs harder.

_ This guy right here! I hate and love this _ _ … _

“Here’s  your drink, miss.  Does your boyfriend want anything? ” The bartender  asks.

“H-HE’S  _ NOT _ MY BOYFRIEND!” Julia screeches, feeling her fac e heat up.

“aww, darlin’, you know you can’t resist aaaaall of this.” Rus purrs and wraps a bony arm around  Julia’s shoulder.

“Welp, the mission was to get drunk and make the mistake of having drunk sex with a suitable partner, but now? I just wanna go home, eat ice cream and watch CSI to forget this night all together. ” Julia deadpans.

Way to be a cock block, Rus. Stupid skeletons…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to be a cockblock, ya damn mutt.


	4. Job Search & Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I think back to my days of retail, while it did help me with my social skills and customer service "personality," I would wholeheartedly say that I never want to work in that line of business again--mainly grocery. I heard fastfood is way worse though. I think it should be a requirement people try retail once so they can have some appreciation and not just yell at people for things that at literally out of their hands.

Rus was a total cock block at the bar, so after Julia’s second drink, she called for a ride back home to where she just stripped down to her panties and bra and fell asleep on the couch. Since she had some planned time off, she decided to sleep in… until 3:00 PM. Yeah, it’s late in the day, but that’s one of the many luxuries of having some days off. 

Suddenly, there was a very loud ringing from her phone making her scream and fall off the couch. 

“ _OWW!!_ SON OF A _WHORE!!_ Swear to God, that better not be a telema—Blueberry?” Julia swipes and answers her call, “H-hello?” 

“HUMAN!! ARE YOU OKAY?! I HAVE BEEN TEXTING YOU FOR _HOURS_ AND YOU NEVER RESPONDED!!” Blueberry’s booming voice made Julia wince in pain. 

“R-Really? I… Ohh, geez! It’s 3… I’m sorry, Blue. I was out late last night drinking so I conked out as soon as I got home. Feelin’ pretty blah right—” 

“OH, NO!! YOU’RE SICK?! DON’T YOU WORRY! I WILL BE RIGHT OVER!! JUST GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS!!” 

“Blue, sweetie, I’ll be fine, I just—” 

“I’M ALREADY PACKING THE NECESSITIES!! HERE, PAPY, HOLD MY PHONE WHILE I GET READY!!!” 

“…” 

“…so, uh… how was last night?” Stretch voice was now talking in a thankfully, softer tone. 

“Your brother or cousin, or whatever—Rus? Yeah, that guy. I was trying to have a nice night of drunken bad decisions, hoping to cuddle someone for the night and he ruined the night with his flirting and bad joke! Flip him off for me?” Julia grumbled. 

“he prolly did you a favor. bar flies aren’t really the safest bet for a good lay.” Stretch chuckled and Julia just groans. 

“I would’ve learn that lesson just fine on my own, thank you! I had to leave because those girls were just throwing themselves at him and it was getting awkward.” 

“…well, that explains the woman from earlier in the mornin’ having coffee in the kitchen. Anyways, text the address to your place. Don’t like havin’ my bro worry about you and just wants to make sure you’re taken care of.” 

“Fiiiiine… I’m honestly fine, but sure. Seeya.” And with that, she hangs up and texts them the address. 

_Great. Now you have to put on pants._

_Stupid fuckin’ Rus. That asshole. AND he gets laid in the end_ _?! Fuck that guy! No, no, don’t fuck that guy! He doesn’t deserve any! He prolly gets it all the time!_

“…Well, I can always try again tomorrow and hopefully be more discreet so I don’t run into him again.” Julia slowly gets up and heads into her bedroom to get ready for the da—afternoon. 

— 

_It was about 30 or so minutes before there was a loud banging on the door. Must have been Blueberry._

“I’m coming, hold on!” Julia walks over to the door and opens it up… And is then tackled by a blue blur, sending her landing on her back with a thud. 

“HUMAN!! I was SO worried about you when I didn’t get a response from you all day! Please don’t worry The Magnificent Blueberry like that in the future, please!” Said the small skele that was not planning on letting her go anytime soon. And, uh… his skull is nuzzled a little too close to her breasts. 

“UGH! Move aside, you baby bones! You’re going to crush the human at this rate!” Came another voice. 

“Blackberry?? Uhh… What are you doing here?” Julia sits up a bit, having Blueberry sitting in her lap. 

“…He _insisted_.” Blueberry grumbled. Wow, Julia didn’t think it was even possible for Blueberry to frown. 

“What a nice little… hovel. As expected seeing the riff raff of this neighborhood…” Black just waltzed his bony butt in and swipes a finger across a table to check it for dust. This little asshole! 

“Well, I’m not exactly living the life of luxury, just trying to get by like other poor folks do.” Julia rolls her eyes. 

“I suppose… Be that as it may, Blueberry and I are here to make sure you don't die or anything. We will, of course, be staying for the night or so.” Black simply states as gives himself a tour of the apartment. 

“Really? A monster of such a high caliber such as yourself is going to grace me, a pitiful human, with his presence in my little hovel? By the Gods, I should be kissing your boots!” Julia says, laying it on thick with the sarcasm. “Look, if you guys are seriously wanting to stay the night, I mean, you can, but my place is kinda small…” 

“It’ll be just like a sleepover! Isn’t that exciting?!” Blueberry’s eyelights were practically stars. 

“I mean… I guess? I just going to nurse this cruddy hangover and apply for a new job. Aside from taking a small few sick days, they’ve been cutting my hours and refusing to promote me, someone whose worked there for years, but will move up the butt kisser whose only been there for 6 months.” Julia sighs. _‘To be honest, I’m_ _just sick of working some job anybody could get where I could be easily replaced. Maybe I should just go back to college_ _… but I can’t do college and work—I’d be mentally ex_ _hau_ _sted… On top of that, I gotta figure out what to do money-wise_ _!_ _I'll be late on rent, again…’_

“Human?” Blueberry called out, snapping Julia out of her negative thoughts. 

“Ah, yeah? S… Sorry, just… Thinkin'.” 

“I can see that, but whatever it was is making your SOUL cry out in pain.” He points out. 

“My ‘soul'? Uhh… Strong metaphor, but I'll be okay.” Julia shakes her head and tries to put on a small smile. 

“Not a metaphor, I'm being serious. You… _Do_ realize you have a SOUL, right? The very culmination of your being!” 

“…So, what? You're telling me that a soul isn't just some phrase or whatever? It's an actual thing???” 

“Yes! Monsters and humans all have SOULS! They just look different.” Blue said. 

“So… Like, what does mine look like? Can I see?? Can you show me?!” Julia looks at the skeleton curiously. 

“Ah, m-miss Julia! I… _Doing—asking_ something like that is… Y-you should do that with someone special to you.” Blueberry avoided her gaze as a bright cornflower blue blush appears on his face. 

Why? You trust Blueberry. It's just your SOUL… 

… 

… 

…Wait… 

…Oh. 

… _Ooh_. 

“Ohh, I just asked you to do something _intimate_ , didn't I…? Ohh, I'm so sorry, Blueberry!” Julia's own cheeks were blushing a little as the two share a small chuckle. 

“It's quite alright! B-besides, I'm sure you would rather another human partner do the honors.” 

“I'm not picky. Not in a relationship or whatever and to me, doesn't matter if the person is a human or monster, if I like them, I like them.” Julia shrugs. 

“You would date a monster? R-really?” 

“I mean, if we click, yeah. Never been with a monster before…” Julia mumbles. “…Wait, it's too quiet. Where is Blackberry?” Julia gets up and looks around her apartment. 

Kitchen, no. 

Bathroom, no. 

Laundry room, no. 

Patio, no. 

Where the…? Aw, _hell naw_!! 

Julia immediately walks into her bedroom and spots Blackberry who looks like his hand was caught in the cookie jar, or in this case, your dresser drawer. 

“DUDE!! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Julia screeches. 

“D-DON'T YELL AT ME! I WAS BEING COURTEOUS ENOUGH TO CLEAN THIS WARZONE OF A BEDROOM OF YOURS WHEN I SPOTTED _THESE_!!” Blackberry holds up a pair of white lace toe socks that come up at the knees. How scandalous! 

“Hey! Gimme those! Those are one of my favorite pairs of socks, you little sneak!” Julia runs over to try and get them from Blackberry, who in turn tries to keep them out of her reach. 

“Hey! Gimme—” 

“NO!” 

“Those…! 

“W-WAIT, STOP!!” 

“Socks, goddammit!!” 

**_THUD!!_ **

The struggle came to a halt when Blackberry and Julia tripped over one another and landed on her carpet floor. Julia tried to recollect herself and sits up a little. 

“HU-HUMAN… YOU…?” Blackberry's voice trembles in a higher octave. 

What the hell…? Oh, it looks like Julia landed on top of Blackberry and is straddling his lap. Blackberry looks like he was on the verge of breaking down with the loud rattling of his ribcage. His eyelights the size of small pinpricks and his entire skull glowing so bright in a shade of blue, he looked as if he was about to cave into himself like a blue supernova. Julia immediately pins him down by his wrists and looks him dead in the sockets. 

“You listen to me and you listen to me _good_ . If you're gonna be staying the night, here’s one of my rules: unless I give you permission, you are _not_ to enter my bedroom. Got that?” 

Black simply nodded, but Julia squeezes on his wrists more, making the shaken skeleton bite back a whine. 

“Nodding ain't good enough—Do. You. Understand?” Julia stares him down. 

“Y-yes, ma'am…” Blackberry says weakly, closing his sockets tight as he felt his very SOUL screaming for her to yell at him like that again. To keep looking at him in such a way. This wasn't good. No, no, no… Her on top of him, pinning him down… It made him feel so… _helpless_ … Dear stars, what is this human doing to him? What is happening to him? 

Julia takes her socks, gets off of Blackberry, and puts them back in the drawer. “Out. _Now_.” She points at the door and Blackberry immediately heads out and to the living room where he promptly sits down on the couch… And grabs a throw pillow and places it over his lap. 

“Black! Why in the name of Toriel did you go into her bedroom?! That's rude and an invasion of her privacy!” Blueberry lectures him. 

“I-I know that, you idiot! She already yelled at me about it!” Black stammered, “She… I was just attempting to clean that junky room when I… I saw that she had a drawer full of… s-socks… She has a really nice pair in white… with l-lace… And it shows off each toe nuzzled into the soft fabric…” He shuddered and tried to calm his magic down. 

Blue blushes at this and looks away, “You do not go rummaging through a lady's sock drawer, you pervert! We're guests here and suppose to be helping miss Julia out!” 

Julia steps out of her bedroom and closes the door behind her. “So, uh, like I said to Blackberry, no going into my bedroom without my permission. Uhm… Anything I can do for you guys or…?” 

“Nonsense! Don’t lift a thing! We’re here to help _you_ my friend! I’ll go make something good for us in the kitchen!” Blueberry immediately goes over to said kitchen. 

“Ah, I really don’t have much in my kitchen! …Except that leftover pasta dish I made the other day… I don’t really cook much… Just never saw much of a need since it’s just me here, so I order out.” 

“MISS JULIA! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! Humans need proper nutrients in order to live!” Blueberry scolded her, making her wince in guilt. “This being the case, we’ll have to do a food run.” 

“Ah, yeah, about that… Maybe a different store? I called off due to being ill…” 

“Blue, why not go to that one store closer to our neighborhood?” Black points out. 

“That lovely farmer’s market in the monster district? That sounds like a great idea, actually! We’ll get the necessary ingredients and our human can get some fresh air!” Blue claps with a big grin. 

“Uhm, would I be allowed since… y’know? The monster district?” Julia asks. 

“But of course! Though you humans ostracize us, we monsters welcome all.” Black says matter-of-fact-ly. 

_Welp… I guess we gotta go outside…_

_Don’t waaaaaaanna though…_

_I mean, I gotta put on pants and a bra and go out in sunlight where there are people and last I check, people sucked._

_…But dammit, I can’t say no to them—they’re cute. I wonder if those little assholes know how cute they actually are and using that to their advantage to get whatever they want?_

“…Fine. I’ll go get dressed. Give me a couple of minutes.” Julia heads right back into her bedroom with a close of her door. 

“…Enough of this façade, Blue, I know what you’re up to.” Blackberry says. 

“Why, Black, whatever do you mean? Please explain.” Blueberry simply asks, taking the seat next to him. 

“I know your game, you little asshole—you’re trying to win over the human.” Black growls. 

“Blackberry! Are you accusing me?! Why, I never! I truly value miss Julia as a friend!” Blueberry looks saddened for a moment… 

…Until his frown turned up into a big grin. 

“You, on the other hand, don’t seem to be doing yourself any favors by making her so mad and distrusting of you. It is truly a shame, though… But I really should be thanking you. Your blunders are actually benefitting me immensely.” Blueberry says in a calm, confident tone. 

“So you DO admit you have feelings for her!!” Black snaps, feeling his magic boiling. 

“I will admit… That this human has… Caught my attention. Same goes for you I assume? Making your magic act peculiar and the rushing feeling deep down in your very SOUL?” Blueberry sighs. 

“Don't be ludicrous! She's just another human. Though she is better than those filthy whores my useless brother keeps bringing in.” Blackberry crosses his arms. “Aside from that, I'm not going to let some baby bones like you try and take her. I'll take pity on her and claim her as my pet.” 

“Why, Blackberry, are you declaring a challenge? You know that I, The Magnificent Blueberry, never backs down!” Blueberry’s eyelights turn into bright blue stars. 

“Then you should know that I, The Malevolent Blackberry, never backs down either!” Surprisingly, Black's eyelights become stars as well. 

As the two stare each other down, there was a faint click of the door. 

“Hey, guys. If we're doin' this, I'm as ready as I'll ever be.” Julia calls out, making the two look over. 

Oh, _stars_ … 

Julia was wearing something close to a schoolgirl’s outfit: A blue, argyle print pleated skirt that was a few inches above the knee, a beige sweater vest over a white polo and to top it all off… Those very same socks Blackberry saw earlier and some Mary-Janes. 

“Uhh… Yo, guys? You okay or sick with some monster virus?? Your faces are glowing blue… _Can_ monsters get sick and can I catch it???” Julia asks, having a questionable look on her face. 

“H-human! You look… very nice! Uhm… Are you sure you want to wear those… _clothes_ out with us today?” Blueberry asked, crossing his legs with his hands folded over his lap. 

_If Blueberry ever had a weakness, it was a girl_ _in a school uniform… or any type of cosplay._

“It's pretty hot out, and I don't do well in the heat that much so I figure this would be nice. Ready to go?” Julia grabs her keys and opens the door. 

“Y-yes! About that… Could you give me a minute or two? Then I'll be ready!” Blue’s grin looked strained as sweat accumulated on his skull. 

“’Kay. I'll be chilling in the car. Spare key is in the key bowl so lock up when you guys are ready.” Julia shrugs and closes the door behind her. 

“…Black?” 

“What?” 

“If you would be so kind as to pass me that spare throw pillow? I-I need it for a moment.” 

**Blueberry’s Thoughts**

_As far back as Blueberry could remember,_ _he never really held deep affection for anyone, aside from his brother, and_ _the platonic adoration and friendship of Queen Toriel. That is not_ _to say that he was inexperienced in dating. Why, he has had plently of dates, but as a skeleton of high standards_ _, he rather be friends than lovers. Then,_ _there was you. He couldn't outright say that he was in love with you because he just met you, but the moment he saw you sparked… something. He wanted to be closer. Maybe it was just_ _a simple crush that would go away with time? It has to be—besides, what would_ _Papy think? He's so wary and untrusting of humans…_

_Blackberry, having shown interest in his new friend, didn't sit right with him. He didn't_ _know why at first, but the thought of you spending more time with Black than with him made his magic boil_ _. Him touching her soft body,_ _cuddling one another, her_ _dark brown eyes lidded with a mischievous grin as those soft, pillowy “come hither" lips curl into a smile_ _…_

_While he doesn't have lips,_ _he would love nothing more than to feel those same lips on his teeth. Oh, stars, save him… He shouldn't have these thoughts—friendship is the most important thing and that is how it shall remain! A_ _platonic friendship! What kind of Royal Guardsman would he be if he just jump several chapters ahead of the very Dating Manual he holds so dear?!_

_Please… Let this feeling cease…_

**Blackerry's Thoughts**

_In his world, it was a kill or be killed world._ _With him and his brother, they made absolutely sure to thrive in this world—that is what led him into being the captain of the Royal Guard. Never show weakness and take out anyone who opposed. That was what he live by, but when the_ _human miraculously broke the barrier, everything and everyone was in new territory._

_You…_

_How_ **_dare_ ** _you basically_ _flip his world upside down like it was just that easy._ _He would never in a million years let anyone—let alone a pathetic human—talk down to him_ _nor humiliate him_ _like that. They would be dead where they stand!_ _But the way you look at him and_ _how your words were laced with venom… as if no one else_ _mattered e_ _xcept for you two._ _He will deny until the day he dusts before he would admit that_ _a human of all things riled him up. He trembles in a mixture of fear and desire whenever you got angry with him. The feeling and memory of you pinning him down?_ _Talking down to him…_ _He could already feel his very SOUL trying so hard to escape from his ribcage and pool magic at his pelvis._

_One thing is clear—he must have her._ _However_ _, having now_ _known_ _what Blue's intentions are, this will be more of a competition_ _. He will not lose._

— 

The trio arrived to the grocery store in question. It really looked like a giant strip mall/farmer's market fusion and was heavily crowded with monsters as far as the eye could see in varying shapes and sizes. 

“Whoa… This place looks so cool…” Julia said in awe. However, in much awe as she was in, she still remembered her hungover state. She had a water bottle on her and placed her magnetic sunglasses over her regular glasses as she headed out of the car. 

“This place looks way nicer than my job by a long shot…” 

“But of course! This is an establishment made by monster kind! So it is of utmost importance to keep it in the best of shape.” Blackberry says, with a bit of smug pride in his tone. 

“Well, just lookin' I kinda see why people like to cook more.” Julia perked up a bit. 

“Good! That's the spirit, Miss Julia. Let's go, shall we?” Blueberry takes her right hand while Blackberry takes her left. This make Julia glance at him. 

“Don't misunderstand, human. I'm doing this for your well-being. While there are some soft monsters that are overly friendly, there are still some monsters who would leap at the chance to take that SOUL of yours. So stay close to us and don't stray.” Black tells Julia and she gives a slow nod and starts walking with them. 

The wafting smells of fresh baked breads, teas and spices surrounded the farmer's market part of the area. Various monsters and surprisingly a few humans were window shopping while some chatted with one another. It… Looked nice. If only the rest of the world could be like that. 

“Uhm, so… get the basics? Fruits and veggies, yeah? We are getting into the season where there should be a lot of corn… Maybe get some melons…” 

“Sansy~!!” 

Lord have mercy on our unfortunate souls—what the fuck was that sound? Did someone step on a duck? 

Suddenly, a short bunny monster that looked like she came fresh outta Hot Topic bound over and _glomps_ (man, that word hasn't been used in years) on Blackberry, making the skeleton stumble over. 

“It's been so long! Twee-hee-hee! I missed you and your brother so much! Didja miss me?” The bunny asks in a sickly sweet tone as she ran her clawed fingers through one side of her hair. 

“CANDY! CEASE AND DESIST! YOU CLINGLY LITTLE WRETCH!!” Blackberry pushes the rabbit off of him and dusted himself off as if the woman was diseased. 

“You're still so grouchy, huh? Twee-hee! You look so cute when you're mad!” And there was a sudden shift in the air and suddenly the small monster was surrounded by several floating bones with sharpened tips encased in a blue aura. 

“My patience is wearing thin. What do you _want_?” Black growls, and while Julia is use to seeing him being super grouchy, he looked as scary as… well, a monster. 

“I can't see one of my favorite skeletons? I'm hurt… I wanted to see you guys but you've been, like, totally ghosting me!” The bunny looks over at an awkward Julia before her cheery look changed into that of a neutral poker face. “Uhh, what's with the _human_? Don't tell me you're a human fucker like your brother. That's so gro-o-o-o-ss!” 

“Dude, I'm like, _right_ here.” Julia said. She wants to punt this little edgy easter bunny reject across a field. 

“Ah, it speaks. Aren't we monsters good enough for you, Sansy? Or maybe you just wanna get her SOUL? Oooh! That’s, like, so mean! I love it! You'd be so strong and show these humans their proper place for leaving us underground to rot for centuries!” Okay. Edgy bunny is a total racist. Lovely. 

Blackberry was quiet for a moment before he took a step towards her. Though he was short compared to Julia's height, Black practically towered this furball. 

“While it would be nice to exact justice on the very race that has sealed us away, I will do no such thing. Secondly, who I have as my mate, whether they be monster or human is _none_ of your concern.” One of the bones are in very close contact with the rabbit's chest , “I never want to see your wretched existence near me or my brother ever again. A lowly monster that tries to serve as a piece of trashy arm candy is no different than a common whore and I will not have my family’s reputation drag down to your level. _Never_ speak ill of my human again.” And with that, Black wraps his arm around Julia’s waist and the trio move forward. 

“Awwh… My poor Sansy… You've gotten soft. Twee-hee-hee!” The monster titters and skips off. 

“…Soooo… I'm _your_ human, huh?” Julia blurts out, making Black falter in his steps. 

“I only said that so that monster would back off! Don't get the wrong idea!” Black huffed. 

“Was she can ex? She was really friendly with ya ‘Sansy.’” Julia snorted and Black just froze in place. Having heard her almost using his actual name… Black's SOUL _shuddered_. 

“Yo… Uhh, you gonna be okay?” Julia waves a hand in front of his face. 

“The Malevolent Blackberry is always okay! Come now, human! We must move forward!!” 

_Hmm… Methinks that a certain someone has_ _developed a crush. How interestingly funny!_

— 

It was getting rather late—practically night time—and everything was set up and prepared for the “slumber party.” Snacks & drinks were set up on the coffee table along with several Blu-rays of re-mastered movies. 

“I kinda feel like the odd one out since I don't have a sleeping bag… I got this futon, though! Ordered it from Amazon a year ago…” Julia says as she rolls it out on the living room floor. “I haven’t had a sleepover since I was kid, but… It feels pretty nice.” 

“Is there any movie you wanna watch?” Blueberry asks, wearing some rather cute pajamas with a star print on it. 

“Well, it depends, do you guys like creepypastas?” 

“What in star’s name is a ‘creepypasta’? Some weird pasta dish?? We just ate, human!” Black scolded and Julia giggles. 

“Nah, nah, it’s like some ‘scary’ story. It’s pretty cheesy… Depending of the reader—nowadays, they’re getting better with the creep factor.” Julia explains. 

The two skeletons shared a glance at one another before looking back at Julia. 

“As long as it isn’t too creepy, human.” Blue said. 

“Cool. I’mma go change into my night clothes. BRB!” Julia hurries off to her room. 

BlackBerry’s phone went off and he looks at it. It’s Rus. 

**Mutt** **10:07PM:** **hey bro. everything goin** **alright w the human?**

**Me 10:10PM:** **Of course! We did run into a bit of a problem** **, though. That** **one rabbit monster we use to take out our heat on showed up.** **Did you** **talk to her? I thought we swore to never be around that whore again?!**

**Mutt 10:25PM: srry bro. hvnt seen her in a while** **. gotta** **b careful—she is bad news and with the wrong crowd of monsters.**

**Me 10:28PM: That being the case, I would like you** **to keep an eye out for her to make sure she doesn’t cause trouble for us or my human.**

“It’s funny how putting on pajamas can make one feel all sleepy all of a sudden.” Julia yawns and pads in, wearing a loose purple camisole and some galaxy boy shorts. She grabs her PS4 controller and presses the triangle button to activate YouTube and searches for ‘Craigslist Creepypasta.’ 

Ah, Mr. Nightmare, you never disappoint with your stories. It had a nice mix between cheesy and scary. While Blackberry seemed rather uninterested, Blueberry had become a little clingy. Poor thing… 

“Is this story too scary for you, Blueberry?” Julia softly rub the top of his skull. 

Blue immediately shakes his skull, “T-THE MAGNIFICENT SANS LAUGHS AT THIS!! NOT SCARY AT—” 

SHIT THERE WAS A JUMPSCARE!!! 

_…Dammit, they should’ve given warning! Aaaand there is a small pokey skeleton clinging onto you for dear life_ _… Maybe this wasn’t such_ _a good idea_ _._

“I'm so sorry, Blue! I didn't know they put jumpscares in the video… Are you going to be okay?” Julia hugs on Blueberry and slowly rubs along his… Spine and ribs? Well, like, rubbing his back to comfort him. The skeleton suddenly went frigid before pressing his hands on Julia's waist, feeling his phalanges pressing against her soft flesh. 

“Nn… Hu-human… You're t-touching…” Blueberry's voice rasps. 

“Oh! S-sorry, do you want me to leave you be?” Julia tries to pulls back, but Blueberry didn't let her go. Julia blushes a little bit and swallows her embarrassment. I mean, you would be, too, if you had a skeleton you just met had his skull buried against your breasts and nuzzling them… Wait, is he… _purring_? “Uhh… Blue?” 

“H-human, that really scared me… Uhm… Could I sleep with you tonight? Please?” Sans voice was so small right now as he looked up at Julia with those big blue puppydog eyelights. 

_HHHHHNNNNGGG! The cuteness is too real!!_

“Of course. It's the least I could do for playing such a scary video. Imma turn in for the night cuz I'm really tired…” Julia yawned and gets herself situated in her futon. 

“WHAT?! HE GETS TO SLEEP WITH YOU JUST BECAUSE HE WAS A BABYBONES AND AFRAID OF SOME VIDEO?!” Blackberry fumes and crosses his arms. 

“Black, inside voice—I don't want my crappy neighbors posting a complaint about me,” Julia shushes him, “but if you're going to throw a fit, how about both of you share the futon with me? It's big enough for all 3 of us.” 

Julia pulls Blackberry down so he'll land on the futon. As both skeletons gets settled in the futon, Julia puts her PS4 in Rest Mode, turns the TV off and closes her eyes. 

“G'night, Blueberry. G'night, Blackberry…” Julia murmurs as she let's sleep powerful spell overtake her. 

“Good night, human.” 

“Sweet dreams, human.” 


	5. Blushing Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Uh... Things happened. Skeletons happened. You're gonna need a cold shower after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!
> 
> Get it? Heating up? Heheheh... Okay, I'll leave.

Mmm… Sleeping feels so good. Your whole body is fully relaxed and you're in that one spot that feels so right that you never wanna leave, regardless if you have to pee or not. Everyone has had that moment where you gotta go, but you're too comfy in bed and don't wanna leave, right? Thankfully, Julia didn't have to so that means she never had to leave bed. She's all warm and happy… This is the best… 

_…_ _Wait._

_There is a hand groping at_ _your breast. And someone's head between your breast_ _and—excuse me—a hand groping your_ _ass! Shit, did you get blacked out drunk and had a threesome? Nooooo, they need to get out…_

_No, wait. Wait, wait, wait_ _… That didn't happen. You were having a sleepover with…!_

Julia's eyes immediately open wide. She was tangled up with some really cuddly skeletons. Well, shit. 

Blueberry has his hand up her cami, barely able to get a handful of her whole breast, wincing a little since her nipple was being pinched between his phalanges. The skeleton was purring rather loudly and—oh, my God… _There is a pelvis pressed against your ass._ Blackberry was just as guilty, having his head nuzzled deep between her breasts and groping her ass with his sharp clawed hand. Is it just a thing that skeleton _monsters_ do? The whole purring thing? 

_‘What the hell am I suppose to do?!’_ Julia thought to herself. Oh! Maaaaybe she can wiggle her way out. Just… shift a little— 

“ _Mmm_ … Human, you're so darn _soft_ …” Blueberry murmured before _rolling_ his pelvis against her ass. Well then! 

Blackberry growled and nuzzles himself closer. “M I N E…” Uhh… Okay, these guys are really clingy. 

“GUYS, WAKE UP!!” Julia yelled. 

Both skeletons jolted and try to sit up, but Blueberry’s phalanges tugged at her nipple as he was trying to wake up, which resulted in… 

“ _Aaahn~!! ♡_ ” Julia _moaned_. 

_Can I go back in time? I wanna go back in time so I don't_ _do what I just did. Kill me. I can't believe I let that out…_

Both skeletons just sit up and _stare_. It was rather uncomfortable seeing as how both skulls erupted in different shades of blue with their eyelights gone. 

“I-I'm gonna go, uh, take a shower… L-later.” Julia mumbles and speed walks to her room with a slam of her door. 

“Fuck this competition—I must have her.” Blackberry tries running towards Julia's bedroom, but Blueberry holds him back. 

“Not on my watch!” Blueberry growls. 

“As if you can stop me! I am not waiting any longer! I will proclaim my feelings for her, make her my pet and breed her proper!” Blackberry struggles, trying to get closer to the door. 

“Do you hear yourself?! You sound like…” Blueberry has a look of realization on his face. “We need to go back home immediately.” 

Blueberry reaches and grabs his cellphone to call Stretch. 

“yo, bro. ‘sup?” 

“Papy, could you and Rus come pick us up? Black is exhibiting… Certain feelings for the human." 

“…ok. we'll be right over.” 

“I AM FINE! I JUST WANT TO SEE THE HUMAN!!” Blackberry growls and tries to reach for the doorknob. 

Suddenly, two tall skeletons monsters teleported in the middle of the living room. 

“where's the human, blue?” Stretch asks, looking around the apartment. 

“She is currently taking a shower." Blue responds with a sigh as Rus easily picks up a rather huffy Blackberry. 

“You damn Mutt!! I order you to let me go this instant!!” Black struggles, but no dice. 

“m'sorry, m'lord. no can do. For the human's sake, we should prolly get you home from what blue told stretch. don't wanna ruin the chance with her in yer current state.” Rus drawls. 

“what about you, bro? you, uh, feeling okay?” Stretch rubs the back if his skull. 

“Y-yes, for the most part… At least for now… Uhm… We should probably wait until the human is done with her shower." Blueberry stammered and sighs. 

Julia got out of the shower after about 20 or so minutes. She stepped out of her room, wearing a ‘Nope! Not Today!’ shirt, shorts and some comfy black kneesocks. 

“SHIT!! Why are all you skeletons in my home?! What the hell??” Julia screeches. 

“hey, kiddo.” Stretch waves. 

“hey there, darlin'.” Rus winks at her with a smirk. 

“…YOU! You freakin' cock-blocking asshole! You have the nerve to show yer skull to me after killing my plan and my buzz to have someone to cuddle the other night and THEN, you get yourself laid?! I dunno how it's possible since you're a skeleton, but regardless, fuck you, Rus!” Julia tears into Rus like wet tissue paper. 

“such a dirty mouth from a cute little human…” Rus chuckles. “gotta thank ya, though. those humans really did want me like you said.” 

“…Get out of my home before I jam your tibia up your coccyx.” Julia huffs. 

“kinky. ya promise?” Rus chuckles again. Messing with this human is fun. “eh, we should prolly get goin' like you said. m'lord ain't feeling too well. 

“Oh, dang… Blackberry, what's wrong, dude?” Julia actually looked concerned. 

“H-human, you… Are showing concern for me?” Blackberry's voice trembles as he looks at her. His eyelights were blown wide and hazy. 

“Well, _yeah_. Just because you're a pain in my ass doesn't mean I don't worry about you. I've only known you and Blueberry for a few days, but I would consider us… Like, friends.” Julia shrugs and walks over to rub Blackberry's skull. “I hope you get better, dude. Y'know… I think given the circumstances… Here.” Julia grabs a spare notepad and scribbles on it before tearing it off and handing the paper to Black. “Here's my number…” 

Julia could have sworn for a brief moment, she saw that Black's eyelights changed into big blue hearts. 

Blueberry glared at Black for a moment before letting out a petulant whine. 

“Human? I'm so sorry we have to leave so soon. Could I have a hug before we go?” Blueberry begs. 

“Aww, sure, dude…” Julia pulls Blueberry into a hug with a soft giggle. 

Blueberry hugs her back, but also gets a good squish of breasts against him. 

… 

…Okay, uh, hug finished? Aaaand he is not letting go. Guess he wants a longer hug? 

…Why does he smell like Blueberries? Strong scent… It's not bad, but it smells a little more heavy and sweet. 

“Uh, Bluebs? Gonna let go?” 

“Nnn, don’t want to… You feel so nice and soft…” 




“aaaand hug time is over!” Stretch yanks Blueberry away by his bandana and both Rus and Stretch teleport away with their brothers in tow. 

…Well. Guess now that she's by her lonesome, let's get back to that job hunt. 

— 

“PAPY! LEMME GO!!” Blue huffed and struggled. “THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY IS PERFECTLY FINE!” 

“not buyin' it, bro. we could smell ya from a mile away. looks like you're having your rut early. same for the brat, too.” 

“THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! OUR RUT DOES NOT START FOR A FEW MORE MONTHS!!” Blackberry yelled. “I want to go back to my human!” 

“ _Your_ human?! She is not yours, because she will be mine!” Blueberry growled. 

“whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. what in toriel's name are you two going on about?” Stretch cuts in. “you just met this human and barely know her!” 

“My SOUL has been acting funny since our first exchange… She has a good SOUL, Papy, but at the same time, they seem so lonely and closed off. Like they're hesitant towards people…” Blueberry sighed. “You're right, I do barely know her, but… I would like to get to know her more. I mean, she can trust us, right, Papy?” 

“…” Stretch remained silent. 

“m'lord, you could have any human you want. in fact, i could find ya one that can take the ease of yer rut. it does wonders for me than just stealin' away a random snow bunny.” Rus chuckles, reminiscing on his past sexcapades. 

“I DON'T WANT SOME FILTHY HUMAN OFF THE STREETS!! I WANT **_HER_ ** AND I WANT HER NOW!” Black started stomping his boot on the floor. He was starting to throw a tantrum. 

“no can do, m'lord. You might scare off your little human friend. how about for now, you chill in yer room and try to wait this rut out?” Rus just pushes Black into his room, shuts the door and seals it shut with his magic for good measure. 

“Uhm, I-I think I may have forgotten something at the human’s home. I should go over there to get it!” Blueberry sweats a little, and Stretch immediately gave him a “seriously?” look. “I-I am not as bad as Blackberry! So I should be good to go!” 

“i love ya, bro, but no can do. gonna hafta chill out here until it ends.” 

Both Berries were practically grounded from seeing the human for a while. 

— 

“…Look, I’m really sorry I’m late with rent—some things have been happening with my job and they’ve been cutting my hours, but I’m really trying to fix that.” Julia explained in a rather sad tone. She felt like a little kid who was trying to give an excuse for why they didn’t give their parent their report card. 

“Regardless, Ms. Julia, late rent isn’t something that can be overlooked. We can’t give you special treatment over the other occupants staying here. There will be a late fee and if you cannot pay it, you will receive a letter from the judge at the local courthouse. If you fail to pay by the date printed, you will be evicted from the apartment.” The leasing manager explained to Julia. 

“Right, right, I understand. I’m going to go now to see what I can do.” Julia gets up and heads out the leasing office, but not before the manager gives a final “Have a good day!” 

With the click of the door, Julia turned the corner and walked a couple of feet away. Then, she came to a stop. 

“F-Fuckin’ bitch… Why the _fuck_ would you wish me to have a ‘good day’ when Imma get kicked out from my fucking job?!” Julia could feel her face getting hot as tears stream down her face. 

_It hurts._

_It fucking hurts to exist right now._

_Everything hurts, my heart feels like it’s about to give out and I wanna throw up…_

_Just… Make it home. You can’t afford to be_ _crying and having another fucking anxiety attack._ _And_ _you know you drip a lotta snot when you cry._

It took a good couple of minutes before Julia made it back to her apartment. She just grabbed her heavy blanket and curled up under it. She needed to sleep this shit day off. 

Julia didn’t wake up until it was 8:41PM. 

… 

No messages on her phone, which was surprising since Blueberry would blow up her phone and now that Blackberry has her number, she is super surprised to not receive any texts from him. 

_…Shit, what the hell am I suppose to do?_

_Work cut my hours and now I’m really regretting_ _taking these days off…_ _I’m gonna be homeless… I’m such a fuckin’ fuck up! I can’t take care of myself_ _!!_

_I hate myself, I really do, because I’m so fucking useless_ _at everything_ _…_ _I’m gonna lose my home…_

_I’m gonna be homeless… I don_ _’t_ _want to go back to my parents_ _… I rather die…_

_…Which would probably be for the best. No one would miss me. It’d be one less problem… one less burden… even if someone did miss me, I’ll be forgotten soon enough…_

_I’m probably better off—_

**_AAAAAHH!!_ **

A loud sound of a goat screaming broke her thoughts. She reached for her phone and there was a text from an unknown number. 

**Unknown 9:21** **PM: hey**

**Me** **9:25PM** **: Hi.** **Sup?**

_Let’s see if I fuck with this person or not. See if they’re a creep…_

**Unknown 9:27PM:** **nm hby?**

_Wow, 10/10 spelling._

**Me** **9:27PM: I’m good. Tempted to** **go drink or whatever** **. Who is this? Don’t recognize your number.**

_Unknown is typing…_

**Unknown** **9:31PM:** **now where wud the fun b in telling u? people think mystery is** **sexy** **rite** **?**

**Me 9:** **32PM: Dude, just admit you're a creep so I can post this convo on** **r/creepyPMs and block you.**

**Unknown 9:35PM: u r no fun. it's your favorite cock-blocking skel.** **;)**

_UGH!!... Well fuck me proper with a chainsaw… This asshole._

**Me 9:37PM:** **You. Fuck you.** **What do you want? I'm not going to the bar again knowing you'll be there with some thirsty thot shakin' her** **undercarriage for you. =_=** **Go eat a dick and leave me alone.**

Julia updated her contact's list with a small chuckle. 

**Fucknugget 9:** **52PM:** **ur so feisty. so hot.**

**Me 9:53PM: I never thought I'd say this, but I rather be talking to your brat of a brother than you right now.** **Don't go hitting on me.** **You're creepy.**

**Fucknugget 9:57PM: sry 2 say but u** **wont b hearing frm him for a couple days.** **he b sick but itll clear up in** **2 wks or so.**

“Aww, man. He's sick? I didn't know monsters to get sick… I feel bad now…” Julia mumbled. 

**Me 10:02PM: That sucks… I hope he get's better soon.** **If it's possible, how about** **I** **do a little “Get Well Soon”** **care package. You and Stretch don’t mind do you?**

…Rus glances at Julia through the one part of her window that wasn’t covered by her curtains outside her apartment. 

It probably wouldn’t be the best idea since Black was starting his rut. Same for Blueberry. From the looks of it, those two seem to be crushing hard on this human. 

… 

**Fucknugget 10:** **15PM:** **s** **ure** **. m’bro and** **b** **lue would appreciate** **that. o yea both** **of them** **are gonna be outta commission.** **here’s our address…**

Rus loves being a dick. His brother better appreciate this… 

— 

Julia spent the night, aside from texting Rus, was doing some late night job hunting. She applied for a few jobs as far as an office job and book stores. Hopefully luck would be on her side and she’ll get a job that is less stressful to her mentally. She was able to give a call to a close friend about her situation and they were able to loan her enough money to not only cover rent for this month and the next, but a good amount for food. Normally, Julia would be hesitant to take such a big amount of money because… well, wouldn’t you do the same, or at least ask “what do you want in return,” but their friend just shook their head, stating that in times of crisis, it’s always good to have a backup plan. Julia nodded in understanding and thought about finding a cheaper place to live… But honestly, living in an already crappy place in a not so good part of the neighborhood? Prolly not going to find anything cheaper and will have to do what most people her age does and go back to living with her folks, which… honestly? She rather live with the struggles of homelessness. 

After paying the bills, Julia went to the corner store nearby to gather some items to make a bit of a care package for Black and Blue. Thankfully the store had a small section dedicated to monster. Sure, she could have gone to the monster Farmer’s Market, but remembering what Black said, she didn’t feel comfortable going by herself. Maybe another time… After paying for everything, Julia grabbed he_r items and headed to her car. 

“Buh-duh-duh… Okay, here's the address, so let's put this in Google Maps…” Julia set up her phone and sets it in the cupholder as she drives off. 

Took about 20 or so minutes and… Damn. This place is swaaaank-y! This makes your neighborhood really look like a shithole. 

“…Maybe if I lose enough weight and wear make-up more, I could reel in a rich dude and be a sugar baby… without the gross sex…” Julia looks around the nice neighborhood. It looks like only rich people or celebrities live here. “Okay, here's the pla—why the fuck is there snow on the roof?! It's 86° out! I, uh… Y'know, you're friends with walking, talking skeletons—logic flew out the window long ago." She parks her car and steps out. She approached the front door in the rhythm of “shave and a haircut, two bits.” 

“…oh. julia? why are you here? uh, no offense, kiddo.” Stretch answered, looking rather surprised… or as surprised as he could be. He usually has a neutral expression. 

“None taken. Didn't Rus tell you I was coming here? He and I were texting last night and I said I would come over to give Blackberry and Blueberry a little “get well soon" care package since he said they were sick. 

Stretch squints his sockets and leans back inside to glare at a rather guilty looking Rus taking a slow drag of his vape. “…okay, you can come inside, but, uh, just chill in the living room for now.” 

Julia nods and heads inside. Once again, this place is quite impressive, but… Something was… different. 

“…Are you guys, like, baking or something? It smells really good in here…” Julia sat down on the sofa. Whatever it was, it smelled really, _really_ good... 

“that's, uh…” Stretch couldn't form proper words. 

“our bros our tryin' out a new cologne. do ya like it?” Rus asked, his golden fangs give a small glimmer. 

“Yeah, honestly. People nowadays, well, humans mostly, where loud ass perfume and cologne that just kills my sense of smell. Thankfully, coffee beans are a good neutralizer. Whatever Blackberry and Blueberry are using is really nice… Soft, smooth, but heavy smell. It's like be enveloped in a hug or a blanket fresh out the dryer…” Julia sighed softly as she lies back in the sofa. 

_It really smells good… It almost feels like you're getting high…And a little hot and bothered?_ _Well, you are on your last week of BC pills, so… There's that…_

_…Where are Blueberry and Blackberry? You really want to see them. Or at least just be_ _close_ _by to them._

“Stretch, I wanna see Blueberry for a bit, if that's okay? Just to drop these off?” 

“i can just give it to him.” 

“Stretch, I learned that monsters can't get human's sick, so I just wanna drop these off to Blue and Black and I'll be out of your hair. 

…Ah, shit. You just… 

“nyeh heh heh. it's okay. no skin off my bones, if you know what i mean.” Stretch snickers. “just fair warning? if something happens and you're uncomfortable, just holler.” 

Julia nods and approaches Blueberry's door, but before she could knock, there was a loud **SLAM** against the door, along with some scratching noises. 

Okay, uh… Weird…? 

Julia knocks on the door. “Hey, Bluebs? It's me, Julia. Rus told me you and Blackberry were kinda sick and junk, so I made you guys a little goodie basket to… y'know, like, hope you get better soon?” 

The door cracks open a bit and not only was Julia hit with a wave of heavy blueberry scented musk… And there he was, The Magnificent Blueberry standing before her, not wearing his Battle Body, but a black T-shirt with “RAD DUDE" spelled out in white bones and some blue shorts. She can actually see more of his bones. He really is like a skeleton, but… A bit more… stocky-er? Thicker? Dunno the proper word… 

“H-Human… You…” Whoa, his voice went down an octave… “I-I, thank you. I really appreciate such a kind offer…” 

“It's what friends do, silly. I got you a get well soon card, some snacks and other junk to keep your mind busy while you're all holed up in your room.” Julia smiles and leans down to press a soft kiss on the top of his skull. Whoa, was he getting a fever? Poor thing… 

“ _Nnn_ … _Miss Julia_ … C-could you please come in my room? J-just for a little bit? Please…?” Blueberry whimpers, looking up at her. His skull was practically covered in a cyan blue and, yep, those eyelights were full blown hearts. 

“I will right after I give Blackberry his care package. It's only fair. Okay?” 

Blueberry growled a bit at the mention of Blackberry, crossing his arms and looking away a bit. “Fine… But come back as soon as you give him his care package… P-please.” 

“Sure thing. Seeya in a bit.” 

— 

Blackberry hated all of this. He hated his rut. Normally, he would have everything under complete control by either sparring with Alphys, doing exercises or burn off some steam with his brother and bang some random whore he would find around Muffets. He can't do that anymore, because all his mind could focus on was the human. That wretched woman who basically ruined his life with her presence and her smile and her softness and her fertility enriched scent. 

He wanted to _breed_ her. Have her covered in his scent and his marks so other monsters knew that she was all his. He wonder how much bigger she would get bearing his children? 

This was horrible… Being holed up in his room as if he were some prisoner… He shifts and lies face down on his bed, rocking his hips back and forth against one of his pillows he had against his body. Just to take some of the edge off, but it wasn't working as much as he'd like. 

He needs to have her. Maybe if he could sneak off, get on his motorcycle and sped off… 

Wait. 

That scent. Someone different is here. 

**_Knock-knock-knock_ **

“Blackberry? You okay in there? It's me, Julia. Can I come in?” 

_He would rather he_ _come in you…_

Blackberry slowly got up and made his way to the door and opened it and blessed be, here you were… 

“Human…” 

“Hey there, dude… Your bro told me you and Blueberry were sick, so I got you guys a care package to kinda take your mind off things or… like, y'know what I mean.” Julia shrugged and have Blackberry a basket full of goodies. 

“That is… Very considerate of you, hu—Julia. This… _sickness_ shall clear up in about two weeks or so… Uhm… You can join me in my room if you wish…” Black said as he was barely able to keep is posture. 

“H-hey… Let’s get you back to bed—you can barely stand!” Julia helps hold him steady. Wow, his entire body was really warm. “Whoa, you're burning up!” 

“I-I'm fine… I… Just need to sit down…” Blackberry slowly sits down on his bed and Julia sits next to him. 

There was a moment of silence for about a minute. 

“Is… There anything I can do for you…? Like get you some ice water to try and cool you off, or—” Julia’s words were cut off as she was pressed down on the bed, having her arms pinned by Black. 

“…D-dude? Chill out? You're starting to scare me…” 

“I… I'm… Please forgive me… But… I _need_ you…” 

And before she could process it, she felt a row of sharp teeth pressed against her lips. 

Blackberry… The skeleton monster was kissing Julia, a human… 

He doesn't even have lips, but it feels… Nice? Why the hell does it feel ni— 

“You filthy human… This is all your fa-fault… You did this… You’ve ruined me…” Black said in a shaky voice as he trailed kisses to her neck. 

“W-wait, that's _sens—Nn_ … Bla… Ahn… ” Julia mewled and squirmed under him. His _sharp_ teeth close to the juncture of her shoulder and neck. 

“You smell so good and fertile… But I bet you can smell me, too, huh…? I… I heard you outside... And that you went to that brat, Blueberry first… I can smell him on you…” Black growled. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Blueberry walks inside, looking rather pissed. 

“What are you doing with **m y h u m a n** ?” 

“Back off!! She came to me!” 

The two were glaring at one another when suddenly the room was surrounded in floating glowing bones. 

“S-STREEEETCH! I'M HOLLERING NOW!!” Julia screams. 

— 

So. Uh. THAT happened. 

Julia got smooched by a skeleton. 

As for the Berry Bros? Yeeeeah, they're kinda, sorta, grounded? Their doors are sealed with magic… 

“…they aren't normally like that. it's their sickness talkin'.” Stretch admits, rubbing the back of his skull. 

“Dude, there is no sickness like that I've ever seen. Don't lie to me!” Julia huffs. “What is wrong with them?! They need to do to a doctor—they're burning up!” 

“i think she deserves to know the truth. she'd find out sooner or later.” Rus chimes in. “so ya know how some of yer domestic animals and feral animals have their time in the season where they mate an' stuff?” 

“Yeah? Like when female dogs and cats go into heat and junk? What, you gonna tell me they're in heat?” Julia snorted a buy as she laugh. 

“nah. black n' blue are male monsters so male monsters go into a rut. in short, they're in a state of mind where for the next two weeks or so, their goal is to breed n' breed n' breed until their rut is over. sometimes these things last every season, once or twice a year or once a month—it depends on the monster. there are a multitude of ways to get the heat or rut to calm down. one way is to burn off some magic through exercise or sparring or… masturbating or sex. to be honest with you, just spankin' it gives temporary relief and the rut just comes back 10 times worst. really… really frustrating." Rus explained. 

For a moment, Julia was at a lost for words. It took her a few minutes to comprehend the information she was just given. 

“So… Like… Ho-hold on, I’m trying to find the proper words.” Julia pinched the top of the bridge of her nose. “Okay, so monsters occasionally go into heat, or rather, in the case of male monsters, they go into a rut. They have the need to ‘breed’ and whatever until the urges go away after some time if I’m understanding that correctly? I don't understand why they were fighting. I mean… This is a monster thing and last I check, I'm a human. So… Why are they acting like this around me?” 

“well, if it wasn't painfully obvious already, our bros like you. that and you really aren't helping much since you're currently ovulating and that scent is driving them up the wall.” Stretch adds. 

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa _whoa_! How the hell did you—?!” 

“we monsters have a better sense of smell than you humans.” Rus chuckles. 

“…You guys are weird. All of you. I would like to cancel my friend request.” Julia says and covers her face with her hands. This was embarrassing and she wanted to curl up and just disappear. 

“hey, heeeeey… no need to he embarrassed. oh, wow! rus, look at how red she's turnin'… nyeh heh heh.” Stretch chuckles and pokes at Julia's cheek, making her whine. 

“Leave me alone and lemme wallow in my shame.” Julia groans and smacks Stretch's hand. “So, like, in short, they're going through their rut and it lasts for about two weeks or whatever and it would be best if I just keep my distance until it's over? Seems easy enough… I got enough problems I gotta deal with as it is…” 

“oh? what’s goin' on. guess my hunch was right...” Stretch says. 

“It's a bunch of stuff happening at my place. It's… It’s like… Every renewed lease term, rent just goes up more and it's just getting more difficult to afford and to make things worse, they're cutting my hours badly at that fucking store and it’s pissing me off. I've tried several times to move to a lead position or supervisor position or, hell, just try to go for a full-time position there, but no dice!” Julia let out a dry laugh and shakes her head, “I know it's my supervisor’s doing. He's such a fuckin' piece of shit… Oh, sure, he'll give the lead position to someone who only worked there for six months with no previous experience that’s still in high school, but a person that's worked there for _several_ years with previous experience and has some college under her belt? Naaaaaah ! Like, heheheheh, fuck me, right?” Julia's voice started to break and even though she was smiling, hot tears ran down her cheeks. “I-I already have enough problems! I had my friend loan me some money so I can be good for rent this month and the next… But with the cut hours, how the hell am I suppose to afford my medications? Those meds are literally my lifeline—cuz if I didn't have them, I'd prolly off myself a looooong ass time ago. I-it-it's just… I can't handle this stress and I feel like I'm gonna break soon and lose _every-fucking-thing_ and hafta go back to my parents and I really, really, _really_ don't wanna go back there, an-and…” Julia hiccups and starts to cry. It's too much… it’s all too much… 

But in that moment, there were a pair of hands that slowly rub her back. 

“that's… really a lot of problems ya have goin' on in yer life, kiddo…” Rus says. He actually looked like he cared. 

“Welcome to my shitty life… I gotta find a better job, put college on the back burner _again_ and… I dunno… Finding a new job is a pain… I’m really sorry to just pour out all my problems out on you guys…” 

“ya got nothin' to apologize for, honey. it's prolly better that you let all that stuff out than keep it in. lemme get you some tissues and stuff.” Stretch says as he gets up and walks out of the room. 

“I-If you have any, some naproxen or acetaminophen? Uhm… I usually start to get a bad headache or sick after I cry…” Julia calls out. 

“Hey, Rus?” 

“yea?” 

“Don't read into it or be gross, but… Can I have a hug? Please?” 

“sure thing…” 

_The hug was really nice…_

— 

Julia ended up staying over for a few hours. Regardless of the berry bros’ heat, she really couldn't trust herself to be alone… 

“hey, it’s gettin' close to dinner time… got a cravin' for anythin', Julia?” Stretch asks. 

“Uhm… Honestly, Chinese food sounds good.” 

“cool beans. i know a local place that has some good moo goo gai pan.” Stretch chuckles for a bit. “hey, if you wanna stay over for the night, we got a few spare rooms in this place.” 

“I-I don't wanna be a bother…” Julia says. 

“naaaah, we’ve kinda grown attached to our little human.” Rus says. 

“You say that as if I'm some pet.” Julia leers at Rus. 

“well, you are smaller than us.” Rus pets Julia and she tries to bite his bony hand. 

“y'all are super crazy tall!! Streeeeetch, Rus is being an asshole!!” Julia tattles. 

“hey, no, i can't be an asshole if I don't have one. don't have the _guts_ for it.” Rus just hugs on Julia. 

“Noooooo! No puns! Augh! I… ***cough cough*** I'm dyin'… Imma haunt you… Play ‘The Mii Channel Remix,’ by YaBoyJDub for my funeral. Bleh!” Julia becomes dead weight and lies on the couch, having her tongue hang out for good measure. 

“aww, man, really? that's too bad… dead bodies can't have Chinese food.” Stretch tsks. 

“No! Wait! I'm alive! Please let the human have yummy Chinese food fun times!” Julia sits up. 

_Beef & broccoli, orange chicken and veggie fried rice. Your weakness _ _... I think my tongue had a mouth-gasm because it basically squirted the moment I took my first bite!_

“I wish these guys could deliver to my neighborhood. Speaking of, you guys live in a pretty ritzy part on the city. Not to shit on my species, buuuut my species is shit. How'd y'all get such a nice place? Are y'all escorts? Well, prolly not you, Stretch, but Rus prolly is.” 

“kitty got claws… why? you interested in my services? even if you were, you prolly couldn't afford it since we live in such a ‘ritzy' part of the city?” Rus winks. 

“Maaaaan, you could be right. Totally spent. Hey, Stretch? Could you loan me a dollar?” Julia shoots back and Stretch laughs. 

“dude, she got you good…” 

“Anyways, if I'll be chilling here for the night, I'll need to head back to my place to pick up my meds and stuff…” Julia stretches. “Could… One of you come with me? Usually at this hour there's some crackhead trying to get their fix or some local gang is out patrolling. I still can't enjoy the 4th of July or New Years without mistakin' fireworks for gunshots…” 

“i'll go withcha. gotta give me some lovin' as pay.” Rus holds his arms out for a hug. 

“Grab my ass and I'll shove my boot through your pelvis.” Julia threatened. 

“holy shit, ya promise?” Rus purrs as he holds onto Julia and off they go. 

Making it back to Julia's apartment she shivers and tries to get her footing. “Geez… Still feels a little weird.” 

“take yer time, kitten.” Rus rubs her back. 

Julia sighs softly and rests against Rus' frame. Y'know, for a skeleton, he doesn't quite feel all pokey. Almost as if he has a bit of a muscular frame underneath his clothes. Huh, just chalk it up to magic. Julia pulls away for a moment and unlocks the front door and heads inside with Rus tailing behind her. 

“Don't mind the mess… I'll be quick.” Julia goes to her room and closes the door. 

Rus looks around. Looks like a human has a lot of mail on their kitchen counter. Mostly bills and past due notices. Some receipts from the pharmacy that look really expensive… Looks like her life revolves around making money and immediately losing it to stay afloat. 

“damn, that’s really depressin'…” Rus mutters to himself. 

“Okay, I got the stuff I needed. Let's go.” Julia steps out of her room with a reusable bag and wearing an “I ♡ Nerds" nightgown with black kneesocks. 

“uhh… yer gonna wear those socks?” Rus stares at them, a small rust colored blush on his cheekbones. 

“Yeah? Is that a problem? I like wearing socks.” Julia quirks a brow. 

“s'no problem…” Rus reaches out and grabs Julia before porting out. 

As they arrive, they see Stretch and surprisingly Blueberry on the couch, talking, when Blueberry notices his favorite human. 

“HUMAN!” Blueberry bounds over to Julia and hugs her. He still feels plenty warm. 

“Hey there, sugar skull… You, uh… Doin' okay?” Julia lightly rubs the top of his skull which resulted in a purr. “You still feel plenty warm.” 

“I-I am fine… I really miss you… S… Sorry about earlier, I just—” 

“It's okay. Stretch and Rus kinda… Caught me up with everything. Sorry you hafta go through this.” Julia said. 

“It's n-not so bad… You get use to it… Papy told me you're staying over?” Blue asks and nuzzles his skull against her breasts. 

“I am. Didja wanna hang out a but before I turn in?” Julia smiles at him. 

“N… No… It would be wise if I retired to my room for the night, but… Before I do, I have a request?” Blue looks up at Julia with those big baby blue eyelights. “Could… _May_ I have a good night kiss...?” 

_Dammit… I can't say no to that face…_

“Just one and only because I can't say no to you. I think you're taking advantage of your cuteness…” Julia leans down to kiss him on the cheek… 

…But Blueberry tilted his skull and Julia's lips landed on his teeth. 

…?! 

Julia pulls away a little, but Blueberry dove into those soft lips again. One hand runs through her hair while the other grabs at her hip. Geez… You've kissed before in your life, but this? This is a whole new plateau… With the satisfaction of the kiss, Blueberry growled lowly as he backs her up against the wall, pinning his frame against her soft body. 

Damn… This is… Really nice… Shit… It feels nice… Like a spark… 

“ _Mmn…_ ” Julia mewled between kisses, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. 

These two were practically making out at this point. Aaaand in front of Stretch and Rus. Had Julia been of sound mind, she would have been very embarrassed. 

But 

The combination of kissing and the strong scent of blueberries… She actually wanted _more_. 

Suddenly, there was a warm, wet feeling lapping across her lips. Julia parted her lips, inviting Blueberry in. It was a tongue! O-oh, wow… Magic is amazing… it was so wet and with a popping sensation similar to Pop Rocks. A familiar hand on her hip moves over to grab her ass almost possessively. 

“Human, you're so wonderful… You smell so lovely…” Blue murmured as he trailed kisses down her jaw and against her neck. 

“Aah, Bl… Blueberry…” Julia _moaned_. She fucking moaned. 

Blueberry's mouth opened, revealing his teeth more and showing off some rather sharp canines. He began to nibble and lick along her shoulder… 

…And then he bit her. 

“ _Aaahn_ … F-fuck!!” Julia cried out loudly and Blueberry gives and open palm smack across her ass as he licks the bite. 

“Language, human…” He growled. 

Suddenly, Blueberry was tugged away by his bandana by Stretch who, uh, well, his skull was in a bright orange and dotted with sweat. 

“that was more than a good night kiss, bro. tiiiiiime to go to bed. i'll even read you a book of your choice.” Stretch and Blueberry head into his room. 

Uhh… 

Um... 

Wh-what the hell just happened and why do you wanna follow them into the bedroom? 

“my, my, my… that was hot.” Rus purrs, a long dark orange tongue running across his teeth. 

“U-um… I… I-I should go to bed…?” Julia mumbles, panting softly. 

“we should dress that bite mark first…” 

“O-okay…” 

— 


	6. Oh, Bloody Hell... I Think They Like-Like You

_ Ugh.. I feel like shit… I feel like a gross potato and I wanna die… I don't wanna get outta bed… Fucking cramping up and it hurts like a motherfucker… _

**_ SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!! _ **

Julia immediately sat up in bed, panicking. She was cramping and it fucking hurt. That could only mean one thing… She pulls back her bedsheets…

_ Shiiiiiiiit… Way to fucking go, Julia. You practically bled all over these good and prolly expensive sheets. Faaaaaaan-fuckin’-tactic. It’s… It’s cool. Just take the sheets of the bed and ball them up so no one  _ _ will noticed the bloodstain, along with your… ruined panties. It probably was a good idea to get them to the wash. _

Julia got out of bed and thankfully this guest room had a bathroom right next door. Just gotta sneak pass without being noticed. What the hell could've—? The kiss!! That mini make out session that d-definitely did  _ not _ turn her on may have triggered it.

What the hell was she getting herself into? Both Blueberry and Blackberry like her… Like, like her enough that they wanna  _ breed _ her.

…

…

…

_ You're never going to shoot yourself in the foot and admit that you have a breeding kink. _

Julia peeks through the door. Looks like the coast is clear! Julia makes it to the bathroom with the bedsheets, closes and locks the door. Peeling off her ruined panties, she sets them in the sink, pulls the little lever and fills the sink with cold water.

“Let those soak for a while and I'll clean myself up.”

—

A soft sigh escapes from Blueberry as he lie back in his bed. Dear stars above, he may be in too deep. At first, he just wanted a nice, fun, platonic friendship with the human! He really did! But no… Such as fate, he has fallen in love with the human and with his rut already started, it just made things worse. His mind kept replaying last night…

_ Her soft lips… _

_ Her sweet dulcet moans… _

_ Every part of her body so soft and squishy… _

_ Her breasts are the best. He absolutely loves smothering himself against him. Was he addicted? Stars, he must have been… _

“O-oh… Oh, no…” Blueberry snaps out of his thoughts when he felt the familiar wave of magic shooting down his pelvis.

“Stars, dammit, I just got rid of it a few moments ago,” he whined and the glowing tent hidden under the sheets throbbed in response.

_ ‘My, my, my… is that all for me, Sans?’ _ a soft titter echoed throughout his skull. No, no… He was imagining hearing the human's voice and her very presence sitting down on the bed next to him.

_ ‘You want me that bad, huh? Why haven't you told me before? I'm just a few doors down, Sans…’ _ She purred, her fingers ghosting over the luminescent lump. Well, no, it was his own hand, but he didn't want to think about that.

“Nn… H-human…” Blue groaned feeling another wave of heat throughout his bones, making him  _ ache _ .

_ ‘Shh… I'll take very good care of you…” _ She smiled as she wraps her fingers around his cock and giving a few pumps while her thumb circled around the precum soaked tip.

“St- _ s _ -staaa- _ aaars _ …♡”

Meanwhile with Blackberry, he's nearly torn his room asunder with pillow fluff laying around everywhere… Well, except for the one he's currently humping into absolute oblivion. He hates this—he hates his rut. It makes him feel so…  _ vulnerable.  _ Back in the past, he would normally have no issue with this because he and his brother would usually double team some random whore at Muffet's to make their rut settle.

But…

He has no interest in that lifestyle anymore. No, no… All his interest went to the human— _ his _ human. His sense of smell was on a roll today because he could smell his human… And she smelled so good. Her scent was very strong today. All he could think about was mounting her, having her take his knot and filling her womb with his seed over and over until she's swollen with his child. He doesn't care—just doesn't care! He needs to mount her, run his claws down those wide hips that were more than suitable for birthing a good litter. He wanted to cover her milk chocolate skin in his cum and bite marks. Mark her all over.

His. His his his his hishishishishis… His mate. No other monster would get near his mate. Maybe he'll be generous and share her with his useless mutt of a brother. Her soft plump lips would be more than enough to wrap around his brother's cock… Stars, maybe if he's lucky, her warm gaping pussy would be able to house both their cocks in the same warm and squishy hole…

Blackberry's hips were thrusting into his sin pillow at a faster rate while he buries his nose hole into the black lace panties Mutt stole from her home. They smell just… j-just like… her…!

With a loud snarl, his thrusts become sloppy until his frame stills and blue cum starts dripping down the pillow. And with that, he collapses, panting as if he ran a marathon.

_ ‘You dirty, filthy little monster… Look at the mess you made! You poor excuse of a guardsman, you are truly pathetic.' _ A voice sneered.

…Dear Toriel have mercy on his very SOUL.

There she was, an imaginary version of Julia was standing at his door with a look of disgust, but… It couldn't compare to what she was wearing… A black leather braless corset that hugged her in all the right places with black pasties hiding the nipples, those black lace crotchless panties with matching garter belt and… a-and thigh high sheer black socks…

A light  _ SLAP _ of the tip of her riding crop brought him to attention. In more ways than one. 

‘ _ The Captain of the Royal Guard who strikes fear among everyone is now reduced to a pathetic monster with the baser instincts to breed. Hah! Oh, how the mighty have fallen…’ _ She says in a sing-song tone. With a sway of her hips, she makes her way over to him.  _ ‘Just how badly do you want me, Sans? If you're a true monster, you should've claimed me by now…’ _ She pushes him down onto the bed and straddles his lap, making the swollen lips of her sex press against Black’s length, making him hiss.

_ ‘Dirty, filthy, monster… Would you rather I claim you instead…? I bet that turns you on, freak.’ _ Black's eyelights morph into hearts as takes in a trembling breath and feel his bones rattling.  _ ‘But then again… Maybe I'm being too generous. Maybe I'll fuck your brother while all you can do is watch.’ _

“H-human, please… I c… can't take this… I need you—t-touch me…” He begs, tears starting to form within his sockets. “I-I am pathetic. I'm yours! All yours, s-so  _ please _ …”

_ ‘…If you want me so badly, Sansy…’  _ She leans down and whispers in a low sultry tone ,  _ ‘Come find me… and  _ **_ fuck _ ** _ me…~’ _

Blackberry whimpers and chokes on a sob as he has another orgasm.

He… He can't do this for much longer.

—

Stuff in the wash—Check!

Took a shower so you don't feel gross—Check!

Got a pair of fresh panties equipped with a pad to absorb your CSI: Crime Scene Investigation mess of a period—Check-a-mondo!

It was still early in the mornin’ and she didn't feel like wearing pants yet so she put on het nightgown and heads to the kitchen. “Huh… Looks like they must still be in bed… Maybe I should put on pants and see about a local McDonalds like I usually do…”

And there’s a skeleton all up in her bubble now. Lovely.

“Please be Stretch, please be Stretch, please be Stretch… Stretch? Please tell me it's you?” Julia pleads.

“’fraid not, darlin'… it's your favorite skeleton…” Rus whispers near her ear, making her shiver. “better question is… why are you out in the open smellin' like a tasty treat… you smell good enough to  _ eat _ , human…” He rolls his pelvis against her ass and she  _ prays _ that the solid mass she felt was a cellphone battery pack.

“What do you mean? I feel like a gross potato and didn't use a really perfume-y body wash…” Julia squeals feeling something grind against her ass.

“i can see why my bro wants ya so bad… ya smell so good ‘n i just wanna  _ bury my cock in ya until you cum on it _ …”Rus growled and licks across her neck.

Julia squirms herself free, blushing furiously. “Seriously?!?! What the  _ fuck _ ?! I'm getting Stretch—he seems like the only rational monster here!!” She huffs and heads towards his room. His door was cracked a bit so she let's herself.

“Stretch, Rus is—!” The rest of that sentence died as she took a moment to comprehend the situation she just walked into.

A panting, trembling tall skeleton with his skull covered in a bright orange and drenched in wear, only wearing a black tank top and bone printed boxers… And a fucking huge, thick glowing dick in his hand. He looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar… Or in his case, in his boxers.

“…NOPE!” Julia holds her arms up and does a 180° turn. “FuckthisshitI'mout. Goin' home. None of this happened. Gonna bleach my brain. Bye-onara!” She heads to her temporary bedroom and closes it behind her. Locking it for good measure.

“What kind of fucketry did I witness and why can I not unsee it?” Julia pulled at her afro and winces.

A dick.

He had a dick.

A ‘ol orange  _ dick _ .

How is it possible for a literal skele—Oh. Right. ‘ _ Magic' _ . Dude, if you're gonna do that, close the door all the way at least.

…Holy shit that dick was fuckin'  _ big _ though. It's gonna put my toys back home to shame—even my favorite Chance and that stallion is  _ big _ . Way to go, Stretch. That's a pussy-slaying dick!

“This is gonna be a long two weeks… Why the hell are they all up on  _ me _ ? These dudes must be blind or something. They can get something way better lookin’… And less broken.” Julia sighs and scratches at her wrist, “I suck at these things… Besides, they’re goin’ through some weird monster rut thing and would probably hump a couch. Right, right, right…”

Julia gets up, having a serious face and opens the door where… Um. All four skeletons were there.

“…Okay, we need to talk.”

“When I said ‘we need to talk,’ it would be in a more civil setting where everyone would sit in different places, not some game of skeleton pile on the human.” Julia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms while the skeletons  nuzzle against her body, purring rather loudly. Oh, Lord, save her…

“nah… don’t feel like movin’. ‘sides, kinda love hugging on our squishy human.” Stretch says, resting his skull on top of Julia’s head.

“Stretch, I am so disappointed—I thought you were the rational one among the others. So, like… Being serious Julia now, why are you guys acting all crazy around me? I know you have your whole rut thing going on, but why are y’all coming on to  _ me _ ? You guys are pretty handsome and not to boost your egos more, y’all can practically have any monster or human here that’s waaaaay better.”

“whoa, what’s wrong with you having some attention?” Rus asked and Julia smacked his wandering hand away from grabbing her ass.

“I’m not use to it honestly, it just… feels weird to me. I’m kinda use to just being in the background if that makes sense? I’ve had to deal with that for years… I remember back when I was a kid, I just went with the floor of things… and apparently I was a star pupil at school making straight A’s and stuff and… That’s when people—mainly my parents—started getting expectations. It’s… I don’t really like expectations because it’s too much pressure and you feel like if you just screw up even a little, people just gang up on you… So… That’s when I started self-sabotaging. I’ve… been better about it. Point of this is is that I’m not really ideal and really broken and-! A-and just… Shit, don’t cry now…” Julia hiccups and quickly tries to wipe away her tears when a gloved hand lands on her shoulder.

“Julia… I would like to say that… th-that while yes, we barely know you, I feel like there was a spark from your SOUL that called out to mine.” Blueberry explained.

“I agree with Blue with this one, human. Regardless of your flaws, you are you. And… Though we do barely know you, we think you are simply wonderful.” Black says in… a rather kinda, almost loving(?) tone.

Julia was quiet for a moment before she broke out into a quiet chuckle.

“You guys are really determined, huh? Your funerals. Fine, you can get to know me or whatever, but I warned you—I normally send people running. Oh, and one more thing… Rus, you cheeky skeleton… I can no longer hide my feelings… I must confess.”

Rus’ sockets widen with a small blush appearing on his cheekbones before quickly going back to a confident smirk. “yea, kitten? tell daddy what he want’s to hear.”

“Well if you must know, if you come by my favorite bar again, I’ll have a little surprise for y-o-u. Wanna know what it is?”

…Well, that was a lewd whine.

“y-yea…?”

“I’ll wear a nice little dress for you… some fishnet stockings… take you someone a little more…  _ secluded _ _ , _ lie you down … and… ” Julia’s eyes become lidded as she leaned in close to Rus.

“s-shit, baby, wh-what? yer killin’ me…” Rus pants and… yep, he’s definitely drooling. Oh, boy…

“…I’ll fucking curb stomp your pelvis with my steel toed boots if you try to cock block me again, fuck boy.” Julia smirks and gives him a light pat on his skull. “What? Did you honestly think I’d give myself to you? Ha! Nah. Eat a dick.”

“i think i’m in love.” Rus chuckles and gets up to go to his room.

“MUTT! Where are you going?” Black calls out.

“ g onna spank it.  t haaaanks,  julia~ i’ll be thinkin’ about you for the next two weeks. ” Rus laughs at Julia flipping him off and telling him to “kindly” eat a rotten smegma coated uncircumcised dick.

“You guys aren’t going to lea—whosever hand is trying to cop a feel, stop—how do you guys usually deal with your… rut?”

“Um… That’s rather embarrassing to answer…” Blue mumbles.

“Look, it’s… uh, natural. If you guys ever need help, just visit a local sex shop. They have plenty of items to help with your rut.” Julia explained. “Or if you want something a little more unique, I recommend the website Bad Dragon. They have several customizable toys to fit your preference.”

“ya seem to be well  knowledgeable  in this . you a frequent shopper? ” You could practically hear Stretch’s grin.

“I’m not telling you, nosey bones.” Julia sticks her tongue out at him. She then starts typing on her phone and quirks a brow. “Okay, so, like, there is shop near you guys. We can pile into my car… Uhm… Well, if I could fit you in my car… You're pretty tall stretch. Or if it's too weird having your friend with you, I can just text you the address so you guys can check out on your own. I should enjoy my last day off while I can… Not looking forward to going back to my job…”

“…Papy, could I borrow you for a moment? I wanted to  see what we could plan for dinner tonight!” Blue tugs at Stretch's  hoodie and drags him into the kitchen. Now  she was  left alone with the little tyrant that is currently nuzzled into  her lap, purring . He was actually being a little cute.

“You know for such an angry bean, you have your cute moments.” Julia gives a soft smile as she slowly runs her hand down Blackberry's back.

“Nnn… Human… You're  touching a personal area .” Black huffs out sharply.

“ It’s surprising you guys can  feel with your bones. Aside from the obvious differences, you have a skeletal structure similar to a human. It's really fascinating if you think about it. ” Julia looks at Black's figure. “You have a really thick spine… I forgot if we human's have a spine similar to that or if it's more slender… Got little notches and everything… ” She got lost in her curiosity as she brushes her fingers along his spine, wrapping her fingers around it.

“ _Ha-aaah_ …! Human, t-touch me! Please, I'll be good…” Black arches his spine to get more of Julia's magic touch.

“ Oh? I see someone becomes a submissive little monster during their rut. Good info to know…” Julia chuckes. “I  dunnooooo, dude… You've been a bit of a brat to me since we've met. Don't think you deserve the pleasure.”

Blackberry  quickly straddles her lap his hands resting against the back of the couch. Needless to say, he looked  _ wrecked _ .

“You're so cruel… I… I-I can admire that, but… This is torture. My magic is going  crazy and m…” He trembles and  swallows hard. He looks like he wants to say something, but can't find the words. 

“I-it feels like my body is literally on fire in a pulsating  sensation … At th-this point, I cannot even spar in this condition… I-I… I am the captain o-of the Royal Guard! To be this vulnerable is an embarrassment on my name… This… Is all  _ your  _ fault…” He growls.

“How the hell is it  _ MY _ fault?! I didn't even do anything!” Julia squawks.

“It's you… You're so fertile and fit for breeding…  The way your eyes light up when you’re filled with passion… You're so domineering… You make m-me feel so… helpless and worthless… And I couldn't want anything more than that… I want— _ need _ — to have you! I'll do whatever it takes, human… You'll be the Malevolent Blackberry’s  SOULmate… You won't be able to resist me forever… I am a master at flirting… and  _ more _ …”  His glowing blue tongue slowly runs across his sharp teeth, looking Julia dead in the eyes as he does so.

Shit.

That's… Actually hot.

Now, if Julia were a normal person, she would laugh this off awkwardly and call it a day.

But we all know good and well that “normal" and “Julia" don't mix.

Let's fuck with him. He wants her so bad? He'll have to earn it.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… I dunno, Blackberry. Think you deserve me? You think because of your rut, I'll just be ‘oh, don't worry! I'll take care of you! What are friends for’? Pleasure is a privilege earned… Do you honestly think you deserve someone like me?” Julia chuckled coldly .

“N… N-no, ma'am… I don't… I want to! Please!” Didn't think he could turn so blue. Yeeeah, those eyelights are straight up hazy hearts. “ I… The Malevolent Blackberry will concede if it means I could have you… ”

“All that beggin', but I don't hear any promises, bone boy…” Julia says in a dismissive tone, raking her nails along his spine harshly.

“ Nnn!” Blackberry whines and  thrusts his hips.

Oh

Well,  _ hello _

You must be excited to see me, heh.

“Black, are you poppin' a  _ boner _ for me?  You're a dirty, filthy little skeleton, aren't you… ?” Julia curiously brushes her finger across the tip of tent.

“Y… You're playing a  _ very _ dangerous game, human…” Black growls and  rocks his hips.

“Am I? And what exactly are you gonna do about it,  _ Sansy _ ? ” Julia was up for a challenge.

And then  she felt his teeth crush against her lips.

It was warm

Hot, even…

Julia froze, but  gave in to the kiss. She couldn't explain why—her subconscious was screaming at what she was doing, but with Black kissing her and that wonderful  cologne he was wearing… She just wanted to eat him up like a dessert. A dessert she could indulge in as much as she wanted. A simple kiss turned into a full make out session. First Blueberry, now Blackberry.  Is this bad? Was she was being greedy? She didn't care… She hasn't felt like this in… well, forever, really. Tis the life of a demisexual girl who normally doesn't do anything sexual unless  she was urged to do s—ooookay, kissing your neck. Stop thinking. St—ffffuuuuck, yes…

“Aaahn …  Th-those teeth are  _ shaa-a-aarp _ …” Julia  gasps and shivers. Blackberry wasn't listening, he just continued his conquest over his human.

He needed to bite her—claim her as his… But he sees that Blue already marked her other shoulder. Fine… This shoulder and the rest are his, though. Stars… Her scent is so strong… His self-control  can go fuck itself. His tongue darts out to  lick along her neck and shoulder and shivered when his tongue ran across where her  collarbone is hidden.

“Hnf!” He feels her nails scratching his spine and—oh, stars,  she's touching him  _ there _ .

“ we interruptin'  somethin' here?” Stretch's voice calls out.

Uh, well, shit…  Ya got caught.

“Wh-whoops? YEOWCH!!” Aaaand sharp teeth are embedded into her shoulder as  Black  tries to pin her  down to lick the bite.

“ H-human, no fair… ” Blue just stares at the flustered woman while his hand rubs at hi—oh, dear .

“I should… Prolly go home? L-like I said, I have work tomorrow…” She squeaked.

“yeah … blue and i been talkin'… you could live here with us and  just focus on your life and college.” Stretch shrugs.

“Y'know, if you had asked me during a time where you didn't have the need to breed, I would be more accepting. Right now this feels like a trap and I'm wearing a meat vest in front of a den of lions.” Julia smacks Black's hand away from her panties.

“we'll try to not be… uhh, like we are. but we have plenty of room here , in a good neighborhood and away from a job you hate. ” Stretch looks away for a moment, an orange blush blossoming on his cheekbones.

“I'll… Have to think about it.  Something like this is a seri— no —serious manner.” Julia smacks  Black's away again.

“i understand... do you really have to go home now? it's just mornin' time… n' my bro makes some really good pancakes…”

“Sure, on the condition that you let me ask  any  questions about you  guys.” Julia responds.

“ What is it that you want to know, Miss Julia?” Blue asks.

“ So… Do you guys really have dicks or were those  glowy lightsaber dildos ???”

Every skeleton went ridged.

“ I-I AM GOING TO MAKE BREAKFAST NOW!” Blue runs to the kitchen.

“I SHALL AS WELL!” Blackberry follows after him.

“stars, kid, yer killin' us…” Stretch groans.

“It has to be a toy. No way you could have a dick so huge…”

“you think my dick is huge? i'm flattered.” Stretch snorted.

“ You must get really popular with ladies.”

Julia was met with silence. She looked up at a rather very deep orange skulled skeleton.

“n… no, not really.”

“…Stretch are you a virgin?”

Julia was met with silence once more as sweat accumulated on  his skull.

“Hey, there ain't no shame in that… I mean, I lost my virginity to my  sex t oys. ” Julia shrugged.

“you being here isn't really making things easier for me y'know…” Stretch mumbles.

“Look, it's a nice day today. Why don't we visit that sex shop to help you guys with your rut?” Julia suggests.

“…sure.  so unds pretty embarrassin’ though.”

“Naaaaaaah…” Julia chuckles.

—

After a good breakfast , Julia  and her skeleton crew headed over the the said sex store near them. Really, though? This area is really freakin' nice… Maybe  you should really consider moving in? Naaaaah, think about it some more.

Stepping in, Julia is  met with a very lewd view. DVDs and Blu-rays as far as the eye can see,  scantily clad female mannequins and shelves upon shelves of  sex toys. You wish you had taken a picture od their faces—it was hi- _ larious _ .

“Welp, ennoy your time, dude. ...I'm gonna look at movies with stupid titles and premises.” Julia gives a wave before disappearing  behind some videos.

_ Man  _ _ oh _ _ man… Best part of a sex store is all the cheesy porn! Lawl… Got a Pirates of the Caribbean  _ _ with an all female cast… American D— _

Julia snorted loudly.

“Wh-what the fuck?  _ That's _ Rodger? Oh, my God I can't even… ”

_ Ahh, what else is there? Doctor Who _ _ (r _ _ es _ _ ). Aaand some typical porn.  _ _ White chicks taking on a bunch of black guy's dicks… Back Door Sluts 1, 2, 3 and shit… _

_ Oh, hello. What is this? _

Julia looked at a Blu-Ray of a movie titled “Monster Under My Bed.”

…

…

…

_ I may rent this. For scientific purposes. _

Julia quickly heads to the counter to have the cashier hold onto the movie for her. After that, she perused the sex toy area. Could she use a new dildo or vibrator? Maybe a buzzing bullet. Ah, it looks like they got a wide variety of selections.

What's the deal with these glass toys?  Is it because it's transparent or the sensation of the glass itself? And their so damn costly!!! Not that  she’ d get it anyways. And it's  n ot like she'd get any action because of her stupid period. FML…

…No sign of the skeletons. Good.

Julia made her way to a more secluded are of the store—the clearance  corner. So many fun toys at a fun price!

“Don't need to refill on  lube… Nipple vibrators for $15? Score! ” Julia was like a kid in a candy store and scoping out all the good buys. And that's when she saw them, a couple of colorful  dildos—a rather thick and long orange one standing out the most.

Oh, there’s a note under it.

“ this item is a specially crafted piece made with magic to give a more pleasurable experience.  pl ease  handle it with care.”

_ …This looks similar to Stretch's junk. Would it be super _ _ creepy if I got it? Prolly would be… If I got caught. _

Julia exits the clearance corner, only to be met with a face full of study ribs.

“Oof!”

“heya, kiddo. whacha up to?” Drawled Stretch. Fuckin' shit, speak of the devil.

Julia  hides the dildo behind her back. “Just lookin' around. How you guys doin'? Find any good items to help you out with your… y'know, ‘condition ’?” Julia coughs a little.

“yeah, just about. y'know, i was pretty hesitant to bring  m' bro here, but… he isn't a babybones. he has needs like any other grown monster would and… thanks for caring about him—about us.” Stretch’s sockets look away for a moment as he scratches the back of his  skull.

“Aww… It's no problem, dude. What are friends for, amirite?” Julia smiles at him and pats his chest. “Imma go check out and junk. I'll chill in the car until we're ready to go.”

“sure. uh, before you do, have you thought about earlier? i know it's a lot to think about, but… it wouldn't bother us a bit and we'd get to hang out with our favorite little  human.”

“Little?! Square up, thot! I'll fight chu!” Julia tries to look intimidating , making Stretch snort into a laughing fit. “Hehehe,  made ya laugh… But I'm still thinking about it. I mean, I wouldn't want to feel like a burden to you by not doin' my share if I'm outta a job. But… Is it bad that I don't want to go to work tomorrow? I've given a chuck of my life to that place and it… like, damn, hook me up with a ‘thank you for all  your hard work' card or  _ somethin _ ’. Just another reminder that retail work doesn't give a shit about their employees unless they got higher up family members or you ass enough ass until your lips turn brown … It sounds tempting though, but… Why are y'all bein' so nice to me? You barely know me and you're being all… nice.”

“ we monsters are good at reading people's intention and passing judgement and you seems to be a good human.  your SOUL can't show me everything, but I get the gist of it.  ‘sides that, if you wanted to do your share, just make sure ya focus on school , help out with chores and maybe cook once in a while, yeah?  m' bro likes ya and you'd know this would make his whole year.” Stretch  explains.

“Well… I do feel safer in this neighborhood and really would like to focus on college until I get at least a Bachelor's or Master's.  And my depression would lessen if me not dealing with dumbass customers who can't read fine print … You guys aren't gonna be all weird with me living with y'all, are you? Well, aside from Rus, but that dude is always weird.”

“we may get extra cuddle-y with a soft human with us and you'll be around a skele- _ ton _ of puns.” Stretch wiggles his bone brow.

“…Yep. Gonna continue living near crackheads.” Julia walks off.

“ c'mon! i know some good  _ rib-tickling _ jokes!”

“Stretch, no.”

“stretch,  _ yes _ .”

“No puns. Boo.”

“i  _ shin _ you not, you'll love  my puns.”

“I hate everything about this. ”

“everything about this is  _ pun _ derful .  _ tibia _ honest, it'll be nice to have  someone to throw my jokes at.”

“Your puns  _ suck _ !”

“yer smilin' though.”

“I am and I hate it!”

—

Well. Here we are.

Back at the little apartment filled with (though sad) many memories.  In the end, after a lot of thought,  Julia settled for moving in with the skeletons on the condition her room be far the fuck away from Rus. Blueberry and Blackberry were, of course , very happy … But had to pry them off since they were going through their rut still . Maybe  she should consider giving in?  Or maybe that's too soon still. Aside from that she also gave her notice to work and… honestly, it lifted such a heavy weight off her  shoulders . Freedom.

It took a couple of hours to get settled in and put whatever wasn't  immediately needed in the basement.

“…Imma need a lit of those sticky tabs to hang up my anime weeaboo  shit. These guys have top tier Internet, too! I could get back into streaming on Twitch again.

…But she'll deal with that later. She just wanted to relax in her new bed in her new home. Dinner was gonna be  ready in an hour or so.

…

…

…

Julia pulls out her black bag and  takes  out the orange dildo she bought earlier . After cleaning it well, she settled back into bed and just stares at it.

“Made of magic, huh? Man, monsters sure are inventive…” It feels a little warm and cool at the same time as she wraps her hands around the base and giving it a little stroke. There was a loud shattering sound coming out from the living room, but she ignored it. “It's interesting…  Oh, the head is… Leaking somethin’? I guess with magic, they aim for a more realistic approach. I'll hafta blog about this…” Julia brushes her fingers along the toy curiously. It has a jelly-like feel to it, but it was very firm. It looked like it was getting bigger the more she touched it. Interesting! And it's giving off a faint citrus scent.

Julia looks around and checks her closet. Nope. No skeletons in there.  Good.

Julia sits back down in bed and lies back against her pillows. “Heh… Let's test how far I can deepthroat it…” She purrs as she plants soft kisses along the shaft, which throbs in response. Cute. She continues giving soft kisses against the head a few times before slipping her tongue out to lick along it. “ _Mmn_ … Heheh, magic tastes like pop rocks…”

This woman was going to be the end of him. This was a bad idea and he's regretting it so much … But he would be lying to  himself if he didn't love it. Blue is gonna  tear him for breaking a dish, but—

“ h nnn…!  fff u-fuck…”  Stretch gasps and teleported to his mess of a room. Dinner would hafta wait. Fuck it. This feels  _ too—Oooh, her tongue feels like heaven. _ Stars be damned, he changed his mind. This was the  _ best _ idea…

Julia picked up a nice rhythm with her  new toy. With her shirt and bra tossed aside, she had the dildo  squished firmly between her breasts while she bobbed her head on the first  two inches.  Her soft lips catching on the head before sliding them back down the shaft. Her tongue  licked along the underside and nestled between her tongue and the roof of her  mouth. The magic popped and fizzled like  freshly opened bottle of soda. If there was one thing that Julia liked doing sexually, it was oral. She didn't know why, but the thought of someone being absolutely  _ wrecked _ by something so easy  turned her on .

“Mmph… Such a good big cock for me, aren't you? You've gotten so needy for my mouth… Wonder if you can cum since you're made of magic…” Julia licked her lips before wrapping them back around the dildo and slowly began to deepthroat it. She gradually picked up speed as she blows it proper. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn it was thrusting itself into her mouth before it swelled and shot several hot ropes of warm magic down her throat. It was a warm blend of citrus flavors, orange being the most prominent with a cooling mint sensation as an aftertaste.

Best

Clearance

Item

_ Ever _

Julia sighs and heads to the bathroom to get all cleaned up and ready for dinner.

_ Stars… _

The many years he's been spankin' it  couldn't compare to the human's hot, wet,  heavenly mouth… It was like a whole new level of pleasure in itself… And if he really thought about it, if her mouth felt that blissful, he would  just dust a happy skeleton if he went all the way. Shit. What has he gotten himself into?

—

A new day and for  once, Julia was sleeping in without the stress of having to get ready  for work.

** Knock-knock **

“ Human? It's it 15 minutes past  10:00AM .” Blueberry says as he cracks open the door to peek in.

Now where did his  human go?

**_ Snoooooore! _ **

Well… There is a pile of blankets with a foot sticking out.

“Mweh heh heh… Oh huuu-maaaaan~” Blue chuckles as  he approaches the bed. “NO ONE IS HIDDEN FROM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!!”

“EEK!”

“Mweh, good morning, Miss Julia. It is so nice having you  here with us .”

“ I appreciate the warm welcome,  sugar skull. It's still early though…” Julia whines.

“Nonsense! You specifically said you wanted to be up and ready to go  for the day.” He says matter-of-factly.

_ Oh, yeah… That's right. _ _ Today would be the day I try to enroll in college for the fall semester. _

“Alright. I'll be ready after breakfast.  Could you do me a favor though?”

“Sure! Anything for you!”

“Could you get off of me?  You have your hands on my boobs and your boner is stabbing my stomach.”

_ What a way to start a new day to your new life… _


	7. Sit Boy!!

“Y'know, maybe I shouldn't have complained about the crackheads in my old neighborhood—they know what _boundaries_ are.” Julia grumbled. She _was_ trying to enjoy breakfast when a certain skeleton took it upon himself to be her personal seat. She still hope that was a battery pack Rus was grinding against her clothed crotch. 

“not gonna get rid of me, kitten. this is all your fault… i even stopped my usual random hookups because I much rather _bone_ you.” Rus growls lowly as he slips his hand under her tank top to grab at her breast. 

“Be gone… THOT!! I am not gonna fuck you! Unlike your usual… ehh, ‘clientele', I have standards and not just fuck anyone because ‘ooh, they're handsome', or ‘ooh, I never banged a monster before', or some other stereotypical bullshit. I'm demisexual. I'm only attracted to people I have a deep personal bond or emotional connection to. Practically under the asexual or graysexual umbrella. 

G-get your hand off my boob!” Julia squawks. 

“nnn… i want ta, but it seems these little guys like the attention.” Rus' phalanges pinch and tug at her hardened nipples, making her gasp. “bet these nubs are perfect fer suckin' on.” 

“Bad skeleton! Down boy!” Julia smacked his hands. “Y'know what? Stretch is going with me so I can get registered for college.” 

Stretch's sockets widened at this as he looked at Julia. Well… He immediately looked elsewhere. He couldn't really look at her after… “the incident". He still shudders from the after effects of those come hither lips wrapped around his magic. 

“uhh… ya sure about that? we're all pretty much in the middle of our rut.” Stretch points out. 

“This is true… Maybe I should go by myself.” Julia sighs. 

“WAIT! One of us should accompany her, regardless of our rut. Our scents are all over her and while looking at this college she will be attending it will be mixed with humans and monsters. And in her current state, she'll need protection.” Blackberry speaks up. 

“Uhh, elaborate?” Julia just shook her head in confusion. 

“Well, if you want me to blunt—you starting your cycle makes you vulnerable to other monsters that could see you as a personal mate.” 

“But if I'm around you guys, wouldn't that, like, tell them to back off or whatever?” 

“To some, yes, but since you aren't SOUL Bonded to anyone, you're basically free game.” Black says. 

“So your scents being on me will deter some monsters, but for other, bolder monsters that don't give a fuck, will still try to hit me up? Am I getting that right?” 

Blue nods. “You are correct, Miss Julia. I would recommend one of us accompanying you. I would be more th—” 

“CAN IT, BRAT! I WILL ACCOMPANY THE HUMAN! THE LOT OF YOU ARE TAKING UP ALL HER TIME!!” Blackberry slams his hands on the table. 

“Dude, if you wanted to hang out more, you coulda just asked. We're, like, roommates now.” Julia points out. “Imma go get ready so I'll be right back.” She takes the last bite of her syrup soaked pancake and heads off. 

“…Spill it, ashtray. Why is she covered in your scent and magic?” Black stares at Stretch. 

“dunno what yer talkin' about. the human and i hangout because i don't try to hump her leg all the time.” Stretch shrugs. 

“Papy, do you have feelings for the human as well?” Blue asks. 

Stretch nearly broke his coffee mug. 

“c'mon, bro, she's just a human.” 

… 

Blueberry was quiet for a moment. Then he said “Brother, you wouldn't lie to me, now would you?” 

“’course not!” 

“…So, tell me then why you went to your room the very moment our human was in her room performing fellatio on a coincidentally orange sex toy?” 

“wha…?!” 

“WHAT?!” 

“holy shit, you didn't…” 

“dunno what yer talkin' about. ‘m goin' to muffets.” And like that, Stretch teleports out. 

“Hey, you ready to go, Blackberry?” Julia walks in. 

“I-I… Yeah…” Black grumbles and gets up. 

“We'll be back you guys! Later!” Julia takes Black's gloved hand and head out of the house. 

— 

It took a while and she'll hafta transfer some transcripts in order to change her status from admitted to enrolled, but she got it done! Yay! The campus was very nice with a lot of nice greenery everywhere. She also got herself set up for orientation next week. 

“Blackberry, I really do appreciate you coming with me for this. Really sorry if it was too boring for you.” 

“Nonsense, human. To be honest with you, this building has made me rather curious. Since we’ve surfaced, acquiring more befitting careers has become rather difficult…” 

“So are you considering enrolling in college? You seem like you’d be a good businessman.” Julia pats Blackberry's back. 

“Mwah hah hah! You think so? Well, The Malevolent Blackberry can do anything with ease!” Black chuckles. Way to stroke his ego. 

“But of course… I can just chill out here while you get info.” Julia walks over to a nearby bench and sits down. 

“If you are absolutely certain, then I shall go ahead and proceed. Simply call for me or my useless Mutt should you need to.” Black waves dismissively before turning on his heel and heading back towards the building. 

Sigh… Let's check my dailies on the interwebs. 

…Huh. 

“’ _Continuous battle for Monster Equal Rights_ _fight hard and strong,_ _leading to several protests, police_ _incidents and death. One_ _protester_ _claims that_ _Monsters should not be second class citizens, but_ _be considered_ _as equals_ _._ _’_ _”_ Julia taps on the link to read into the article more “‘ _Just as there is an uprise in monster rights, there are still_ _nay sayers who believe that since monsters are magical creatures, they are a threat to human kind_ _’—_ what kind of racist bullshit…? _‘_ _There have been an increase in incidents which resulted in the death of both humans and monsters alike and though it is unfortunate, the local county police have no leads or suspects. And until these matters are controlled, we highly advise that people be on their guard at night, walk in groups and have proper safety protocols.’_ ” 

…What the hell…? 

“Dammit, I wonder if the others know about this? It prolly the best idea to move outta my neighborhood, then. Seems like a prime place for trouble. 

**Me 11:23AM: Hey, I just read this article on my social media about some bad stuff going down** **. Like, stuff going on with monster supporters and activists and like people committing crimes and murder. Has any bad stuff been going on near you guys?**

**TolBoi** **11:25AM** **:** **been getting word bout that when i go to muffets. u ok?**

**FuckNugget 11:** **26AM** **:** **som anti-monster shit goin down but** **we're ina protected community** **wit guards n stuff.**

**SugarSkull** **11:** **26AM:** **HUMAN PAPYRUS USED HIS MAGIC TO MAKE DDJJDJDJDKKKJJM**

**ME 11** **:28AM: Uh…??? You okay there, Bluebs?**

**TolBoi 11:30AM: he’s** **fine. jus dropped his phone. cya when u get home. ;)**

“Maybe I should try finding a new bar to go to tonight… Maybe try and attempt to find someone to—shit, I can't. Damn period…” Julia whines. 

“I am back. I know that not being in my presence was dreadful, but I am done with what needs to be done for enrollment.” Black says, catching Julia's attention.. 

“Glad you're back. Say, Black? I've been meaning to ask you and Blue, but what type of cologne are you guys wearing? It really smells good.” _‘…And turns me on._ _’_ Julia kept that last thought to herself. 

Black's cheekbones took on a light blush. “Is that so…? I'm glad you like it, human…” 

Good. The human was responding well to his scent. Good, good, good… 

“Yeah… It just… Smells really nice…” Julia purrs and stares at him for a moment. 

Black coughs and messes with his bandana. “We should… Head back home.” 

“Mm, yeah, probably… I have nothin' to do. I can't go to the bar for a few days so… wanna watch a movie or something with me?” Julia asks. 

_‘This could be a perfect opportunity to spend alone time with the human without that goodie two-shoes_ _getting in the way…’_ Blackberry thought to himself. “ If you wish … I would loce nothing more than to spend time with _my_ human, after all.” 

“Oh-ho-ho! So I'm your human? I don't see a ring on this finger.” Julia laughs and starts walking off. 

“This is true… But let's be honest, human… You're more suited to have a nice collar around that neck of yours.” 

“Reeeeally? I rather you be collared. Seems like a more fitting role, monster. For good measure, have a tag that reads ‘Property of Julia'.” Julia shoots back and Black freezes up. 

They made it home rather quickly and Julia is surprised they didn't get a speeding ticket. 

“We're home! And both of us got admitted to college! 

“welcome home, kiddo. you goin' to college, black?” Stretch was lounging on the couch, having one eye socket open. 

“But of course! Furthering my education will prove beneficial for my illustrious lifestyle.” Black boasts with a toothy grin. 

“Do you guys have any popcorn?” Julia walks into the kitchen. 

“just got some. it's in the pantry room on the top shelf.” Stretch says as he closes his sockets again. 

“Thanks, tol boi! Blackberry and me are gonna chill out in my room and watch some movies and junk.” Julia grabs a baggie of popcorn and puts it in the microwave. 

“THE HUMAN IS HOME!!” Blue’s loud voice booms as he immediately runs to Julia to hug her. 

“Whoa! Well, heya. We haven't been gone that long. We've just admitted ourselves into college.” Julia laughs and hugs him back. 

“’We'?” Blue questions and looks at Black. He squints and leers at Black before looking up at Julia with sadden sockets. “Well! I want to go, too!” 

“Blueberry, are you wanting to go because you actually want to or because I'll be there?” Julia shakes her head a little, rubbing the top of his skull. 

“…Both?” 

“Dude, you're lucky you're so cute…” Julia chuckles as she kisses the top of his skull before turning around to grab the popcorn from the microwave. 

The movie party in Julia’s room went pretty well. Julia and the Berry Bros were watching Wreck It Ralph and all huddled together in a blanket when suddenly Julia’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

“JULIA!! Oh, thank the stars you’re okay!!” A female’s voice rang out. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Eve, what’s going on?” Julia’s brow furrowed in concern. 

“Your apartment complex was attacked!! It’s on the news!!” 

Julia immediately stood up and heads to the living room ands grabs the remote to turn on the TV. 

_“—tacked sometime around 3:00 AM in a local neighborhood. Three are injured in critical condition with 14 found so far that are deceased.”_ The anchorwoman announced on TV. 

“My… That was my home…” Julia dropped to her knees. 

What the hell… was… this… 

“T-That… I could have been me… If… if I never met those guys… Th-that coulda been me…” Her voice trembles. 

_That coulda been me!_

_That… I would have gotten injured…_

_No, no, no…_

_I coulda died._

_Died._

_Died._

_DIED._

_D I E D._

_I would have just been gone and no longer existed._

Julia wanted to vomit. Everything was blurring together as her heart was racing. 

“H-Haahh… Ah…” She couldn't breathe. Can't breathe can't breathe can't breathe it hurts too much. 

“Human, what's--?! Oh, my stars, are you okay?!” Blueberry called out as he rushed over to her. 

Julia looked at Blueberry, but her mind was gone. Checked out. Her eyes rolled back before she blacked out and collapsed. 

_...?_

_Where… Am I…?_

_I feel like I'm floating… My head is fuzzy like TV static…_

**_*…beep… beep… beep… beep…*_ **

_What is that sound…? So… annoying…_

**_*…beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…*_ **

_I wanna sleep more…_

“Nn…” 

Julia slowly opened her eyes and was met with brightness, making her wince. She gave it a good minute before she tried opening them again. 

**_*…beep… beep… beep… beep…*_ **

“Th— ** _*coughhackcough*_** ” Julia coughed harshly. Her throat felt very dry. _‘Shit. Can't use my voice… Where the hell am I? Am I… I'm in a hospital!!’_

**_*beep! beep! beep! beep!*_ **

Julia started to panic and look aro—there is a needle tube thing in her arm!! Nonononono no needles!! Uhh, um, where is… There! Nurse button or whatever the fuck it's called. 

“My goodness! You're awake! How are you feeling…?” A nurse walks in and approaches Julia. 

“Thirsty.” Julia rasp, point at her throat. 

“I will get right on that. I'll also go inform your boyfriends about you being awake.” The nurse giggled and heads out the room. 

_Wait,_ _what? Boyfriends? You're not dating anyone!_

_Not important. Think, Julia, think._ _What happened to land you here to begin with…?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Shit. The news! The news, the news, the fucking news…_ _My old apartment was attacked and several_ _of my neighbors were injured… and killed… And if I had never met those skeleton monsters, I would have been another casualty…_

_Shit… I must have_ _had a bad anxiety attack…_

“hey, kiddo. glad to see you awake… got us all worried.” A low voice drawled. 

“Stretch…?” Julia whispered and the tall skeleton strolled in with Rus, Blue, Black and the nurse tailing behind. “Hey…” She coughs, but is handed a cup of water to drink. “Mm, _much_ better. Thank you. Sorry if I worried you guys, I just… I just had a bad anxiety attack and blacked out…” 

“yea. baby blue here was screamin' his skull off when you collapsed. we were very concerned until m'lord pointed out the current subject on the news.” Rus says. 

“…Yeah. I… I-I can't believe it… If I never met you guys, I—” 

“yo, kiddo, relax… don't think about that negative stuff. you're here with us and safe.” Stretch reaches out and places a skeletal hand on Julia's shoulder. 

“Still… A lotta people and monsters were hurt and… a-and _killed_. Why the hell did this—?” 

“Bigoted idiots who are afraid of change, human. When you are carried off by the EMTS, I looked into the triggering news broadcast.” Black chimed in. “There wasn't much evidence at the crime scene from what the News gave, but this most definitely was a hate crime of some sort. This was the third attack within this month.” 

“And these are not random attacks. I _also_ did my research and saw that with the three attacks so far, they have a pattern—it's always in a poor neighborhood and it's a neighborhood that accepts both humans and monsters.” Blue says. 

“…So this really _is_ a hate crime.” Julia mutters. “But… As scary as this is, what's going to happen now?” 

“Well… We may have to be away for moments at a time because news such as this is to reach the royal family and they may have to step into this matter since monsters are involved.” Black sighs. 

“s'not somethin' for you to worry about, kitten. you're safe with us.” Rus chuckles. 

“Aww, Rus… I almost want to change your contact name. Almost." Julia chuckles. 

“what do you have it set as?” 

“Well, I certainly can't say. I must mind my language.” Julia smirks. 

“ooh, i see… you can tell me all about it when you get home…” Rus purrs. 

“Nurse, how much can I pay this hospital to stay indefinitely?” Julia asks, making the nurse snort. 

“Sorry, Ms. Julia. You'll be discharged soon. We're just going to check your vitals and give you a prescription to help with your anxiety. Are you currently seeing a psychiatrist?” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Alright, I'll go on ahead and get this done so you'll be on your way.” The nurse smiled and heads out of the room. 

“I'm really sorry I worried you guys…” Julia sits up in bed. 

“We're just glad you're okay, human!” Blue says and hugs her. 

“Yeah? You're such a sweetheart, dude.” Julia hugs back and gives Blueberry a smooch on the cheekbone. 

“M-mweh heh heh!” 

“hey, what about some sweet smooches for us?” Rus says, huffing. 

“Fine. Stretch and Black can get smooches.” Julia shrugs and gives the skeletons a quick smooch, but Stretch’s skull was glowing so bright, you'd think everyone would need sunglasses to block out the brightness. 

“you're a little tease, playin' hard to get… you break my heart.” Rus places a hand over his ribcage. 

“Yep. Exactly. I'm not easy like you.” Julia sticks her tongue out. 

— 

After a while, Julia was discharged from the hospital and everyone grabbed some fast food on the way home. Blueberry and Blackberry had to head out as soon as everyone arrived back home. Something about royal guard business. Julia was given doctor's orders to take her medication as prescribed, but a side effect was that the meds make her all goofy and loopy. 

Oh, boy… 

“Hehehehe… You guys are soooo tall, like, holy _fuck_!! Pffthahahahaha!” Julia snorted, sprawled out on the couch. 

“dude, how many pills did she take?” 

“kitten took two as prescribed. She looks outta it.” Rus chuckled, amused by the loopy little human. 

“Ruuuuuus… Dunno why you're called Mutt. But, like, dude… You have a collar… So… Like… Are you into some kinky shit or what?” Julia lies across Stretch's lap. 

“wanna find out?” Rus smirks. 

“Really…? Cooooooool. Let's do it.” Julia snorted. 

“i'm likin' this version of the human.” Rus chuckles. 

“i know you do, which is why i'm keepin' a socket out fe— _AAAYYEEEE!_ ” Stretch squawks indecently as a human tries to stick her head up his ribcage. “what the _hell_?! get outta there!” 

“Dude, I need drumsticks to play ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons’ on yer ribs! Like… Hehehe… Like a xylo _bone_.” Julia laughs and both skeletons wheeze. 

“get the hell outta there! yer not doin' anything weird with my ribs!” Stretch tries to get her out but she’s not budging. 

“Julia no here. She’s in ribbed hoodie town. This is her home now." 

“oh, my stars... everyone on the undernet is gonna get a laugh outta this.” Rus laughs. 

“dude are you filming this?! delete it!!” 

“nah.” 


	8. I've Got A Bone To Pick With You

It's been about  two days since the panic attack. Loopy Julia really liked clinging to Stretch and messing with his  ribs , but then there was this  _ one _ incident …

“Streeeetch! How can you see with your sockets??? They're, like, hollow…”

“kiddo, i'm  not likin'  that look in yer eyes …” Stretch takes a step back, but Julia sits in his lap.

“Streeetch… Heheh, you're turnin' all orange … Hehehehe… Yer funny… I wanna try something.” Julia tries to whisper in a sexy tone, but it came out to be more like a drunken slur. Her hand reaches under Stretch's hoodie and rubs his spine before wrapping her fingers around it.

“ sss…  _ fuck _ …” Stretch hissed.

Julia leans  in close, her lips brushing across his cheekbone until…

“ **_ WAAAUGH!!!!! _ ** ”  Stretch squeals loudly.

Julia stuck her tongue into Stretch’s eye socket.

…Yeah, so  _ that _ happened, but we don't talk about it.

So yeah, it's been about a good two days and thankfully Julia's period had finally ended, but it still didn't stop the skeletons from pursuing her affection. She brushes it off as per usual, but tonight was the night. Her night. She was gonna find someone to cuddle in bed with, dammit! She made sure to sneak out of the house and double-triple check to see if Rus was around. He wasn't. He wasn't about to let that cockblock ruin another night for her. She must say, even though she has her insecurities, tonight she felt sexy. Wearing a short, pleated skirt with a deep v-neck blouse to show off her busty breasts and some nice lace black kneesocks with some matching black Converse sneakers. She took a cab to a bar that was far away because anything local, Rus would probably be there.

Ooh, this place looks poppin'. Bright neon signs and thumping bass strong enough to sent vibrations throughout the entire body. After heading inside, Julia could see a mostly monster demographic with a few humans here and there, dancing, getting sloshed or making out.

“…Finally. Got this place to myself with no skeletons to bother me.”

“now, now, kitten. startin' ta think ya don't like me.”

Ofuckno.jpeg

“Why?!  I specifically chose a bar to be far away from you and your cockblocking ways, you asshole!” Julia  hisses.

“ Honestly, I don't know why you would come to such a trashy place like this.” Blackberry says, stepping from behind Mutt.

“Black? Why are YOU here?” Julia looked shocked.

“I'm not about to have my human go gallivanting  around with all the chaos going on. ” Black tsks. “Come home immediately with us.”

“The fuck? No!  I am gonna have a good time  here  and get buzzed off my ass and there's nothing that'll change my mind!!”

…So, yeah,  _ about that _ ...

While Julia did have a drink or two, she was now behind the  bar making out with Black as  Mutt is pressed up against her from behind, grinding against her ass and biting along her neck and shoulder.  Well, that backfired, didn't it ?

“ _ A-Aah… Your t-teeth are sharp _ …” Julia moaned, lightly grinding her ass against Rus's crotch.

“mmn, and yer makin’ my dick hard…” Rus purrs as he gently nibbles on her earlobe.

“I can't wait much longer… I need you now… ” Black pants and  tugs on Rus' leash. “Teleport us home so I can breed my human proper, brother.”

“will do, m'lord.” Rus holds onto Julia and Black snugly before teleporting and arriving in a dark room and Julia landing on a soft bed. It smelled  just like Blackberry.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted this—wanted  _ you _ …” Black growled and rips off her top, making Julia squeal.

“H-hey! That wasn't  cheap, you know!”

“I'll buy you much more e xquisite  clothing. Anything that represents how  lovely my mate is…”  Black murmurs and snaps his  phalanges. Mutt nods and  strips  Julia down to just her panties and chuckles at the  blushing, slightly drunk little human.

“Q-quit starin' you fuck nugget. ” Julia covers her breasts.

“can't help it, kitten. i've been with plenty of humans, but never one with huge tits like yours… well, yeah, i have, but it was those stupid lookin' silicone implants. just don't feel like the real deal to me. yer tits just feel so soft…” Rus moves her arms and grabs at Julia's breasts.

“ Dammit, you're such a fuckin' pervert…” Julia mewls as  Rus thumbs her hard nipples.

“ You're so wet from this, human…  I can smell it…” Black brings two phalanges and rubs them against her covered pussy.

_ Dammit, Julia… Is this really happening? _ _ You  _ _ are acting like such a slut right  _ _ now _ _. Maybe you should… j-just think rationally since you had a drink… _

“Blackberry… If we're going to do this, I wanna see you naked, too…” Julia kisses along Black's neck and collarbone.

_ God-fucking-dammit woman! You had ONE job… _

“F-fuck… human…”

“ That's what you want, isn't it? Dirty, dirty skeleton…” Julia takes on a seductive  tone. “You wanna breed this human so fucking bad?  That's a privilege earned …”

Blackberry's artic blue eyelights morphed into  hearts as a shudder escapes past his sharpened fangs.

So, uh...

It was only a matter of time before everyone in the bedroom was naked. Welp. Good luck, I guess ? Then  again, Julia knew  that Blackberry was  a switch and right now, he was a subby little tsundere who  looks like they would immediately cum at her command.

“Your bones are so warm… Is it because of the rut…? You're  practically trembling, Sansy…” Julia smirks and has the tips of her fingers brush along Black's spine, earning a pitiful whine.

“Yes, yes, yes… So fucking soft… T-Touch me!” Black hisses.

_‘He's actually being so cute…’_ Julia thought to herself. She leans down and places kisses against each rib. She smirked a little as she felt something hard pressing against her chest. “My, my, my… Is this for me…?” She looked down and began to observe the wanton member.

It was  a beautiful  phantasmal of a royal blue and indigo . The head was slightly small, but the rest of the  shaft grew to be thicker along the base with a prominent knot at the in.  It looked like a girthy,  glowing , opaque  dildo.

“Oh, wow… It's so  pretty…”

Rus snorted and tried to hide his snickering at the comment while Black glares at him for a moment before turning to face Julia.

“ I understand that you are in shock and awe of my malevolent  manhood, but if you truly want to give it  your appreciation…  **_ then suck _ ** .” He growled and pushes her head down, making her  cheek brush against it. Julia could feel the slight coolness and fizzle of his magic.

Julia huffed at his impatience, but could understand—going through a rut  sounds like it can be a rough time. She looks at Black, directly in the sockets and slowly  drags her warm,  _ wet _ , tongue along his  entire length.

“Fffuck! H-hah, yes…  please…” Black begs and starts bucking his hips.

Julia just giggled and closes her eyes as she wraps her plump lips around the tip. Her mouth was _heavenly_ , stars be damned. Julia wrapped her fingers around the base of Black's cock as she began to bob her head, up and down, up and down, up and ( _fuck… d-don't_ stop) down, having trapped the head between her tongue and the roof of his mouth as she blows him proper. Black was a complete wreck—he wants to cum down the human's throat. No, no, that won't do… all over her sinful body so no monster would lay a hand on his ma—

“HAAHN!! T-Teeth…” Julia pulled away, looking rather guilty. “ N-no, nonono… Bite me more… ♡ ” Black practically writhing and  mewled as he bucks his hips again. Julia nods and  gently bites at the head of his cock, having her tongue lick across the urethra to  collect the generous viscous magic  dripping down. It didn't have much of a strong taste, but  had a cooling effect as if you chewed minty gum or had a mint and inhale sharply .

“c'mon m'lord… let me join in on the  fun… ” Rus said, and Julia  glanced over to see the tall monster behind her .

Oh…

O-oh, my…

Well, that would explain why so many women would pop their pussy for him—dude's  dick is fucking long and thick as … How the fuck is it possible to  for that anaconda to be hidden?! Rus took notice of Julia's staring and chuckled, having that shit eating  smirk .

“like whacha see, kitten…? bit of a size queen, ain'tcha? ” Rus says as he  pulls Julia up slightly by her hips.  Using two of his long phalanges , he parts the lips of her needy sopping womanhood . “daaaamn… yer so wet… m'lord, wanna do the honors?  t ake her monster v-card?”

Black couldn't do anything but let out a whimpering croak as  Julia tries deepthroating the skeleton’s cock as she  uses her free hand to stroke his spine. It's pretty rough, but if there is a next time, she'll hafta bring lube to make things easier.

“M-Mmhn! Haaaahh…! J… Just… F-fuck, wait, human, stop…”  Black gasps and growls a little having the human's heavenly  mouth leave his weeping cock.

“ Somethin' wrong…?” Julia looks at him, licking her lips.

“Present yourself to me… Yes, yes… Like that… You're like a Goddess… That's all  _ m i n e _ .” Black cackles as he smacks Julia's  right ass cheek, making her squeal in response.

_ Was this really happening…? _ _ Julia, c'mon, girl, you're still pretty drunk… _ _ You're about to be— _ **_ * _ ** **_ snort* _ ** _ — _ _ BONED by a skeleton. _ _ Would this make you an easy slut? Well, maybe, but… in a way, you're helping them with their rut… _

Julia let out a soft moan as she felt warm tingling magic press against her swollen labia, parting the lips.

“U-um, please be gentle…? I… i-it’s been a while and I’ve really never with… y-y’know… with a monster?” Julia presses her face into the mattress . “Th-this is stupid, I’m stupid, maybe  we should— ”

**_ CRASH!! _ **

_ What the hell was that?! _

Julia looked up, startled by the loud sound, but  quickly covered her eyes from the blinding light.

“I KNEW IT!” A loud booming voice exclaimed. Wait, that was Blue’s voice!

“and didn’t even bother to share? ‘s a shame really.” Shit, Stretch, too.

You can hear both Rus and Black snarl at the other pair of skeletons.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU BRAT AND HONEY GUZZLING  _ ASHTRAY _ ?! I’M  **_ BUSY _ ** !! ”

“ I CAN SMELL THE PUTRID SMELL OF ALCOHOL ON ALL OF YOU! THE HUMAN IS N… NA— _ INDECENT _ ! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?! ”

“Oh, my Goooood… Kill me now, this is  _ not  _ happening…” Julia groans, trying to smother her face in the sheets more.

“There is nothing shameful about me breeding my mate. I'll mark her as mine right now!” And before Julia could respond, Black  _ chomps _ down on her shoulder, making her scream out! That fucking hurt!

“THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T JUST CLAIM THE HUMAN! I ALREADY DID!” Blueberry huffs and stomps his boot on the floor.

“Mwah hah hah! Say what you will, but in the end, the human is mine!” And with that, Blackberry's claws sink into the soft flesh of Julia's hips before slowly pushing his length into her.

“ _ Aaahn, f-fuck me… _ ” Julia just  _ moans _ , making all skeletons become silent.

“ H-Human…” Blueberry stared. His human looked so… sinful.

“It's been… far too long.  The human is squeezing me…” Black’s breath hitched as he began to  slide out and slam back in. “Y-yes, yes, yes, yes…” He started to  pick up a slow and hard rhythm in his thrusts .

_ ‘ _ _ Oh, God… I'm a fucking slut. I am, aren't I? Th-they're right there and  _ _ looking at me… Oh, my God… I wanna disape—' _ “Eek! Black, d-don’t spread my ass like that-- s'embarrassing!” Julia cried out.

“nyeh heh heh, cute little hole you have…  looks like you're practically a virgin there, aren'tcha? ” Rus gives Julia's ass a light smack, making her whimper and look away. “aww, don't be like that, kitten…  look at cha . m'bro is just fucking you and you're just takin' it while we’re all watchin'? yer a freak, ain'tcha?”

“L-leave me aloooone, you  fucknug— _ ahh _ !”

“She's clenching around me!  An exhibitionist, are we? I will make sure to take care of that…” Black  presses his ribs against Julia's back as he let a free  hand grab and squeeze her left breast. His thrusting sped up, the repetitive wet smacking of bone against skin echoed throughout the  room.

Blueberry and Stretch were at a loss of words. All they could do was… watch. Blueberry couldn't say a thing—all he could do was watch his  human get fucked proper. Her shaking gasps and wanton moaning as  she wore an expression of pure ecstasy.

“Call out my name, human…”

“A-Aaah-hahhn! B-Blackberry!”

**_ *SMACK!* _ **

“ No, no… My real name, human. Sans…”

“Aahn! Ah! S-SAAAAANS…!!”

Blueberry's SOUL trembled and practically screamed.  He… He needed the human, too. I-it's only fair…

“F-Fu… Harder, Sans…  Play with my nipples!” Julia begged and mewled as Black did as  asked.  Tugg ing the hardened nubs without mercy and  twisting them.

This was going so far, and Blueberry couldn't help but slowly rub at his strained magic hidden behind his shorts. _He_ wants to play with his human. Leave his scent, his marks and his cum all over her body. “Black… This isn't fair to an-any of us. We're all in a rut…”

Julia tugs at Blue's arm to bring him closer. The skeleton shivered a  bit and bit down on the malleable bone he could call a  lip.

“Nn! Aah… I-I could help… After all, you guys practically saved my life…  I-I guess the toys didn't help?” Julia  muttered between moans .

“uh. you, uh, sure about that? monster ruts are no joke—we could try those toys to t— _wh-what_ _are do-OO-oing?!_ _o_ _k._ _ooook...”_ Stretch shudders as Julia grabbed at his crotch through his khakis.

Black growled and presses his claws into her hip, sure to leave marks later. He wasn't happy that Julia's focus on the others. His literal monster cock was just _stretching_ her abused pussy so fucking good. It was hitting her so deep and that one spot just fuckin' right…

“M-More, please… Fill me up!” Shit, Julia, don't let your kinks show…

“mm… that expression ya have…  heh, let's put that mouth to better use…”  Rus dug his phalanges into Juia's afro and  gave it a slight tug as he pressed the precum soaked head of his dick against her soft lips.  Julia hesitantly gave it a curious lick , and it tasted sweet, like a mixture of brown sugar, maple  and nutty (heh) overtones with the fizzy sensation of his magic.  This dude's dick tasted like maple syrup.  Julia's sweet tooth was triggered and she gave a few more licks across the head before slowly lowering her head, taking Rus' length inch by girthy inch. Julia was not new to oral by any means, in fact, she would always challenge herself to do more to bring a man or woman to their knees.

“heh, too much  for ya to handle , kitten? betcha never had a dick this big, huh?”  This fucker right here was getting too cocky (hah, on a roll here) for his own good. Time to  put a certain skeleton in his place. After giving a  light bite with her teeth, not enough to harm, but warn,  before she  looked up as him, squinting her eyes before grinning around his dick as she took inch after inch until her lips were kissing the front of  his pelvis. “hooo shit…  your mouth… fu-fuckin' suck it… ”

Julia was about to show no mercy to the monster until she felt two fingers brush and rub at her clit, making her cry out and nearly topple over .

“Come for me , human… Let it out…”

Julia pulled away and moaned Black's name  “N-not…! H-hah, t-to much! Too much!” Julia  screamed, but Black  groaned and went at a faster, jackhammering pace as he continues to play with her clit.

Then

_ ♡ B L I S S ♡ _

It's like a wave of pleasure washed over her body, goosebumps flashing up as her orgasm rocked her body and feeling the warmth of Black's warm cum fill her. Julia's eyes rolled back as she practically collapsed in bed.

“holy shit, she's a squirter!”  “fuck, she squirts…”  Stretch and Rus said in unison, their cheekbones already glowing their appropriate colors.

“Is the human okay? ” Blue  asked.

Black  slowly pulls out, admiring his work . “Perfect…” With a sigh, he checks on his human. Unresponsive, but breathing.  “…The human has passed out.”

—

_ Ugh… Where the fuck…? _ _ Shit… My  _ _ mind feels  _ _ like _ _ a total muddy clusterfuck... _ _ How much did I have to drink last night?  _ _ Why the fuck am so sore everywhere… _ _? _

Julia slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before checking her surroundings .

_ Okay, I'm in my room, so no drunken sexcapades… _ _ Maybe I should start drinking at home to be on the safe side for a while? _

“Imma take a shower …” Julia groans as she lifts herself off the bed to start her day.

After her shower, Julia steps out of her room to head into the kitchen.  Stretch was napping on the couch and from the looks of it,  Blue and Black were in the kitchen cooking.

“Mornin' roomies.”

The skeletons jolt and look at her.

“…You guys okay? I didn't do  anything stupid while drunk , did I?”

Blue dots of sweat started appearing on their skulls and Julia took noticed of the glowing blush  taking over  Black's skull.

“Guys? Seriously, what’s going on? ” Julia places her hands on her hips.

“Uh, well, y-you see,” Black starts “my useless mutt and I found you at a bar and  you became quite… inebriated. One thing led to another, and… We mated.”

It  took Julia a good minute to just… put all the words together in her head before she groaned and  smacked her forehead.

“You mean we fucked? Uuuuuhhhhhhh… oh my gaaaaawd …  Fucking ser— _ UGH!!!  _ Oh,  my—dude, I am  _ SO _ sorry—drunk me doesn't know what the fuck she's doing. I don't remember a thing. My memory is all muddy… ”

“Well, Ms. Julia… During your… Uhh, time with Black, you did  promise one thing. That… Th-that you would help take care of our rut?” Blue spoke up.

“I forgot why I had those years of soberness. Now I remember—drunk me is a total cunt. ”

“LANGUAGE, PLEASE!”

“Whoop! Sorry, Bluebs… Uhh… So I did say that, huh?  Listen, not to crush your hopes or anything, but you'll hafta give me a moment to… Just think about it. ” Julia shook her head and then visibly cringed. “Pleeeeeease tell me I didn't diddle  Rus… That jerkface would rub it in my face six ways to Sunday…”

“ Don't worry, you didn't.” Black starts “However, given that you were rather entranced by his size, that may have managed to boost that Mutt's ego.”

“…I wonder if I go up to the roof and jump off of it, if it'll be enough to kill me.” Julia’s hand slides down her face. “Okay, look. Let's have a quick meeting about this whole rig-a-ma-roll. If, _if_ , I'm helping you guys, things will need to be discussed.”

After a  fresh tasty breakfast , everyone gathered in the living room. It was… very awkward to say the least , so for good measure, she sat next to Blueberry.  Though Blueberry himself  was not fully innocent by any means, given the current circumstances, he seemed like the most rational one. Black, however, was not liking Julia getting so close to him so he walked over and had her sit in his lap.

“You know this really isn’t necessary, right dude? And how is your pelvis not shattered by my fat ass???”

Black only growled and massaged the fat of her stomach. Welp, no use in continuing to talk to him.

“…Okay. Gonna rip this off like scotch tape on an eyebrow—I got drunk and apparently got laid. Aaaaand in my drunken stupor, promised to help you guys with your rut. One, for future reference, drunk me is a dumb bitch and two, a promise is a promise, but… can we not make this weird? Like… All of this is kinda moving fast and I’d honestly like to get to know y’all.”

“ah, yeah, we can understand that. sorry about that, jules. this honestly was unexpected—normally we would be able to tell weeks ahead of time when our rut is approaching, but this one just flew outta nowhere. ya don’t hafta do this, we’ve managed before and can do it again.” Stretch spoke up.

“Look, dude, chill. This is with no strings attached so you can think of this as scratching your backbone.” Julia chuckled. “Honestly, though? You guys are cool to hang with and pretty handsome—shut it,  _ Rus _ —handsome. Y’all could probably easily find someone to  scratch that itch for ya instead of me. ”

“Uh… Would it not be so magnificent to say that I don’t want anyone else, but you?” Blue says, looking at Julia with those hopeful baby blue eyelights.  _ HNNG!! Too… CUTE _ _!! _

“…I’m starting to think you know how cute you are and using it to your advantage, you little  imp. ”

“Mweh heh heh! I know!”

“normally, i wouldn’t object to this, but since you’ve been hanging out and livin’ with us, ya kinda…” Rus mumbled the rest and rubbed the back of his skull. Wait… was this dude  _ blushing _ ?

“You’ve ruined us, human.  We don’t know how,  but you’re all we want … ” Black whispered close to her ear, making her shiver.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,  _ what?! _ I didn’t do anything!! ” Julia squawks, feeling heat burning her cheeks. “I’m not really that appealing. I’m a clusterfuck of messed-up-ness! I’m emotionally unstable and my meds and therapy are the only things keeping me grounded!”

The skeletons stared at her, making her self-deprecating rant die out.

“…Brother, I think I figured out what it is that draw us to her. It’s her SOUL!” Blue’s eyelights morphed into STARS, practically vibrating in his seat.

Black growled and grabbed at Julia’s breast as her glared daggers at Blueberry.

“Oh, come off it, Blackberry! The human doesn’t belong to  _ you _ . She is her own person. ”

“Thank y—”

“FUCK YOU! YOU’RE JUST SAYING THAT TO GIVE YOURSELF  MORE POINTS TO WIN HER OVER!! ”

“Dude, that’s like right in my fuckin’ ear—”

“ YOU ARE SO RUDE! LIKE THE HUMAN WOULD EVER WANT SOME EGOTISTICAL…  _ JERK _ !! ”

“ _ QUIET!! _ ”

…

…

…

…

“Seriously, you two are just a little too much. If we're doing this, you two? Yeah, y'all gon hafta get along and be all nice. ” Julia crosses her arms.

“Why  w ould The Malevolent Blackberry ever do such a thing that's beneath himself?!” Black yelled, but squeaked  as Julia turned around in his lap and looked him dead in the sockets.

“Either you be a good little skeleton and play nice, or you can just go use those new toys you got for the rest of your rut. Are we clear?”

“Y-yes.” Black stuttered.

“’Yes ’  _ what _ ?”

“Y-yes,  ma'am…” Blackberry trembled,  his eyelights morphing into hearts. He's being rather cute. Julia presses a  quick k iss to his teeth , but before she could pull away, Black closed the gap with another, and then another until the  small kisses became long, slow and heated.

It felt like the rest of the world just faded away… Every time the kiss parted, Julia just wanted to kiss him more and more. She couldn't really explain why, but it was a feeling of needing to be closer to him. Black pulled away, making Julia let out a needy whine before it changed to a soft gasp as he trailed skeleton kisses down her jaw and along her shoulder. Without hesitation, she bares her neck and shoulder out to him more, making Black growled in approval before going in to take a bite.

“…P-Papy… It's so strong…”

“ …shiiit… she smells so fuckin' good…”

“… just rip those panties off so we can all see…”

“…Mmh! W-wait! Stop…” Julia voice cracks as she pulls away, trying to collect herself. “ Th-this is… Uh… Little too fast so soon? Well, I mean, like… If we're doing this, we gotta be fair. You already had your fun for now… The others have their needs, too…”

Julia  turns around to see the remaining skeletons staring at her with an expression  akin to lust.

“So… Who wants to get  _ boned _ ?”


	9. You're In A Berry Sticky Situation

“So… Who wants to get  _ boned _ ?”

“ REALLY , HUMAN?! A PUN?! PAPY, YOU'RE A  B AD INFLUENCE !” Blueberry groans.

“nyeh heh heh heh heh! good one.” Stretch winks. Both of the tall skeletons were chuckling.

“I will look over this just this one time, but … I think it should be me that's next.”  Blue says.

“Really, Blueberry ? I… O-okay.” Julia could  feel her cheeks warming up on her face, but didn't know why.

_ Blueberry just seems so… innocent.  _ _ Maybe because of his personality and appearance? No, no… That aside, he is an adult. And is going through his rut just like the others. _

“Before we do this, could we… Postpone until later  toni ght? I… Uh… Still feel a bit awkward about all this and… Sore. ” Julia wanted to curl up into a ball and scream.

“Sure! A-absolutely! The Magnificent Blueberry needs to go to his room and prepare a ne—prepare the room! Yes… Toodle-loo!” And with that, he  runs to his room and slams the door shut.

“…So… Um, I think I will get some fresh air and… M-maybe just hit up a mall?”

“cool, we'll come with, honey.” Stretch says.

“me, too. can't leave a lovely lady like yourself goin' places all by herself. ” Rus grabs on  Julia and brings her into his lap.

“Swear to God, you can go fuck yourself, you fucking fucknugget. I  oughta leave you last.”

“savin' the best for last? aww, you must have it bad for a mutt like me.” Rus chuckles, making Julia roll her eyes back so far, it felt like she was the  creepy girl from The Grudge.

“Go wank yourself into a coma until your dick falls off , you gross skeleton. ” Julia  scoffs and heads into her bedroom to change into proper clothes.

—

After a while, Julia and the tol bois arrived at the Mall, checking out mostly videogames, but Julia wanted to pull Stretch aside for a moment.

“Hey, uh, Stretch? Are you… Really okay with this? I mean, you new roommate, a human , just… doing you a favor? And banging your little brother? ” Julia winces a little and gives a crooked smile.

Stretch just started chuckling.

“dude,  _ i’m  _ the younger brother.  s ame goes for mutt. ”

“ **_ Are you freakin’ KIDDING ME?! _ ** ” Julia shouted loudly and got a few on-lookers watching them as they walk along. “Buh… wai-wai-wai-waaaaaaitaminute. YOU are the little brother?! How?! You just seem so… chill, laid back and like a freakin’ beanpole!! Waaaaait… How old  _ are _ you guys? I don’t need Chris Hansen swoopin’ in to tell to have a seat over there.”

“we’re old enough, kiddo, don’t ya worry.  know ya just met us and all and it’s still pretty awkward, but… w-we appreciate it. ” Stretch rubs the back of his skull, a faint orange blush covering his face.

“I’m a broken record, but once again… are you really sure about it? You could have any monster or human you want. I mean, it’s not like you’re a—”

Stretch’s skull was growing brighter and brighter, not saying a word.

“…Dude… Are… A-Are you a vi—“

“yeah.”

“…I see… Nothin’ to be ashamed of—at least it will be with a real person. I… lost mine to toys. I… tried to get with someone one time and thought, y’know… the connection was there, but… heh, the fun thing about being demisexual is that your sex drive is all kinds of fucked up and you’re as dry as a well if ya don’t have that emotional bond. Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever meet ‘The One’, but I don’t… it’s… s-sorry, I’m rambling. I’m just being really stupid.” Julia pinches the bridge of her nose and groans.

“nah, it’s cool… but, if you normally don’t feel anything, then how come with us…?” Stretch turns his gaze to Julia and she makes a strained noise.

“I’m!... Still trying to figure that out ! It’s very conflicting! I don’t normally get that turned on unless I read fan fiction or watch Deadpool movies. Holy shit, do I want that man to t-bag my mouth… ” Julia shivers, biting her bottom lip.

“Who’s Deadpool?”

…

…

…

“Okay, so look, we’re gonna have a movie night and watch Deadpool and you can just ignore me fisting myself into an orgasmic coma to his image.” Julia simply states and notices her favorite plus size store. “Man... I wanna shop there so bad. They’re too expensive, though . ”

“it's cool. we can cover it. In exchaaange, you gotta make us a  really good dinner.” Stretch offer, taking her hand.

“Seriously? Dude, if  you're serious about this then… I'll sweeten the pot for you—I know this natural section at the store that has some exotic honey. It's pricey, but for you, I'll totally get it.” Julia gives Stretch's hand a  squeeze before heading into the store.

“Sooooo… What  gets Blue and Black's bones rattlin'? Knowing Blue, he prolly likes costumes…”

“He does have a thing for school girl uniforms, like…  sailor style? Prolly the same for the brat, too. ” Stretch starts .

“ Cool… I'll go look around. I won't take too long.” And with that, Julia heads towards the back of the store.

_ st _ _ ars,  _ _ dammit. am i really gonna do this? _ _ what _ _ the hell is goin’ on with ya, papyrus? _ _ not that there is anything wrong with the human, but… she’s a human! why the hell is this all happening with someone we just met not too long ago _ _? _

Stretch scratched his skull about the matter and decided  to just relax while the human did  their shopping.

…It is really difficult to think clearly when there is a human  nearby that smells  _ so fuckin' delicious you just wanna  _ _ fuck them until they can't think of anything else, but his cock. _ Make her  _ scream _ and leave his bites all over her body.

_shit. keep it together,_ _paps… and maybe_ _sneak her into an alley and fuck her against the wall._

“Hey, I’m back. You doin' okay there, beanpole?” Julia  tugs on  Stretch's hoodie sleeve.

“ yeah… just… this rut is just killin' me… ” He mumbles and Julia gives him a sympathetic smile .

“Sorry you're having to go through all this, but it'll all be over eventually, dude. I believe in you—you got strong bones and willpower.” Julia  rubs his back, making the skeleton's breath hitch.

“ i wanna fuck you against the wall so bad.  it's… a-at the point where I don't even care that we're in a public place… ” Stretch growled and stood still for a moment before visibly relaxing , fishing around his pockets before pulling out a box of cigarettes .

“…I detest cigarettes immensely and would go on about how bad they are for you, but… given that you're a skeleton… I dunno what else to say about that… Uhh, well, other than asking if you've ever considered vaping? It smells a million times better and better than those shit chemicals nestled inside a  stick of death.” Julia shrugs and  continues walking. “…Where is Rus? Prolly hitting on some poor, innocent woman . ”

“aww, no need to get jealous, kitten.”

“Shit. He's right behind me… ” Julia facepalms.

“i know how much you like it from behind. looks like you did quite a bit of shoppin' there. get somethin' lacy for me to tear off later?” Rus purrs.

“Well, you'll just hafta wait and find out, won't you? I'm sure you can be a  _ good boy _ for me, right, Mutt?” Julia gave a simple pat on his cheekbone before heading off to Hot Topic.

“ …rus, dude, you're pitchin' a tent in public. have some decency.” Stretch nudges Rus with his elbow and whispers.

“ …i don't think i do this without strings attached… ” Rus muttered.

“what was that?”

“ nothin'. imma go smoke to cool my jets…” And with that, Rus  quickly heads outta the mall.

—

After finishing up errands for the day the gang  return back to their humble abode.

“ Thanks, guys. I'm gonna head to my room for a bit.” Julia waves and heads into her bedroom with a close of her door.

_ Honestly… Not to be weird, I think Blue  _ _ could use some good attention… And I'm sure this outfit would work. _ _ Can't believe I'm doing this. I feel so naughty!  _ _ Heh… _

Blueberry was in such a  _ wreck _ , he couldn't even train or do chores to burn off some magic. All he could  think about the human.  _ His _ human. All his… He never had this problem during his previous ruts. He just never had…  _ these _ urges before, until you came into his life.  Julia ruined him for the rest of his days. He wants to bite  her all over, fill  her womb with his  seed until her belly is swollen. And maybe… just maybe she'll be carrying his child. She would make an excellent mother and he would make such a good mate. He could take care of you…

“ _ Nn _ … H-human… Ahh! Miss Juliaaaa…” Blue  practically whined as he  humps against a pillow—her pillow to be exact. This  pillow was soaked in his human's scent. The human really likes pillows and for some reason or another she  had a pillow  between her legs  whenever  she slept.

**_ Knock-knock _ **

“Blueberry…? You awake, sugar skull? ”

_ Oh, stars _ _ … _

“U-um! JU-JUST A MOMENT!”

Blueberry opened the door to his room “ Y-yes…?”

Aaaand like that, Blue's eyelights  were extinguished. It would have been creepy if not for the fact his  skull was as blue as his name.

Julia was  wearing… o-oh, stars… a sailor-like school uniform with a blue pleated skirt and… a-and… thigh high sheer white socks…

“Hey there, bone boy… You like what you see…? I feel like you needed some good quality spoiling …” Julia cooed and  takes Blue's hand, leading him into his bedroom. Unknown to them,  Blackberry nearly dropped his mug, staring at the outfit  _ his _ human was wearing.

“…M-Mutt. When did my human get those clothes?” Black demanded.

“prolly when we went shopping. l’il minx wouldn't share what she  bought, m'lord. damn... that skirt is short—is she even wearin' pa— ”

“ I am going to keep an eye  on them—I don't trust that sneaky bastard with my mate.”  Black growls and  quietly approached Blue's door, using his magic to silently open it just a little bit.

His  seductress of a mate was making quick  work of Blueberry, much to his displeasure…

But…

Stars be damned if it wasn't the hottest thing he ever saw. Blueberry was a whimpering  mess of a monster as her fingers dance across his ribs as her teeth pulled off his bandana with a playful smirk. She lets out a flirtatious giggle and  pins Blue down onto his bed and… well… The Mutt  was  right and wrong… The human was wearing panties underneath, but they left nothing to the imagination—oh, dear stars, he could practically see her swollen sex, begging to be filled with his magic.

“ H-human… You're going t-to drive me crazy…”  Blue mewled.

“Shh… Don't you worry, sugar skull. I'm here to take care of you, remember…?” Julia helps him out of his shirt.

“I-I know  _ that _ ! Just… I-I've never… done this with a human—o-or anyone really… ” Blue  murmured .

“Hey… Everyone starts somewhere. You just lemme know if you're okay or if you're uncomfortable  or want to stop… Okay?” Julia gives him a kiss on the cheekbone. “And  don't be shy or hesitant to touch me.”

“ I… I've wanted to touched these for so long… They looked so nice and soft.” Blue's small  hands  shakily place themselves on her breasts. “Ah, h-human… are you not wearing a—?”

“A bra? Mmm, nope…” Julia brushed  his hands away  as she took her  top off. Blueberry's eyelights morphed into big bright stars. Even with both of his  skeletal hands, he got more than a handful of her right breast.

“So squishy… Ex-except for this… ” He thumbs her nipple, making the chocolate nub swell and stick out more.

“A-Ahh, Blue… Those are sensitive…”

“I…  I want you to c-call me by my real name… Please…? I-it’s Sans…”

_ Sans? But isn't that—? _

“ ** N O T H I M ** .  WE… We share the same name, but  think of me, o-only me…” Blue growled and tweaked Julia's nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“A-Aaah… Sans… ”

“That’s right human… only think about me…”  Blue growls and pins her down . Okay! This is new! “ ** You're such a tease…  ** You still have Black's scent all over you, b-but don't worry…  I'll have you practically covered in mine… ” He plac es kisses along Julia's jaw and neck.

A deep growl could be heard, making Julia freeze up.

“ As long as she’s staying with us,  my scent will remain on her—she’s my human! ”

“You don’t get to call dibs on her! She said she would help ALL of us, so stop being a jealous prick!”

“Uh, guys, hate to break up this little spat, but two monsters fighting over me isn’t really a turn on for me?” Julia sits up and groans. “If it’ll make you guys get along, I’ll fuck you both. A’ight?”

“…Are you sure about that ? ” Blue gulped.

“You thought that what I did was intense, taking on both  monsters is a bit extreme for a weak human like you. ” Black joins in.

“Pssh! I’m a big girl, I can handle whatever you through at me , no problem! ”

…So, yeah, _about that_. Remember all that shit Julia was talking about being able to handle things? Had it been with Stretch or Rus, this would be no problem whatsoever, but Julia? No, no, she was “smart” and picked out the Berry Bros. Now let’s take a moment to see why it wasn’t the wisest idea.

Blueberry and Blackberry have a  _ lot _ of stamina .

Monsters don’t have a refractory period.

Julia does not have a good amount of stamina.

If Julia is  pushed too  far, she gets into “d ick drunk. ”

In other words,  R.I.P. Julia.

“B-Blackberry, is the collar really necessary? And when the hell did you have the time to have my name engraved on it?!” Julia squeaks. Right now she was in a very… compromising position. She is on all fours on Blueberry’s bed. Blackberry had a black leather collar with two rows of what looked like actual diamonds with a heart shaped white gold tag with “Julia” engraved in it. This collar looked expensive. Blackberry was kneeled in front of Julia and from the prominent glowing bulge in his  shorts, it seems as though one round of rutting wasn’t enough .

Blueberry was right behind Julia and with her in this position, it took all of his willpower to not just mount and thrust into his human without a care. She’s such a tease wearing this… this outfit for him… Julia gave her consent so he could touch her… He takes off his signature blue gloves and set them on his nightstand before placing his hands on his human’s rear, giving it a squeeze. _Wowzers_ … his human was so soft and squishy. N-now, then… For the panties… Hooking his thumbs and index fingers into the lacy material, Blueberry pulled them down and he cursed under his breath—the human’s scent overtook everything. Blueberry and Blackberry were rattling their bones as their eyelights become dilated and hazy.

“Human, you smell so good … Thank you for helping us … ” Blue said and Julia gave a small nod. She could feel her face grow more and more red as she  heard fabric and metal rustling with the long “ziiiiip” sound coming from behind  alo ng with a relieved sigh.

A tug on Julia’s collar reminded her that it wasn’t just her and Blueberry in this room. Black unbuckles his belt and pulls down the zipper of his shorts to present his cock. That fat, girthy, precu m  dripping royal blue cock of his. Julia didn’t want to feed the little tyrant’s ego by drooling, but damn, she loves nothing more than to choke on that cock.

“I want to feel your mouth on my cock, human. Get to sucking…” Black growled and tangled his phalanges in her curls as he pushed her face closer to his pelvis.

He wants her to suck his needy cock so badly? Fine, but she’ll make sure to not only do as such, but to also make sure he’ll never want anything, but her mouth ever again.

“Yes, Master… I'll be a good girl for you and take every… last…  _ inch _ …” Julia purred.

Her soft pillowy lips  press against the swollen tip of Black's  manhood . His magic fizzled and popped against her lips.  Hearing Black's breath hitch was just  what she needed to here to continue her ministrations . His cock felt jelly-like, but very hard as well and while it was warm,  it had a cooling  sensation. Like firm  jelly… The precum leaking from the tip  tasted as bittersweet as his nickname. If only humans could taste like this! Closing her eyes, she  brings her tongue out to lick underneath his cock and  having it pressed between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Fuck… His cock was  so fucking girthy… Stretching her small mouth and just… so  _ filling _ . This was a cock one could really get addicted to sucking.

“W-Wowzers… The human is really getting so wet…” Blue says and  spreads the swollen lips of her drooling, aching pussy , “Her hole is so eager… O-Oh, wow… It's trying to  suck my finger in… ” Julia whimpered feeling one of her phalanges slowly penetrate her  twitching hole. The texture and bumps making it all the more better, Julia couldn't  help  but  start  grinding herself against Blue's hand. “You want this just as much as us, don't you, human?  I really want you, too… ” He pulls his phalanges out, much to his human's disappointment, but a swift smack across the ass  makes her squeak. “Patience, my dear…”

Blueberry shifted and gets into position, placing one hand on Julia's hip while he gives his cock a few slow pumps before pressing the head against her clit. “Are you ready, human? I hope you are… We aren't going to stop anytime soon…” And with that, Blue pushes the head of his cock against her hole, slowly stretching it the further he pushed in. Oh, stars… Her pussy felt indescribable… so hot, wet and already trying to milk his cock--i-it’s squeezing him so _much_ …

“S-Stars, human, you feel so good… Are you okay? ”

Julia  nods her head slowly .  _ ‘Holy fuck, his dick is  _ _ thick… _ _ ’ _

“Whatever you're doin' to our human, she's practically drooling all over  my  cock like the slut she is.” Black chuckles and starts thrusting his hips, forcing Julia to deepthroat his cock.

“Nnn! She's squeezing my c-cock… You're a dirty human, aren't you? Like being called a slut?” Blueberry growled and smacks her ass as he thrusts into her. “Our filthy human… o-ours… F-Fuck!”

Julia  moaned around Black's cock as she continue to bob her head. The head of his cock would hit against the back of her  throat, making  tears form in the corner of her eyes .  This was too much.  All the stories and fanfiction she's ever read and written  couldn't compare— _ Fuck! _ — How the hell was Blue a virg—?

“MYAAH!! S-Sans !!” Julia cried out as Blue was hunched over her and biting on her shoulder. Shit! He may have broke the skin! What is with these skeletons and biting ?!

The berry bros shared  a look with one another and pulled away from Julia, making her sob out from the pleasure lost. What the hell—?

The two skeletons switch places, having Blueberry lie under Julia and Black  behind her—for some reason, Julia felt uneasy with him behind her. Who knew what he would do ?! Black chuckled darkly and spreads her asscheek,  revealing her winking puckered hole.

“A-Ah! Wai t! N-not that hole! Th… that needs lube and— ”

“I’m fully aware of that human. I know Blue keeps some in his nightstand.”  Black pulls out said lube and places some on two of his phalanges.

“W-wait wait wait! I-I’ve never…” Julia wanted to smother herself to death.

“…You’re a virgin back here, aren’t you…? How fitting! I, The Malevolent Blackberry, shall be the one to pop your black cherry! Mwah hah hah hah!”

‘’Hhhhnnnngggg stoptalkingpleasethisisembarrassing!!” Julia yelled and buries her head into Blue’s shoulder . “Just… Just be super gentle and too much lube is enough lube, thank you…”

“But of course…” Black purred and  brushed the tip of his phalange against her puckered entrance, making Julia freeze up and tremble a bit. “Human, you’ll need to relax for this…”

“I-I knooow… I-It just feels sorta weird… I’ve never had some one  just touch that hole like that…”

“I know, just… relax… I’m going to try and insert a finger to get you use to this…” Black assures her and presses his phalange against the hole, slowly pushing it into the tighten entrance.

It felt new. New and weird—so weird, but . .. there was a shivering tingle of pleasure the further he pushed in. Julia let out a small whimper.

“You’re doing so well, human… Taking me in so easily…” Black cooed and inserts another finger in.

After a few more fingers, prepping her hole to accommodate something much bigger, Blackberry positioned himself . Blueberry pressed his member at her already abused pussy.

Julia had a feeling she was in for either a  good or bad time …

Without warning, both monsters  thrusts themselves inside to the hilt, the rattling of bones and snarls echoing throughout the room. They were done playing nice and being gentle—these monsters were in a rut and stars be damned if they weren’t going to take off their pent up frustration out on her. Every time Blueberry pulled out, Blackberry thrusts in until they started syncing up. The feeling of two fat juicy cocks just ruining her holes and treating her like the slut she was being was mind-shattering blissful. Julia could think straight—her mind was gone. The only thing she could do was moan and beg for more.

Black dug his claws into her hips, breaking the skin easily as he hunched over his human, whispering dirty praises to her. Blue was in heaven as he greedily bit and suckled on his human’s breast as he was thrusting into her at a jack hammer  pace. Julia was about to reach her breaking point. Were they going to pull out and shoot their cum all over her body, making her theirs or would they breed her proper and cum deep inside? Would she get knocked up from this? Shit, she didn’t care at this point as long as they kept going. Keep fucking her. Keep degrading her. Keep fucking her. She was their human—all theirs. Their good little cock sleeve. Their dick crazy whore, their slutty little doll…

Julia’s eyes rolled back as she tried to keep up with their pace, backing up against them to meet with their thrusts.

“F-Fuck, squeezing me so ti-iiight!” Black growled.

“G-Gonna cum i-inside… I’ll breed you and you’ll me all mine! All m-miiiine!” Blue moans and thrusts harder, making Julia squeal.

“N-Nnn! Too much…!!” Julia cried out, her legs nearly buckling in on themselves.

A few more thrusts and both berry bros snarled and bit into Julia, who nearly screamed just as loud before collapsing onto Blue.

“I-I…” Blue croaked “th… think we broke our human… And she’s squirted…”

“ She was moaning like an absolute whore for us… ” Black smirked, making Blue growl.

“Sh- S he’s not a whore! She’s m—o-our human…  She… May need to rest some before helping Papy and Rus … ” Blue slowly pulls out along with Black and easily carries her bridal style in his arms. “I’m going to clean her up and let her rest for a while…” And with not caring how exposed either of them were, Blue carries a passed out Julia out of his room.

Black groaned and stretched before gathering the clothe along with the ruined bedsheets in his arms. “Might as well clean this up so there isn’t a huge mess…”

There is no turnin’ back now. The berry bros were never going to let their human go—she’s too perfect for their own good. They were in too deep and dare they say… love struck.


	10. What Are They Doing To You?

… _ Ugh _ … Everything is sore …

_ I don’t want to wake up, I  _ _ feel _ _ like I’ve been hit by a bus… Whose talking? Quiet down… _ _ Am I moving? _

Julia groaned and opened one eyes to look around and  sees a familiar pair of baby blue eyelights. “…Blueberry…?”

“Oh! Human… You're awake. Sorry for disturbing you, but I wanted to properly take care of you after our… ***** **ahem*** heated romp.” Blue chuckles a bit.

“Dude… I think you guys ruined me… But… Are you doin' better?”

“Y-yes! Thank you… Thank you so very much for  helping us in our time of need… ” Blue opens the door to a rather impressive bathroom . “You should relax for a while before you consider helping Papy and Rus. ”

“Right… Completely understandable  with my current state, b-but, uh… Not to be weird or anything? But… I'm still really turned on ? I'm like sore all over, but I just wanna fool around more? Is this normal or some monster fucking side-effect?? Why do you and Black smell so fuckin' good…? ”

“I… am not exactly sure! I will have to  talk to Undyne about that… And leave out the more sexual parts or she'll never stop making her vulgar  comics and stories. ”

“Right, right… Uhh, so I'll just take a day or two to relax … Hope Stretch and Rus can deal.” Julia let's out a soft sigh as she relaxes in the warm tub .

—

It's already been a few hours in the day and Julia was still recovering, but relaxing on the couch. Blackberry’s attitude changed since  earlier. He was more… Affectionate. It was weird, but it was nice to see the little tyrant have  sweet side. Making sure  Julia was comfortable, well fed and hydrated, buuuuut it crossed a line when he wanted to accompany her to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes of doing nothing per usual, Julia scrolled through her e-mail and squealed.

“Oooh, fuckin' A my fave fanfic updated—finally… ” Julia had been looking forward to this for weeks. Call her trash, call her  a total fangirl, but fanfics have been her first love . Especially  fanfics with bara male characters, breeding kinks with some  choking  here and  there—aaaand she's gonna leave it at that for now.

_ …Holy shit. _

_ This chapter is marked with an * _ _ and… _

_ “Hhhhhhhnnnng…!” _

_ NSFW content smut omfgomfgomfgomfg!! _

“Eeee!” Julia squeals and kicks her feet against the arm of the sofa.

“what's got ya all excited, kitten? is it me?” Rus' voice drawled as he walked into the living room.

“Tch! You wish. And Blue gave doctor's orders for me to rest, so down boy. As for what I was excited about, it’s just a story I've been reading that finally updated their next chapter. Now leave me be. Shoo away because you smell really nice and look really nice, but that's just the side affect of your rut. You're still a fucknugget to me.” Julia huffs and lies on her side, facing the back of the couch as she scrolls through her phone.

Rus simply chuckles, shrugs and  heads out of the house—probably to smoke a cigarette or dog treat.

_And there he was, at the bar as he usually_ _is. My heart was beating so_ _loudly I just felt like I couldn't do this. We've been friends for over 3 years now and I had to be an idiot and_ _developed a crush on my best friend._ _I didn't want to ruin this—ruin us—but I feel as though if I didn't start dropping hints now, it may be too late._

“Ooh, are we finally telling him?  Are we gonna be a tease—I hope so…” Julia tittered to herself.

_ “Hey, uh, this seat taken? _ _ ” _ _ I  _ _ asked and he turned and flashed me his usual lazy grin _ _. _

_ “ _ _ nah. glad ta seeya here. _ _ yo, _ _ bartender, the usual for us.” He waves over to the bartender _ _ and with a small nod, he heads to the back. _

_“Dude, you’re lucky this food is enchanted or I’d be on that 600-lb show already_ _._ _”_ _I sighed and_ _shook_ _my head_ _. “_ _Soooo… How’s tricks, my dude? I feel like it’s been forever since we last spoke in person. You’re becoming Mr. Popular.”_

_ “heheheh, yeah, life has been busy and m’ bro has been draggin’ me all over for shindigs and stuff. wants me to be more social and ‘put myself’ out there. _ _ ” _

_ “I know your bro is enthusiastic about just about everything since you guys lived here, but even you have your limits. What’s he tryin’ to do, set you up for a hot date?” I couldn’t help but give a shit-eating grin. _

_ “pfft, yeah. right. all the ladies want  _ _ a lazy dude like me.” He gestures to himself before making a silly model pose with one hand behind his head and the other resting on his hip. _

“ never seen ya smile like that, kitten.  w hatcha readin’ there? yoink!” And Rus quickly takes Julia’s phone.

“HEY! GIVE THAT BACK, YOU ASS!” Julia screeches and quickly tries to grab it back. However, being the tall monster  he is, Rus keeps it juuuust out of her reach as he looks through.

“naughty girl, readin’ smut out in the open… y’know, this character here reminds me of… my long-distance cousin. let’s go with that. ” Rus  says.

“Oh, God… There's more of you?!”  Julia reaches out to grab at him again.

“yea. you'll get to meet some if ‘em someday. whacha readin' this for if  ya got four eligible  skeletons ready and willin' to bone ya?”

“Dude, Blue said I need to rest for a bit because  I just got fucked silly. My holes are sore, dammit…” Julia gives up and flops back.

“ w ell if you want, you can come  to this little get together at muffet's. it'll be fun.”

“Ehhh, well… Would it be okay if I showed up? I mean, being  a human and stuff ?  The News and Internet have been blowing up with all the anti shit. ” Julia blinks for a moment, “Dude, this get together is before the curfew, right?”

“uh. curfew? what curfew?”

“What with all the attacks and stuff going on, the city came to a conclusion that until this issue is taken care of,  there is a curfew around 8:00 or 8:30 PM. And that is for both humans and monsters, but especially monsters.”

“tch. figures… lucky for us, i can ‘port us in ‘n out just like that.” Rus shrugged.

“Eeeeehhh… I dunno. I don't really do well in places with a lotta people. I think I'll pass, dude.”

“eh, your loss, kitten. it'll  be so fun…”

“Well, if you play your cards right, maybe some poor unfortunate soul will sleep with you.” Julia snorted and rolled her eyes.

“we both know how ya look at me, darlin.’ jus admit ya want me…”  Rus purred and Julia pushes his skull away.

“Goooooo awaaaaaaaay… ”

“MUTT! LEAVE MY MATE ALONE IF YOU AREN'T FUCKING HER!” Aaaaand here  comes Blackberry.

With an annoyed huff, Julia sits up and looks over towards the tiny tyrant, but…

As soon as their eyes meet,  a sudden rush of feelings began to  bloom. Heart racing and the tingling sensation across Julia's face … She questioned why she wanted to be closer to him and smooch Blackberry all over. Blackberry was in no better shape—his eyelights were so minuscule that it looked like they were gone . It was rather scary, but…

“I  will be attending a… sudden event and do not wish to be late. Make sure my human is in good health and taken care of. I'll breed her once more when I return. ” Black states and heads off out of the house.

“Uhh… I better  _ not _ get knocked up from this.” Julia was NOT ready to be a parent.

_ What have you gotten yourself into, Julia…? _

—

After a while of lazing about , keeping herself enter tained with her video games and fanfiction dailies, Julia was in a blanket burrito, watching Try Not To Laugh compilations on YouTube. Things were… Pretty domestic, at least, for the most part. Blueberry and Blackberry are a little more calmed down after the heated romp, Mutt was out doing… Well, what mutts do and Stretch had himself locked up in his room. Julia got it—she understands that a situation like this cannot be helped and rather embarrassing in the presents of a female roommate. Blueberry informed her that this is normal for him to lock himself away, so he usually knocks on his door and sets his food and honey in front, but since he currently was multitasking…

“Human? Do you mind dropping off my brother’s dinner by his door? Normally, I would do it, but currently. I am—”

“It’s no problem, Bluebs,” Julia waved dismissively, “you’re busy enough as is. Just leave it in front of his door and knock, right?” With a soft ground, she got up from the couch and grabbed the tray of dinner goodies and headed over to Stretch’s bedroom door.

**_ Knock-Knock! _ **

“…”

_ Geez, not even a knock-knock  _ _ joke? Dude must be doin' bad… _

“Hey, Stretch. It's Julia, but you prolly already know that. Look, uh, your bro made you some dinner, so I'll just leave this down by your door, m'kay? ”

No response. There was  slight shuffling coming from inside the room.

“…Okay.  Get well so—”

The door suddenly opened with a tall figure standing at an intimidating height just towered  over Julia. The room was pitch black except for the burning amber that made up  Stretch's eyelights.

“Pa—?”

And then Julia was suddenly taken inside the room with house-shaking slam of the door behind her.

Julia tried to shout out to Blueberry at the last second …!

** *but nobody came…  ** **_ yet _ ** **. **


	11. You Can Catch More Humans With Honey Than With Vinegar

Shit… You were in the lion's den.  And judging by the way there was feral growling echoing inside the dark room, you weren't sure if you were using that phrase metaphorically or literally…

“ ** why. why?!  ** ** yer fuckin'  ** **_ killin' _ ** ** me, human ** …” a gravelly  voice growled in the darkness.

Shit. It's really pitch  black in this room…

“Stretch? Look, uh, dude? I just wanted to drop off your dinner and  be on my way … So… Can yooooou, y'know… Lemme out?” Shit. Door is locked. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckin'  _ shit _ …

“i could, but i don't wanna… you been nothin' but a little cocktease all this time. we could hear ya, y'know? all that moanin' and screamin'… didja like fuckin' my bro? sure sounds like ya did…”

“H-hey  now, no kinksha—MMH!”

It was sudden, but Stretch immediately pressed his teeth against Julia's lips as he pulled her close to  his warm skeletal frame.

He was desperate and needy—very much so given that his wandering hands squeezed  every bit of flesh as much as he could.  His hot puffs of breath trailed down her jaw and along  her  neck and shoulder.

“Ah!  Stretch, th-that’s really hot!...” Julia hissed as she felt his  tongue lick across her neck. If she could describe it, it would be as  if a thick burning cigarette was being pressed and dragged along her skin.

“can't fuckin’  _ take _ it… s… so fuckin' hot, it  _ hurts _ …”

Geez… It took a moment to  think about it, but when you think about it, having to go through a week or two of your sex drive wigging out and not getting the proper satisfaction? It's gotta be a pain in the ass…

“Dude, haven't you been trying those toys we got? I thought they would help ? ”

“ piece of silicon is no better than my own hand… c-c'mon, kiddo… help a monster out… ” Stretch actually begs and though Julia wouldn't admit it, it  hit her right in the kinks.

“C'mon, dude… y'don't hafta beg…”  Julia waved her hands in defense, blushing .

Stretch groaned as another wave of heated magic rattled his bones. “i need ya… throw me a bone, won'tcha?”

…

…

…

…Fuck it.

“Just s-sit on the bed, bean pole and  I'll take car e  of it. No strings attached and all that shit …” Julia stammered out, losing her nerve for a moment.  Once Julia was  able to calm her nerves , she slowly approached Stretch and kneeled down between his  legs. Even from this angle, he still was towering over her. Admittedly, it was pretty hot, but she would never say that out loud.

“Geez, Stretch… You look really pent up…” Julia murmurs as she  tries undoing his khakis.

Whoa…

_ It looks exactly like your sex toy. _ _.. _

“Damn… It's so big…” Julia said in awe as she leans in and slowly drags her tongue along the length of his shaft. “Is this all for me…? Well,  _ bone _ appetit …”

“holy fuck,  i think i'm in love… hrrk !” Stretch hissed as he leaned back as the human was showing him a good time.

—

He is the strongest monster in the underground. He is titled the Captain of the guard for obvious reasons. He is the best of the best!

…But.

A mere human has brought him to his very knees.

The very thought of even  _ associating  _ with such lowly creatures were frowned  upon—they were the very beings that trapped his kind in the first place! But that human… That Julia human… He couldn't quite understand why, but  he wanted to make her his… And that  _ blue abomination  _ was in his way.

_‘Oh, sir…_ _No need to get_ _so jealous…_ _You will always_ _be mine… And I yours…’_ His imagination was running wild with her invading his thoughts. _‘Please come home… I need you… If not, I just may come down_ _there and punish you in front of everyone… Is that what you want? Dirty skeleton…’_

…Aaaaand now Blackberry was sporting a major  boner. This was not good.

“m'lord? is everythin' alright? ” Rus asked.

“ It 's nothing, you mutt. Just… This  stupid infuriating rut…” Black growled.

“weeeeeeell… there are plenty of willing monsters ready to ease that burden of yers. why not give it a try? i certainly see a _lot_ of delicious appetizers i can't wait to sink my fangs inta…” Rus gives a wink at a few monsters tittering over in a corner, looking at the two brothers.

“ Ugh, please… I am a skeleton of high standards! ”

“but…”

“I… ” Black pinches the would-be bridge of his nose if he had one, “I just… I don't understand what's happening to me, but… I feel like I would rather spend time with the human. ”

“…c’mon, m'lord.  i  know that bangin' a human is a fun experience—i mean, i've had my share—but ya can't  be serious. they're practically the same. ” Rus shrugged.

If looks could kill, Rus would be dust in under a quarter of a millisecond.

“Do not speak ill of my mate.” Black spat out “She's… Different.  I will make her mine and breed her…  I'll bite and mark  all over that soft body of hers so every monster knows she's mine.”

“…uh, bro, not to uh, abrupt your  monologue, but uh… you're popping a major boner right now. ”

“Fuck it. I'm going home.” And with a quick turn of the heel, Black was out.

…Well, since Black was gone, might as well burn off some steam with those monsters. Rus smirked as he strolled on over.

—

To say Black sped over would be an  understatement.  He could hear his SOUL screaming out for her and her alone. After parking his bike and heading into  his home, things felt… strangely off. It was  quiet somewhat, lights were on, an aroma wafting around  and no signs of a struggle were present … But why was it so qui—

_ Schlick-schlick-schlick-schlick _

What was that noise ?

Black  quietly maneuvered his way to the source  and his eyelights immediately snuffed out.

“Nn… h-human…” Blueberry whimpered as he bit into his bandana to keep himself quiet. His gloved hand wrapped around his thick cock and stroking it at a desperate pace. Upon a closer look, he seems to be looking at something through the crack of his brother’s bedroom door.

Black approached him and  covered Blue's mouth to prevent a loud noise.

“ _ And exactly what were you doing _ _?” _ Black whispered, his sockets narrowed.

Blue's sockets widen for a moment and used his free hand to point at the door. Curious, Black nudged Blue aside to see for himself.

“Mmhn… Nn…”

“hahh, stars… f-fuck me…”

Julia  giggles as she pulls her mouth away from Stretch's cock. “ I'm already  doin' that big guy …  You still want more? You're pushin' yer luck…” She purrs as she swirls her tongue around the head, licking up the already beading  precum.

“oooh, stars… yer so perfect… _fu—nnn_! stars, i'm in love… can i keep you?”

“You keep sayin' that. I'm not a pet and that confession is just your rut talkin’ there. Are you good for now? To be honest, my tongue is going numb  aaaand my jaw is sore.” Julia uses the edge of her shirt to wipe off the drool and leftover cum.

“uh, yeah.  sure.  uh… feel free to say no or whatever, but, uhm… ya  wanna… cuddle or sleep with me tonight? actually, n-nevermind. sounds creepy now that I said it… g'night kiddo.” Stretch rubbed the back of his skull and  looked anywhere else . 

“Ah, sure. I think I'm gonna call it a day . Sleep well, Stretch. ” Julia makes sure that her clothes were properly adjusted before making her way out .

“…Oh! What are you two doin' here?”

Blueberry and Blackberry were sitting on the couch. Blueberry was huddled up, hugging on a couch pillow while Blackberry looked as if he was reading a book.

“Good evening, human. I trust all is well?” Black says, glancing at her.

“Ah, yeah, for the most part… I don't see your brother so I assume he must be pissed drunk,  causing trouble, fucking some poor unfortunate soul or if he went full retard, all of the above?”

“The Mutt humps the couch, so that will tell you about his standards.” 

“Aww, dude, no! Eww! I take naps on there ! ” Julia wailed.

“ …I want to burn this couch now.” Blue grumbled , having a look of sheer disgust.

“Well… I think  I'm gonna turn in for the night. If I don't wake up on time, it's because I upped my dosage for my sleeping meds. G'night you two.” Julia gives a lazy wave and heads to her bedroom for the night.

“Well, I am going to tidying up the kitchen and head to bed as well! One thing, though… If your brother brings home another one of his human… ‘friends’, could he make sure that they don't know where we live? Just teleport them out? I rather we not change residence again… The last one set fire to my magnificent garden.” Blue shook his skull and headed off.

Black closed the book he was “reading” and let out a forlorn sigh.

_ ‘ _ _ Great… The Ashtray has fallen for her, too. Stars dammit…’ _

—

The next day, Julia was snoring away under a mess of blankets, pillows and  Pokémon plushies with one of her feet sticking out and over the bed because she was one of those people that wanted to be warm and cool at the same time. Then, she eventually woke up… But didn't want to  get up. You see, dear readers, Julia was  having an internal debate which is common among humans: the conundrum of deciding of getting out of bed to pee ooooor… staying in this perfect comfy spot in bed.

After half an hour, the urge to pee won.

After doing the business, Julia turn put on a tank top and boyshorts.  Yeah, she had some armpit hair growing back, but to that she said “fuck it, human girls grow hair there.” 

Stepping out of her room and stretching, she noticed an odd presence in the area. Looking over she noticed an unfamiliar monster sitting at the kitchen table. A slender bunny monster with pink and green highlights in their hair and what looked to be gauges in their ear.  They looked to be  wearing… One of Rus' shirts? And texting on their phone while idly sipping coffee.

Huh.

Well, at least Rus got some action to help himself with  his heat. Less problem on her hands.  Thinking about this, Julia felt a small tightening in her chest, which was… y'know, weird? Meh. Julia made her way to the kitchen , hearing hushed whispers.

“ _...you fucking mongrel! What in Queen Toriel's name were you even thinking?! Were you even thinking?!” _

_ “ _ _ m'lord, calm down! she'll be outta here soon. jus' a one time thing! _ _ ” _

_ “The last time you said that, my garden was up in flames and shambles! Not  _ _ to _ _ mention, you have ruined the couch with… w-with your… sexcapades!” _

_ “dude, ya really fucked up here.” _

_ “ _ _ Papy, language!” _

_ “why're ya gangin' up on me?! we bring in a human and everything is like a goddamn  _ _ unicorn shittin' out rainbows, but the moment i bring a  _ _ over-the-night fuck friend,  _ **_ i _ ** **_ ’m _ ** _ in the wrong?! _ _ ” _

“Hey, uh… You guys are in the way and I really want a bagel and cream cheese.” Julia says, startling the group.

“Human! What are—? How long have you…?” Blue spoke.

“Long enough that I got tired of waiting for  you guys to hurry up and move. S'cuuuuse me, Rus.” Julia  reached into the fridge to gather the goods.

“uh, heya kitten. heh, missed me?” Rus had a strained grin on his face.

“ To be honest, not really, no. Been pretty  busy all yesterday and stuff. ‘sides, what you do is your business so I try not to pry or judge.” Julia  shrugs , putting the bagel slices in the toaster.

Rus has an unreadable look on his face.

“…What? What is it? Don't stare at me, creep…” Julia leered.

“Uh, so! Human! Did you… have any plans today?” Blue chimed in.

“Well… I may go out for today and not leave my room for a few days. I'm getting Smash Bros.  Ultimate and Let's Go Eevee from the game store. You wanna be my player 2,  Blueberry?” Julia  smirked as she already saw Blue’s grin getting bigger, stars in his eyes and vibrating in place. “I'll take that as a yes.”

The toaster went off and Julia grabbed at the foods as she headed out—oof—wait… What the?

“Rus, dude…  you're in the way.”

“oh, uh, am i?  sorry ‘bout that.” Rus just moved aside as Julia walked past him.

Rus just stared, even as she closed the door.

_ “ _ _ To be honest, not really, no _ _.” _

_ “ _ _ To be honest, not really, no _ _.” _

_ “ _ _ To be honest, not really, no _ _.” _

Why did hearing this… Not feel right?

_ “Dude, you're such a perverted fucknugget! _ _ ” _

_ “Oh, my GAWD, dude, shut uuuup!” _

_ “ _ _ Dude, you fuckin' wish. _ _ Hah!” _

_ “ _ _ Rus…” _

_ “ _ _ You suck and I hate you so much, you asshole…” _

_ “ _ _ Snrk! That joke sucks and so do you!” _

_ “ _ _ To be honest, not really, no _ _.” _

_ “ _ _ To be honest, not really, no _ _.” _

_ “ _ _ To be honest, not really, no _ _.” _

_ “ _ _ To be honest, not really, no _ _.” _

_ “ _ _ To be honest, not really, no _ _.” _

_ “ _ _ To be honest, not really, no _ _.” _

_ “…’sides, what you do is your own business _ _ , so I try not to pry or judge.” _

Why did Rus suddenly feel like he got shot right through the SOUL?  Why did it  **_ hurt _ ** ?


	12. Business As Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys been doing alright since this whole pandemic thing? I feel like the second wave is just around the corner. I've been making sure to keep wearing a mask and doing social distancing, but I've noticed a lot of people are back into the routine as if things are normal. I have asthma and a crap immune system--I can't afford to get sick. I'm gonna try and see if I can work remotely. Hope you guys are keeping safe!

_ Eventually, things went business as usual. _ _ The skeleton bros’ rut eventually ended. _ _ Though… It felt like things  _ _ were still a tad off? Stretch  _ _ got all awkward whenever we talked and uses the excuse “i'm goin' to  _ _ m _ _ uffet's _ _ ” and just… poof! Gone. _

_ Rus was… something. He  _ _ isn't bugging me as much and it looks like that bunny monster took care of his rut. She isn't much for words,  _ _ though. She always has her face buried in her phone _ _. _

**_ *Knock-Knock _ **

“Door's open!”

“ uh, heya kitten.” Oh, it was Rus.

“ Oh, hey, Rus. What's up?” Julia turns around in her seat, pausing her game.

“jus’ curious… you mad at me or something? ”

“…Shoooooould I be?” Julia had a puzzled  expression on her face.

“no, no, jus'…  ya haven't been bustin' my balls in a while or whatever.” Rus rubbed the back of his skull.

“Dude, I'm not mad or some shit like that. I’m chilling with my video games and just… y'know, doing me? ” Julia says. “We're cool, so there isn't anything to worry about, y'know? ”

“oh. yeah. you wanna grab somethin' to eat or hang  out or something?”

“Nah, I'm gonna pass this time. I'm in the middle of a side quest in my game and then got  a message for a friend to join them in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe .”

_ Did I just hear a cracking sound? Sounded painful… _

“…oh. okay, cool. catch you… later, then?”

“Yeah, maybe. Seeya later, Rus. ” Julia gives a small smile before turning around in her seat to get back to her gaming. And with that, Rus steps out, closing the door behind him.

“You look like a guilty mutt. What did you do to the human?” Blackberry's voice chimes in, making Rus' frame go rigid. “Lying will just get you in deeper trouble. You know damn well that you messed up… Not that I should care, in fact, I should be thanking you for having the human favor me more.”

“ dude, you  made your choices. ” Stretch shrugs as he changes the channel on the TV.

Why did Rus feel so… crappy?

—

A couple more weeks do go by and it seems like things go their normal routine. Julia and Blackberry would head off to college, Stretch and Blueberry would  work and Rus… He eventually broke things off with the bunny monster who was indifferent to the whole thing, just said to call her when he wants to hang out or fuck again and  waved dismissively.

So here Rus  was, lounging  around on the couch while the TV was  running, but he wasn’t really paying much attention to it, or anything else really.

What w as the human doing?

Was she  thinking about him ?

…Probably not . Not the way he’s been lately. She seemed perfectly fine  without him bothering  her.

“…i fucked up…” Rus groaned and pulled his hoodie over his skull.

Suddenly, the front door opens and  Julia steps in carrying a few bags of groceries.

“Oh, hey bonehead. I thought you’d be at Muffet’s or something? Or are you takin’ a breather from your little lady bunny friend?” Julia smirks and waggles her eyebrows.

“ah, we, uh… broke things off.  d ecided it’s best if we’re just  acquaintances. ” Rus avoids eye contact for a moment.

“ Aww… Well, at least she helped you with your rut and stuff. Oh! By the waaaaay, Blackberry wanted me to tell you that he, Blue and Stretch won’t be back until late and to ‘PICK UP YOUR SOCK YOU SLOBBISH  UNGRAT EFUL MUTT’!!! ” Julia practically screeches, doing a bad imitation of the tiny tyrant, making Rus curl up to hide his chuckling.

“…so are you and m’l—my bro… dating now or something ? ”

“No, I’m not really dating anyone really, I did what I did  just to help you guys out. No strings attached… Besides, you guys seem fairly popular, so I’m sure an awkward  fat human like me wouldn’t do y’all any good. ” Julia sets her groceries down on the counter. “Imma go veg out in my room . ”

“…you really shouldn't put yerself down like that. yer pretty cute for a human.”

“I'm not me if I don’t self-deprecate.”

“self-defecate? gross.”

“ Oh my fu--you're an absolute fucknugget. Piss off!” Julia shook her head as she headed into the kitchen to put groceries away .

“Okay, got enough chicken and beef flavored ramen that was… 4 for $1.00, some bean and cheese burritos I can pop in the microwave… Wait, did  _ I—shit _ I forgot to grab lemonade  sodaaaaaaauuuuggghhh …” Julia groans. “…I'll… Go out later. Not now. Later.” This is why we need to write these things down  in case you forget. “Fuck it with a bag of potato chips. Going to my room and play Mario Kart.” With a heavy sigh and shake of her head she heads into her room and closes the door.

—

Julia was in full  lazy cat mode ; snacks, games and tech scattered all over her  bedroom floor. Simply put ; paradise.

But…

Julia  took some time to just reflect on things.  Did having sex with these monsters, was it really such a good idea? Because to the best of her knowledge, she thought she was practically asexual, at least to an extent besides having crushes on cartoon and videogames characters. She never felt true… attraction that led to the sexual territory, so why with these guys did things change? Second of all, why'd she hop on dick so fast without hesitation?  Like, kinda made her feel slutty now that she thinks about it .

“ …It's been established that I was just helping them out. No strings attached as well... Just, keep things casual as usual and don’t make things weird.” Julia murmured to herself.

Now that she thought about it, her current events just took a sharp left turn since she’s met those skeletons at her old job. Parted ways with a shitty job, her old shitty apartment was basically burned down and harmed her neighbors due to some  sorta hate crime, which... Maybe you should take Black’s advice and be more cautious when outside the home. There is a curfew now, but you doubt people would actually listen.

“Maybe I should look into this a little more? Dunno how much it would help, but Bluebs and Blackberry are in the Royal Guard and that attack on my apartment complex was shown to be a hate crime since my old place housed humans and monsters...” Julia spoke out loud as she grabbed her laptop and typed away.

“...It really sucks that I lost my home... All my stuff... At least I still got some important things in storage at least, but it’s gonna be a bitch to build my game collection back up. Let’s see... Looks like...” Julia typed away on her laptop, and really... Came up short. There were several websites with articles of the incident, the damage done and the death toll, but nothing further. “What the hell? Didn’t the police do a deeper investigation?? What about FBI or CIA or some shit since this was labeled as a hate crime.”

Maybe something is being hidden.

Julia immediately got up and stepped out of her room. “Rus! Hey, you busy?”

  
“nah, just in the kitchen havin’ a snack.” Rus responds. 

So, uh, Rus...? Like, you guys work with the King and Queen of monsters and stuff?”

“yea, m’bro and little blueberry more so than me ‘nd stretch. why? you're lookin’ all worried, darlin’.”

“Well, I was trying to look up some info about the incident that happened at my old apartment. It’s obviously a hate crime—everyone knows that, but looking up more information... It’s like it’s just some unfortunate event that isn’t going to be further investigated.” Julia shows Rus her laptop.

“...i also see you’re on a website that sells custom body pillows.” Rus chuckles and Julia immediately shuts her laptop close.

“...That was a pop-up.” Julia sputtered.

“anyways, i could see about it more, but given that it’s involvin’ monsters, the humans prolly aren’t gonna look into it further.” Rus shook his skull. Julia could tell this was still a sore subject and she understood—monsters were still being treated poorly even though there has been massive progress made such as monster friendly establishments and license to drive and operate vehicles.

Julia wasn’t surprised whatsoever; even before monsters resurfaced discrimination and racism was still a thing among different ethnicity. What can you do except know your rights, other’s rights and be the bigger person ?

“...I know the guys won’t be back until later, but I already miss them. Maybe... I could make something for everyone. Blue and Black don’t usually like fast food. Mainly like Mexican food... I wonder if they would like some Italian cuisine? I make a pretty good lasagna.”

“heh, yer spoilin’ us, human …” Rus chuckled.

“I just feel like it's the least I could do. I mean, like… I just met you guys and  since then, I felt like things have been... Fortunate? Well, yeah, I had some... Bad luck, what with finances and losing my home and all that jazz... Ugh, look, my brain is barely functioning right now because I can’t English at the moment.” Julia sighed and looked at Rus. “Just... Thanks y’know? For everything. You didn’t really have to, y’know?”

“m’bro would have my ass if we didn’t do anything fer ya.” Rus simply shrugged, but he felt like his SOUL was singing.

“Come on now, Rus, Blackberry can actually be really sweet every so often...” Julia smiles fondly. “Anime fangirls or weebs would call him a tsudere, but there’s just so much more to him...”

“well, where we grew up, we had no choice but to be mean and abrasive. it was a kill or be killed world underground. if ya showed any kindness or whatever, it’d be seen as a weakness ‘nd--”

“I get it. Your old home was a place where if you’re actually a considerate person, they take advantage of that.” Julia gave a sympathetic look. “You know, I keep forgetting that Blue and Black are the older brothers in all this, so they had to teach you guys how to behave and stuff for their own safety and yours, right? Like... I’m glad monsters are on the surface now, but I still feel bad that my own species are still just being dicks about those who are different from them. It was our ancestor’s fault for putting you guys underground in the first place so the least we could do is act civil.”

“no need to get all worked up. ‘preciate it though, kitten. you go do yer dinner thing and i'll text ‘em to let ‘em know.” Rus gets up and strides out of the room.

“...Thanks, Rus! Maybe you’re not such a fucknugget after all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next few chapters. Will update soon!


	13. Quality Time & Self Care

Onion, Garlic, Roma Tomato, Oven Ready Lasagna Noodles, one big can and one regular can of Tomato Sauce, small can of Tomato Paste, Ground Beef 80% Lean/%20 Fat, Mrs. Dash Onion & Herb, Garlic & Herb, Italian Seasoning, Parsley (for garnishing show), Whole Milk  Mozzerella cheese, Italian blend cheese, whole milk ricotta cheese, and... Texas garlic toast! There! Ingredients for an awesome-sauce Italian dinner—Oh! Wait! Forgot about the bottle of magic to infuse into the food.

Julia was prepping in the kitchen, preparing for a nice dinner for everyone. Call her crazy, but doing something so... Domestic just made her feel a little less like a burden and more at home. Just like another member of the family... Except she has squishy fleshy bits.

Cooking tends to be like a puzzle in of itself. Sometimes when it comes to her own recipes, she doesn’t do exact measures, but just enough to where she says “that's enough of that. ”

As she was cooking in the kitchen,  Rus was busy in the living room, messing around on his phone. He did as he said he would and sent out a group text to everyone else about a surprise dinner waiting for them when they come home (although Blue and Black lectured  Rus about ruining surprises).

About half an hour later Julia could already hear the door opening and the shuffling of footsteps and voices.

“Hey! You guys are back! Nice, I... really missed you guys.” Julia said as she stuck her head out from the kitchen, waving a spoon in the air like a magic wand.

“Human, what are you making? It smells simply wonderful!” Blue gave a small wave back and starts to head towards his bedroom—probably to take off that heavy-looking armor.

“It’s baked Ziti! One of my popular and favorite dishes. It’s a funny story, though. Before I found out that this dish actually had a name, I thought I invented a whole new dish all of my own, but I put a little spin on it because I use penne noodles instead of ziti noodles.” Julia slides the dish into the oven to bake. “Okay, while that’s going, I’ll get the bread ready.” She murmured to herself before moving out to the living room and sitting down on the couch, but then she realizes something.

“...Uh,  Rus ? I have a question for you.”

“ s’long as the question  ain’t about my bust size,  yer good, kitten.”  Rus drawls while Julia just rolls her eyes.

“ Did I do something that made you mad at me or something?”

“…why dya think that?”

“It just feels like… You’re being all nice,  but it feels forced? You’re not acting like the usual gross  fucknugget I  usually know.” Julia looks over at the skeleton.

“…  it's complicated.”

“…”

“…”

“Did you get that girlfriend of yours pregnant?”

Rus nearly  falls off the couch.

“stars, no! i'd fuckin' dust myself… geez that's not a good way to rattle my bones, kiddo.” 

Julia giggles. “Still  kinda ignorant on monster sex and pregnancy , my bad.”

_ Rus _ _ suddenly pinned  _ _ Julia down onto the couch. _

“… shouldn’t be.  t he way you fuck  m'bro , you’re a little expert,  aren'tcha ? ”  Rus growled and pinned Julia’s wrists above her head, making her yelp.

“ R- Rus …? You’re scaring me.”

“…i wanna hate ya. with every fiber of my bein' i just wanna hate ya and have ya get outta our lives…” Rus grumbles, looking down at the human. This weak human he could easily kill without an issue.

_ …but… _

“you ruined everything.” Rus pulls Julia into a bruising kiss, making Julia let out a muffled scream, trying to pull away but Rus was stronger, even though he's a bag of bones.

Julia  was panicking, not knowing what to do!  Rus basically was forcing  himself on her, but… then she felt a wetness on her face and… it wasn’t drool. Was… was  he crying?

She pulls away and looks at Rus and she nearly had to do a double-take. Rus was indeed crying, but looking at his sockets, the small blips of light were shaped like fuzzy hearts.

“ Rus …?”

And just like that, the  skeleton  shortcutted out, leaving Julia alone.

“WE'RE HOME HUMAN!!” Blue's voice suddenly bursts in as he, Black and Stretch  all walk in while  Julia was still… stunned.

“…Human, are you okay?” Blue asks in a calmer voice, his  bonebrows etched in concerned as Black looks around.

“Where is Mutt?”

“…He… He just kissed me, and… a-and disappeared…” Julia muttered.

There was an awkward pause before Blue speaks.

“I-I'm sure he'll be back! In the meantime, whatever  you’re making sure smells wonderful, human!”

Oh, yeah, dinner was a thing. Wasn’t it?

—

Julia couldn’t sleep. She was too worried about  Rus and having some conflicted feelings. Did he hate her? If he did, why did he kiss her? Why was he crying? Did she do something wrong? Maybe she was being too mean to him? She wasn’t trying to be...

She got up, put on her night gown and panties and walked out to knock on Black’s door. He answers, with a questioning look before he opened his door more, inviting her in without a word. Even when sleeping in the same bed, normally, Julia would just be like “don’t get any funny ideas,” but now... all she wanted to do was be near Black and really just wanted to ask for a hug.

“’m sorry, Blackberry.”

“What are you apologizing for, human?”

“I think your brother is mad or frustrated with me for... something I did. I  dunno what I did, but--”

“Don’t. My brother... When it comes to dealing with feelings and emotions, he puts up a wall as if nothing bothers him, but... I know him all too well. Nothing you did caused this, Mutt _ — _ _ Rus _ , just needs some time to sort his thoughts out, which usually means he’s getting drunk at some greasy bar somewhere, doing stars know what. _ ” _ Black sneered in slight disgust before his look softens. “I don’t want my human disheartened, so please...”

Julia smiles at him, before it turns into a smirk. “Oh? So suddenly, I’m  _ your _ human now? I don’t see a ring on this finger, mister.”

“I would buy you the finest ring money could buy if you’ll have me, my Queen...” Black purred.

“ Ohmygoodness , no flirting after dark...” Julia hid under the sheets, making Black chuckle.

The two were able to get a good night’s rest, guilt-free.

—

Rus was crashed on the couch when everyone woke up the next day and... he was a sight. Clothes disheveled, reeked of alcohol and sweaty musk, and... he looked as if he had been in a bar fight! Didn’t know skeletons could bruise...

“Oh, my God!  Rus , what happened—are you okay?!” Julia  panicked and ran over to him.

“You got into another fight? My Stars,

I'm surprised that  Muffet hasn’t banned you from—”

“wasn’t at muffets. some humans ‘n i had a disagreement. nyeh heh, what can i say?” Rus chuckles before coughing and wheezing. Oh, God, is that blood?!    


_ “YOU IDIOT!!  _ YOU CANNOT AFFORD TO BE MAKING CARELESS MISTAKES LIKE THAT!! YOU...! You... You could have gotten yourself dusted...” Black was literally shaking; whether it was from fear or anger, you didn’t know.

“Are things getting worst now?” Blue questioned.

“...they’re  startin ’ protest riots after curfew ‘n stuff. haven't heard word about any monsters getting' dusted... yet.” Rus muttered.

There was a long silent pause in the room. Everybody looked uncomfortable.

“We should hold an emergency meeting. Let the king and queen know of this. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Black says, pulling out his phone.

“I’ll send a text message to  Alphys and the others.” Blue responds.

“...Rus, is there anything I can do to help or anything? Should I call a doctor?” Julia asks.

“ don’tcha worry ‘bout little  ol ’ me,  _ human _ . some monster candy will patch these old bones up.” Rus shrugs, getting up and going to his room.

...Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I'm trying to get back into writing again. Also, I have a new member of the family! I have a cat now! Her name is Lynx and she is my little baby kitty squish. She was a neighborhood kitty that was an abandoned stray and just felt that connection and tomorrow 10/3/2020 will mark one month since I've adopted her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to pump out a couple more when I can, but I've just been stuck lately, so usually my go-to is to have an RP with someone playing as an Undertale AU Sans for some... self-indulgent inspiration if that makes sense, but it is SO hard to find a good RP partner lately, especially for smut. =_=U
> 
> Anyways, as I post this, I'm considering whether I should work on Tropical Paradise or Best Buds next. I hope y'all are enjoying you Kinktober so far!


End file.
